The Doctor's Son
by DJ Vivian
Summary: The Master is fooling around with universes again. Not only does he wish to rule them all, but he has created one in which the Doctor has a son. Could it be...Harry Potter?
1. Shell-Shocked

**Thank all of you who have been reading my stories. It means a lot to me that you enjoy the stories but more than anything I hope that they have touched you as both worlds have touched me. I decided to rewrite Not Alone for a few reasons. One being that I have started collaborating again with a good friend of mine, Rae Carson. Secondly, I wanted it to make more sense to those who don't know what Doctor Who is. **

** My Potter friends have just gotten me into Doctor Who. Now I am completely hooked. After watching the first five seasons of it I have been inspired to combine this world with a world that will always bring me and so many other fans so much joy. I hope you also enjoy this story as well. Thank you again.**

**DJ Vivian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or characters of Doctor Who and Harry Potter. **

The entire console shook like they had been attacked by something from the outside. The brown-haired man ducked under falling cylinders and sparks.

"No! No! No! Come on, not now!" The man shouted at the machine, darting around the mainframe of the TARDIS. Could the Master have drained it of all life in order to stop him? He continued, flipping every and any switch that he could. Sparks flew from every direction. The Master had somehow survived their last visit. How, the Doctor did not know.

Instinctively, he burned the body in honor but somehow he had come back from the dead. Earth wasn't enough for the Master; now it appeared he wanted the entire universe. The TARDIS shook again from another hit. He rubbed the main cylinder out of worry.

"You can do it, old friend," he uttered to it as if trying to reassure the thing. "We have been through worse…" One by one, the lights started to fade to darkness and silence met the man. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed the blue tip in front of him. There was only a few other times where the TARDIS had completely died.

He scanned everything with the screwdriver five times to find the cause. The blue light began to flicker. He put it up to his ear tapping it with his finger. Now whatever it was also affected his screwdriver.

"Show yourself right now, Master!" The Doctor roared into the emptiness. "Stop hiding behind what you think is power!" He tapped the device again but it died finally. He threw it out of anger. He leaned up against the wall running his hands through his hair. His brown eyes stared off into space. He had nothing and was sure that the Master was waiting to make his victorious entrance.

He blinked several times because he thought his eyes were just going weird on him. Everything was starting to blur together. Out of nowhere a wave of dizziness hit him like nothing else. He closed his eyes trying to evade overwhelming feeling.

He only felt like this one time before when the stream between time and space had been tampered with. But why would the Master mess with something so fragile? It could not only kill every other being in the whole of the universes, but the Master and the Doctor as well.

The Doctor grabbed whatever was closest to him as he stumbled across to the door. He almost wondered if he were in regeneration again. He felt the usual pain that came with the process.

He barely made it to the door before collapsing on the ground. His sight had blurred over and he was too weak to reach for the handle. The part he hated the most—the changing—was coming.

From feet away from him he could feel light being shone on him. That meant someone had found him. He was anticipating the laughter from a gleeful Master but heard something that he had left not long before.

"Doctor, it's Rose," he heard immense concern and fear in her voice. He now felt her beside him. He couldn't believe it. He had found her again. But then again, something always managed to draw them together. "We found your TARDIS here by the beach…" He tried to meet her eyes, hating the fact that his own eyes wouldn't work properly and he couldn't see those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Rose…" he said feebly. He didn't like her seeing him like this. She ran her fingers through his hair. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here…just stay with me," she said. Her voice withheld the tremor that threatened to show itself. He found strength in her to not slip away completely. "Help is coming." He winced…damn…the pain was increasing.

"The Master…" he had to tell her before he lost all conscience thought, "did…something…" The Doctor closed his eyes tightly. He squeezed her hand trying to finish what she needed to know, "He did something to time…and space…" A familiar voice rang out from behind them.

"Rose? Rose, what happened?" He heard his voice questioning the young woman. It was odd to hear his own voice coming from another place except himself. "What happened?" The voice said more tersely.

"He said that the Master did something to time and space," Rose said, still by the Doctor's side. He loved how she had never changed. Immediately taking charge when he couldn't. He sensed all feeling leave his body.

"Explains the hooded figures that suddenly appeared," the other Doctor said. "We need to get him out of here. Who knows what else might be coming?" he said ominously. Hooded figures…It could mean one thing. Something had gotten into that universe with him. Everything disappeared into darkness.

"Doctor?" was the last word he heard as silence took over him.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for when he began to awaken. The Doctor's vision was still distorted from the previous dizziness. Just before he blacked out, his memories had hearkened back to his last days on Gallifrey. The Daleks had tried to do something similar with the fabric of time and space. That was what killed half of the other Time Lords and his family. His son was mercifully executed in front of him by the soulless metal beasts.

He had originally pleaded with the council to protect his family but was told that they were too far into the war. That was when he knew the truth: They were all corrupted by power. From that point on, he decided to fully dedicate himself to being the best Doctor that he could. If he devoted his life to helping other universes, then hopefully, he wouldn't be anything like his fellow Gallifreyans and therefore wouldn't want anything to do with absolute power. He also figured that if he travelled alone then he would never have to witness another innocent life lost. But it never seemed to work out that way.

Something damp, cool, and soothing was being applied across his face. The Doctor heard someone's voice as he stirred. It was Rose. This reminded him of the time he had regenerated to save Rose's life from the heart of the TARDIS being inside of her and how she had taken care of him, watched over him. He felt her careful touch on his hand.

Certainly, he had cared for each of his companions, but Rose had been more than that to him. That was partly why he couldn't let her go so easily. Knowing she was there by his side, yet again, brought him out of the swirling blackness.

"Hey there," she said softly. He could feel that he wasn't quite well enough to sit up yet. He could make out that he was in a rather fancy room. It was very elegant but had Jackie Tyler's distinct taste all over it. He deduced he was in Pete Tyler's mansion.

"Hey…" he said with a weak smile. It hit him just then how much he had missed her. Her eyes mirrored the same thought.

"Don't worry, the TARDIS is being worked on by Donald," Rose said with a slight smile. He drew a blank of who she had meant until he knew she wouldn't let just anyone work on the TARDIS. Who else knew it best?

"Donald. Nice choice of names," he said, smirking a bit, "I guess you can't go around calling him Doctor 2.0, can you?" he jested lightly, causing her to laugh. He loved hearing that sound. He noticed a good-sized ring on her left ring finger. He couldn't help it as his heart sank a bit by what it meant.

"So when did…" he asked, trying to sound causal. He tried to get up as Rose gently pushed him back down. She followed his glance to her ring. Her cheeks reddened.

"Just a couple months now…" Rose said, smiling happily at her hand. "Mum started to yell at the priest for almost burning the license. It was still beautiful. Living with my parents for now, until things are safer…" Her eyes turned worried.

The Doctor reflected on the brief conversation that happened before this point. "What has happened since we last met?" He asked directly.

Rose sighed, suddenly turning serious. "Well, months after you, left strange people had been appearing every now and then. Almost like what happened with Torchwood before coming here," she explained, apparently still confused about it.

"Strange? In what way?" The Doctor asked intently, wondering what could have caused another rip in the Vortex.

"They seem to travel through black smoke and always in the same thing. A hooded black cloak with a skull-like mask. People have either completely vanished or turned up dead," Rose continued on. She was obviously relieved that he was back and didn't even care to ask him how he had managed to get there. At this point, he didn't even know the answer to that question himself.

"Those who have died…" Rose continued, "…nothing was found that could have caused it. No wounds, no signs of being poisoned, or anything. Just dead…" The Doctor's mind tried immediately to think of what kind of creature could have been capable of doing that. He could think of only one that could. The Carrionites.

"You say that they wore masks?" The Doctor inquired, trying to analyze the situation at hand. Rose nodded in response. The man slowly sat up in immense thought. They were the perfect creatures with the Master to join forces.

"Yes, and…" her voice trailed off as if she wasn't sure how to say something. He looked at her directly. She continued, "It looked like they had some type of…wand…" she finished, staring back at him, as if hardly believing what she had to say with her own mouth.

"Apparently, the Carrionites have found their way to this universe," The Doctor concluded seriously. "Fought them with Martha and Shakespeare. Carrionites use powerful words to open portals."

"So like a spell or charm?" Rose questioned, thrown off by his explanation.

"Yes and no. Carrionite technology can be described by some as witchcraft. But what it really is, is a word-based science. The placement of the precise words in the right place could open any portal they want. But they have used humans who have true power of words. During that time, it was Shakespeare," he explained rapidly. "By the way, he had a brilliant mind!"

"Do you think this Master person is working with them to open portals to other universes?" Rose tried to piece the puzzle together. He nodded, wincing slightly.

"Exactly what he is doing?" asked Rose.

"He wants to dominate every universe, not just the one in which Earth exists," the Doctor said grimly. It all made sense now, though he couldn't quite explain it to everyone else yet…

The door to the room opened slowly. A dark-haired girl about the age of 16 poked her head inside. She almost seemed a bit too cautious to enter. The Doctor found himself being drawn to her, exactly the same way he had been drawn to each previous companion.

"Emma, what is it?" Rose asked the girl curiously. Upon being addressed, she walked in with a tea tray. She made her way to the bed with her eyes scanning the Doctor. She was trying to figure him out.

"Oh, your mum wanted me to bring up some tea for the Doctor," she said, still looking at him. "Said it may help." Rose smiled, taking the tray from Emma. She saw the same fascination in Emma's face that Rose must have had when Rose first met the Doctor.

"Doctor, this is Emma Miller," Rose introduced the girl to him politely. He nodded his head.

"What? Do I have something unsightly on my face?" The Doctor said, feigning concern as he felt his face as Emma continued to stare. "I don't bite, I promise." He saw the girl begin to relax a bit. He could see the same pain of loss in her eyes. It was similar to the expression he always carried. "Thank you for the tea."

"You are welcome and nice to meet you too, Doctor," Emma said smiling politely, "Rose speaks of you highly." This made Rose blush slightly but she covered it up well.

"We did have some brilliant times together," he said, winking at the young woman. "The best times, actually." He caught the familiar light in Rose's eyes as she started to remember.

"Yeah they were…" she said, suddenly lost in memories.

"I wouldn't mind travelling through time and space," Emma said after a moment. She had spoken resolutely, as if something had abruptly lit a spark inside of her. The Doctor smiled more.

"I think not!" Jackie Tyler yelled from the doorway with a baby bundled in a blanket in her arms. "The last thing I need is another child going off and fighting who knows what," she said briskly. "Besides, you are way too young." The spark faded into darkness in an instant. "Go on, let the man rest." Emma muttered something before leaving the room.

The Doctor watched her walk away, trying to pinpoint what was truly there. Something beneath the surface lay within her. Jackie sighed worriedly after Emma had closed the door. "Her family vanished a few months ago. Later, they were found dead in their home. They were close friends of the family," Rose explained, watching the Doctor's expression.

"So we took her in…it's been a hard year for her…The headmaster of her school was murdered a month before her family died," Jackie picked up solemnly while adjusting the babe in her arms. This intrigued the Doctor even more.

"What kind of school?" the Doctor asked, wanting to gather as much information as he could on Emma.

"Some kind of boarding school but she doesn't talk about it," Jackie answered gravely. This caused a flag to go up in the Doctor's head. There had to been something about this school that Emma was hiding from them. Something that could have been linked to how her parents had died.


	2. Lunatic Directions

Rose practically had to force the Doctor to rest. He reassured her repeatedly that he was fine but it fell on deaf ears. At least the rest (however brief) gave him time to ponder about what had happened and about what was going on in this universe.

He needed to locate the Master and to see if he was truly working with the Carrionites and to see what the Master's next move was. All was too quiet and too calm. The Master was waiting…

Donald had reported to him that he could only do so much to repair the TARDIS. It had been drained completely but the good news was that he was able to give it some life. Until whatever the Master did was fixed, the TARDIS and the Doctor weren't going anywhere. That fed his motivation even more.

What Jackie had told him about Emma had him most curious about her. Why didn't the girl talk about the school that she went to? What made it so secretive? He had a feeling that it had a connection to the mysterious hooded figures that were now appearing everywhere. He had to talk to Emma and find out what he could.

He sneaked out of the guest room and down the hall. He could hear Jackie on the phone downstairs. Unbeknownst to Rose, the Doctor had suggested to Donald to take her out. So the coast was clear.

He made it passed the fifth door when he heard rustling in a nearby room. He followed it to see Emma packing some kind of trunk. It sat opened on her bed with what looked like books, quills, and an assortment of bottles inside of it. She gathered some clothes from her wardrobe and tossed them into the trunk.

"Going somewhere, I see?" The Doctor said in a friendly nonchalant tone. Emma jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She quickly hid something in her back pocket.

"So what if I am?" she replied, picking up more items. She avoided making eye contact with him. He stepped through the doorway, watching her intently.

"I was just pointing out what I am seeing," the Doctor said with a shrug, He scanned her room to see if anything there appeared to be abnormal. "Where are you going?" He continued to question her.

Again she remained focused on what she was doing, "Not like it would matter to you," she said emotionlessly. In that instant, he saw himself in her. It was odd to see it in one so young-the whole keeping to one's self for protection.

"It doesn't really matter to me at all. I think Jackie and Rose would feel differently, however, Emma," he said, directly letting a bit of the father in him come out. Emma's eyes briefly met his.

"Mrs. Tyler didn't seem to mind when Rose went with you all of those times," Emma said, not missing a beat. He chuckled softly before becoming serious again.

"Rose wasn't sixteen years old, though," the Doctor said in a matter of fact voice. "And just so you know, Jackie did worry immensely about Rose," he added remembering those times that Jackie made him promise to protect Rose.

"I'm not their family so it doesn't matter," she said, again stone cold in her behavior. "And it's for the best." The man found himself empathizing with her. The agony of loss and the fear of getting close to anyone…it created the inescapable need to run.

"Does this have anything to do with the school that you attend?" he asked her calmly but pointedly. Her eyes stared at him in almost horror and shock that he had known. She regained her previous stance quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma said, grabbing a few more items off her dresser. She knew from what Rose had told her that the Doctor didn't let anything go easily…especially when he wanted to find out something.

"A school that requires quills, ink bottles, robes, and vials is out of this time," the Doctor continued on with his interrogation. "By a few centuries." He was beginning to wonder if she weren't a Carrionite. Everything seemed to point in that direction.

"Each school is different. So what?" Emma said, evading having to tell him the truth. Like everyone else, he wouldn't understand.

"But a school that still teaches from the medieval realm just seems odd," he went on, knowing that he was a step closer to the Master. Emma remained silent for a few moments. "A school that teaches magic, maybe?" That was the driving point.

"How could a school teach such a thing, when magic doesn't exist?" Emma said, now facing him with her arms across her chest. He expected a transformation to happen. He wished that he had his screwdriver handy.

"But it can if the calculations are correct and just a few thousand brilliant young minds to control…" He said intently, "Tell me what you are," he demanded of her.

"Very well," Emma replied, jutting out her chin stubbornly. "I'm a Muggleborn witch. I have been going to Hogwarts since I was eleven," Emma answered, trying not to show her fear of having shared with him this information. The Doctor studied her more. The Carrionites had to have been using the children to create a portal to combine the two worlds—real and fictional. His mind working furiously, he continued to question Emma.

"What exactly is a Muggleborn?" he questioned her intently, now pacing about the room. "And do the hooded figures have anything to do with Hogwarts?" Emma sighed in defeat.

"Both my parents…" Her voice trailed off painfully at the thought of what happened to them, "…were Muggles, people who aren't magical. Death Eaters have everything to do with the Dark Lord and yes soon the school as well," Emma concluded grimly.

"What are Death Eaters? And the Dark Lord?" The Doctor interrogated her rapidly. Of course, he already knew the answers. It was just cementing in his mind what he'd already suspected the Master of doing. He listened intently as Emma answered him…it was best for him to determine whether or not Death Eaters meant the same thing in this universe…

"Death Eaters are the followers of the Dark Lord. They carry out his wishes for purification by ridding the world of Muggleborns, Blood Traitors, and Muggles…only leaving those who follow him and the Purebloods. For the Dark Lord…" Emma paused with a shudder at the mention of the name, "One of the worst dark wizards in our world."

The Dark Lord of this world just happened to sound exactly like the Master. It sounded just like his own plans: To wipe the earth of human kind and create a new race. The Doctor rushed out of the room and down the hallway. His mind was already forming a plan. Luckily, Rose had the TARDIS moved to the backyard. He barely noticed that Emma was following him.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, surprised by his abrupt change of behavior. She trailed behind him down the stairs. Jackie was too busy with the latest gossip to see them speed across the kitchen.

"I always said that she wasn't quite straight in the head," Jackie said with a wave of her hand, as she sat down.

The Doctor flew out the back door, "To the TARDIS," he said without breaking his stride. He needed to do some research and find where this dark wizard was hiding. He let his instincts guide him to where his prized possession stood.

Emma had wanted to see what the TARDIS looked like in real life but Rose was determined to tell her no. "Why?" Emma asked following him through the gardens.

"To do some research," he answered vaguely. He stopped just feet away from the shed. A smile spread on his face as he looked at the wooden blue police box next to it, "There you are, my lovely." He darted towards it in excitement. He sighed rubbing the side of it.

Emma didn't know what to think. Rose had told her time and time again of how amazing it was to travel with the Doctor. There she was, inches away from her chance to do the same.

She ran up to the opened door. Her mind spun at what she saw on the inside. Different kinds of cylinders protruded from the ceiling onto a machine type object that sat in the middle of what appeared to be a ship. It was everything that Rose had described. "A beautiful sight, isn't she?" the Doctor said, with a sideways smile. He was always amused by the expression of true awe across the face of his new travelers. And that's when the Doctor realized…

"Yeah and…" Emma said entering inside taking everything in. The Doctor smiled more. He loved the first look of the TARDIS that every companion had.

"Big? Well, you can't travel too far in a small space, can you?" he said, happily making his way to an odd-looking computer. He suddenly bent down behind the console to pick something up. "AAHA! Screwdriver!" He said, holding a thing that was the size of a pen. "Sonic screwdriver-always comes in handy." It was a greyish white color with four different buttons on the handle of it. There was a blue light at the tip of the device. A black tip was at the other end. He held it up to his ear tapping on it. The blue light went on along with a whistling sound. He pocketed the item and went back to the computer.

He watched her from behind the screen, "You said that these Death Eaters are following orders from this Dark Lord. Do you know what their names are?" he asked, typing into the computer.

"I know of just a few—mainly Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange," Emma said again with a shudder. "Most are wealthy powerful Pureblood wizarding families, who want the same thing that the Dark Lord wants." The Doctor paused for a moment sensing the darkness in her voice, "Those who were sorted in the Slytherin House in Hogwarts."

"So there are houses in Hogwarts?" He asked, trying to keep up the conversation while looking back at the screen. Emma nodded in response.

"Four. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and then the house I'm in Ravenclaw," Emma explained briefly. She moved over to where he was, still curious about the TARDIS.

"Bravery, cunning (evil, on occasion), hard-work, and wisdom?" The Doctor summarized quickly, catching the girl off guard. Emma forgot that Rose had said that he catches on quickly to things. Doubtless she no idea the Doctor already had prior knowledge about her world…

"Pretty much," Emma said casually. The Doctor continued to run whatever he could through the TARDIS and looking for a way to get it running again. The door opened again he looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway. She looked around as if she had forgotten what it was like. But the instant she saw Emma there, her expression changed to extreme disapproval.

"I thought I told you to stay in the house," she said, sounding a lot like her mother. "Go inside _now_," Rose said, pointing outside of the door. "This is not a place for you." Emma stayed rooted to her spot. Rose wasn't going to make her leave this chance behind.

"No, I can stay if I want. You never left when someone told _you_ to go," Emma said defensively. Rose's lips thinned rapidly and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Emma, that was different and I am not going to allow a sixteen year old to make a dumb choice. You don't know how dangerous things could get," Rose said sternly. The Doctor saw the motherly also sisterly love for the young girl inside of her.

"How is it different with me?" Emma said, irritation beginning to surface in her voice. "Maybe it isn't that different with me." Rose sighed looking at the Doctor for help.

"Doctor, a word outside, please?" Rose said directly to the man. He nodded knowing what was going to be said. He let her lead him out into the gardens. Her eyes said everything, "She isn't ready for this," Rose said, almost pleading with him.

"Rose, I agree that she isn't but neither were you, at first," he said solemnly. "But I could use her to figure out what is going on here. She knows more than what you think," he added, again driving the point home.

She hated it when he was right but she expected the same about Emma for months now. "Fine, but I'm going with her. I'm not letting her get hurt," Rose said with finality in her voice.

"Fine," he said, smiling slightly, "Just like old times, eh?" He said placing an arm around her. She laughed softly and looked up at him.

"Just like old times, Doctor," she said as they re-entered the ship. He knew that after this was done, that this was the last time. He decided to bask in the brief moment of happiness that he was, at last, traveling with Rose, one last time.

"Well, Allons-y!" He said running back over to the console. "Let's see what she can handle." He started flipping switches and turned the key. First nothing happened but then slowly a revving noise started up. His eyes lit up at the sound, "That husband of yours is brilliant!" He said hugging Rose tightly. "A bloody genius!" The sound grew louder by the second.

"He does know what he is doing," Rose said, smirking. The two took their positions at the main console. Emma watched and for once started to get truly excited. She was going on her first trip through time and space.

"That he does!" the Doctor said excitedly, "Now where would these Death Eaters be hiding, Emma?" He ran around the machine his eyes piercing her own.

"No one knows but it's wherever the Dark Lord is. No one knows that either," Emma said feeling like she had given them a dead end trail. The Doctor seemed to be unaffected by this.

"Right, so we need someone else who may know more about them," The Doctor said, shifting a level. The shift caused Emma to grab on to a nearby pole.

The light bulb went off in her head on who they could talk to, "I know the right person, he has fought the Death Eaters before and the Dark Lord too," Emma informed them quickly, "But I don't know where he is. I do know someone who does. My best friend, Luna Lovegood. She's close friends with Harry Potter."

It felt like only a short while to Emma but the TARDIS suddenly stopped moving and became silent again. She wondered if they had landed at the Lovegoods or somewhere completely different. The Doctor held the door opened for the girls before following them out of the box.

"Hmm. They live in a giant rook…interesting…" he said, looking up at the black-coloured cylindrical house on top of a hill with a stream at the base of it. They headed up the hill to the broken gate outside of the front yard. There were two signs posted on the fence. One saying, "Editor of the Quibbler" and the other "Pick Your own Mistletoe." "Must be prepared for werewolves," The Doctor said nonchalantly. Rose hid a giggle by coughing.

On each side of a zigzagging pathway a variety of odd plants lined it all the way to the door. Two old crab apple trees stood on either side of the front door, bearing berry-sized fruits and white-headed mistletoe. The front door was thick and black. It was studded with iron nails. An eagle knocker stared at them on the front door.

As if on cue, the door opened before the Doctor could even get his hand up to knock. A girl with long blonde hair and dreamy faraway blue eyes stood there. He took note of the white flowers that were in her hair and the canary yellow dress that she was wearing.

He was beginning to wonder if the odd young woman realized that they were even there. Until she finally spoke, "Hello Emma, nice to see you here. Please do come in," The girl said in an airy type voice that matched her outward appearance.

"Luna Lu, who is it?" A man's voice said from the back of the room. The owner of the voice descended from the spiral staircase. The man had shoulder length white stringy hair, and he also seemed to be slightly cross-eyed. He wore robes that matched the girl's dress. The one thing that caught the Doctor's eye the most was the necklace that hung around his neck. The pendant was a golden triangle within a circle. A vertical line divided both circle and triangle into halves.

"It's Emma, Daddy," Luna said cheerfully leading the way into the odd looking kitchen. She walked over to her father who glanced at the three suspiciously. "She is in my house at school." She explained to him. The man smiled holding out his hand towards them.

"Hello, yes any friends of my Luna are welcomed here. I'm Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of The Quibbler. Have you read it? If not, feel free to take a copy of it," he said, gesturing to a pile of papers in the back of the room. "You are?" Xenophilius said as the Doctor shook his hand.

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself with a smile. "This is my companion, Rose Tyler." Rose nodded and shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lovegood," Rose said politely. Emma watched the Doctor slowly take in everything about the room. Every cupboard was designed to fit the circular shape of the room. Each cupboard was painted in a bright primary color with flowers, insects, and birds. It created an Alice in Wonderland feel, and the spiral staircase completed it.

"'Doctor,'" Xenophilius repeated, "what an unusual name. I have been told that doctors are what Muggles call people who cut others open for healing," He said, causing Rose to give him a strange look, "It's nice to finally get to meet you and your daughter," Xenophilius said warmly hugging Luna close. Emma almost burst out laughing at the expressions of shock on the Doctor and Rose's faces.

"Oh, no. No, we aren't Emma's parents," Rose said, trying to hide the blush that appeared on her face. The Doctor cleared his throat, and walked over to examine something.

"Oh, I am so sorry when he said you were his companion I assumed that was what he had meant. Please forgive me," Luna's father said in friendly apology. Emma tried her best to not laugh again.

"No, we're not married," the Doctor said admiring an item on a nearby counter. "We just travel together," he said winking at them. Both Lovegoods stared at them a bit in confusion.

"I just live with Rose's family…" Emma said, not wanting to talk about what happened to her family. Luna smiled at her understandingly before giving her a hug. She heard the sonic screwdriver going off as the Doctor continued to examine everything. Xenophilius peered at the Doctor's object in fascination.

Rose stayed close behind him but keeping an eye on Emma. "You know, technically I am your wife," she whispered to him mischievously. He glanced at her in the same way.

"I see and speaking of traveling we had best be off," Xenophilius said, dusting off his yellow robes, "We were about to go to a wedding close by."

"Bill and Fleur, they are friends of the family. The Weasleys," Luna said dreamily. That caused something to click in Emma's head. Maybe he would be there. He had to be—he was close with them as well.

"Luna, do you know if Harry is going to be there?" Emma asked in her best casual voice. Luna stared off for a few moments in thought.

"You know Harry Potter too?" Xenophilius asked excitedly at the idea, "I am hoping to meet him there. I have wanted to meet him for quite some time now." Luna smiled, suddenly back in reality.

"I'm sure that he'll be there," Luna confirmed softly, "You can come with us. It's just over the hill," she offered to the three.

"Yes, thank you, Luna," Emma said gratefully to the girl. She gave the Doctor a look of their mission being completed.

"Off we go then," the Doctor said enthusiastically, taking Rose's arm. Hopefully, Harry Potter would be able to give the Doctor more information. He shook his head; the Doctor would actually be meeting one of his favorite literary characters face-to-face…

They made their way to the opposite side of the hill to where the wedding was being held. It wasn't too often that the Doctor got the chance to truly admire the scenery around him. He squeezed Rose's hand as he watched the wind blow through her hair. Her eyes had their old sparkle back.

"Doctor, how is it that you travel?" Xenophilius inquired of the man in curiosity. At first, the Doctor didn't know how to answer the eccentric man's question.

"By TARDIS," he replied nonchalantly. Xenophilius gave him a most peculiar look.

"By what? Is it some kind of transportation that Muggles use?" he questioned, now even more interested in what the Doctor had to say. A smile grew across the Doctor's face.

"TARDIS. It's is a very different way to travel, one may say," the Doctor said, smirking a bit. Rose shook her head and laughed softly. Xenophilius appeared to take that as a good explanation.

"What did you mean by some kind of Muggle transportation? What is a Muggle?" Rose questioned Xenophilius, a bit thrown off by the term.

"A Muggle is someone who isn't a witch or a wizard," Luna answered as if they were discussing it over tea. Rose stared at them then at the Doctor, "So you are…a witch and a wizard?" Then she looked directly at Emma in realization. The dark-haired girl avoided Rose's gaze and picked up her pace.

"Yes, my mum was a witch too," Luna said her voice began to get even more misty. That was what Emma was hiding from them—the fact that she was a witch! Did this mean that she was what the Doctor told Rose about…a Carrionite?

The Doctor must have read her mind because he pulled her to the side. He looked back before whispering, "They aren't Carrionites, I checked earlier—they are human. So is Emma," he said, giving her worried nerves a rest. Rose nodded in understanding. The two began to follow the others again to their destination.

From the top of the hill, the Doctor could make out four big white tents behind a house that appeared to be off-center. Everything about it was even more disorganized then the Lovegood residence. But it again made the Doctor interested to find out what else had been pulled into this world.

They stayed close to the Lovegoods the closer they got to the bustling crowd around the tents. A redheaded woman in a mismatched patchwork dress appearing to be fussing over every last detail. The Doctor started to get a sense of an older Donna Noble from the woman, especially after watching her yell at two redheaded young men. _And that must be Molly Weasley,_ the Doctor thought to himself with amusement.

A young woman with long curly brown hair wearing a beautiful red dress stood at the gate with a redhead young man in dark blue dress robes. "Hello, Hermione," Luna greeted the girl politely, "Ronald." The young man just grunted inaudibly. Nice to see you both again. This is my father, Xenophilius."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lovegood. I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself warmly. "Thank you both very much for coming," Xenophilius bowed his head in polite response.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the young man said as an afterthought causing the Hermione girl to briefly glare at him. Molly Weasley walked over wearing a very stressed smile on her face.

"Xenophilius, Luna, so glad that you could make it," the woman said kindly as she wiped her hands off on her apron before shaking his hand. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, Molly. It is our pleasure to be here," Xenophilius said, returning the polite sentiments. "Oh, these are our friends, the Doctor, Rose, and Emma, they wanted to accompany us to the wedding." The Doctor smiled his best charming smile and nodded his head.

Molly did a quick survey of the Doctor. Not sure what to think of his attire of a tan trench coat, a suit, and trainers. Nonetheless, she gave them all a welcoming smile.

"I'm Molly Weasley and we would love to have more guests. Please come in. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Molly said, ushering them into the backyard. Her eyes widened as she saw glasses being magically moved onto a pyramid on a table. "FRED! GEORGE! PUT THOSE GLASSES BACK AT ONCE! I am not having you two creating any unneeded disasters today!"

"Come on, Mum, we were just lightening up the place," the one named Fred said, feigning innocence. The second followed suit. "But then again George does that with his new-found sainthood." He added giving the other a wink.

"Right you are, brother of mine. Come, let's spread my wonderful 'holiness'," George said to his twin mischievously. The two walked back into the house in whispers. Their mother left to repair things.

"That is what I mean…" the Doctor said, laughing to himself, "Gingers have all the fun. I like them." Luna and her father had wandered off to the garden. Apparently, something had captured their interest. Rose looked around, falling back into memories of her own wedding day not too long ago.

"There he is," Emma said breaking the two adults out of their thoughts. She pointed to a thin young man, who had messy raven black hair and round thick glasses. The Doctor felt all feeling leave his body as he stared at the boy. It was impossible… He had witnessed the gruesome murder.

"It can't be… It's impossible…" the Doctor muttered in shock causing both young women to look at him in confusion. But he couldn't deny the perfect resemblance down to how he walked. But he'd felt it within him…in this blending of the two worlds…

"It can't be what, Doctor?" Rose asked looking back and forth between the two. "Doctor?" She repeated more worried about what he had seen. The man's eyes momentarily lost their sparkle and almost gained a fire to them.

"My son," the Doctor said grimly. Rose continued to stare at him in disbelief. Emma did the same, not sure what it meant. The Doctor remained frozen in place. How could it have been possible… Surely the Master had something to do with it. Because the dead did not just come back to life.


	3. Disastrous Deceptions

Rose stared at him in silence for what went on for ages at his revelation. There was so much but so little she knew about the Doctor. She had always assumed that he could have had a family on Gallifrey, as he had never liked to talk about his past. Rose never asked because of that reason.

He couldn't help feeling infuriated by the sight of the young man. It had to be some twisted diversion set by the Master. He knew what the Master was capable of doing. That young man was just an illusion

"You have a son?" Rose asked over her shock. The Doctor didn't reply but continued to stare at the young man.

"I had a son," he said through gritted teeth, his eyes showed a mix of danger and sadness. "During the Time War…I watched Davros the reason the Daleks were ever created, kill my son, Ryder. He killed him right in front of me," he said, his hatred now flowing freely. _At least_, the Doctor realized, adding mentally, _that's how it was done in this crossover of universes…_

"So how can Harry be your son?" Emma asked, confused by the entire reason behind everything. The Doctor's eyes almost seemed to burn into hers.

"Because the Master is going to play to his assumptions of my weaknesses," he said with deadly coldness. He left the girls in middle of his whirlwind as he pushed his way through the joyful crowds toward Harry. He was determined to throw a wrench in the Master's plan. This time, the Master had gone too far. Rose took off after him, knowing the possible outcome of that encounter.

The Doctor reached out and gripped into Harry's arm which caused him to face the enraged man in confusion.

"What the hell? Let go of me. Who are you?" Harry demanded, taken aback by the strange man's sudden actions. Everything down to his eyes had been perfectly mimicked.

Harry had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man's face clearly. With suddenly clarity, Harry knew who he was. But the last that Harry knew of the foul man, he had gotten the Dementor's Kiss three years prior. It was the main reason that Voldemort was now back in full power.

"You…after all this time…" Harry growled at the man, "Again playing dead, are we? Trying to help your master advance more?" He stepped closer to him as his anger grew into full blown fury. His wand was aimed at his throat. "If he won't kill you then I will, Barty." The man's brown eyes widened a bit but become more enraged ignoring the boy's comment. He snatched Harry's wand right out of his hand. He pushed him up against the wall. Anger pounded in the older man's ears.

The Doctor tightened his grip upon him…he wasn't going to win. Not this time, "He taught you well but not well enough," the Doctor seethed, not caring who was watching. He wasn't going to take the bait. He had learned one too many times that way. "Who are you! Where is he!"

"How should I know where Voldemort is! He is your master," Harry said, his eyes holding the same intense anger as the Doctor's.

"Don't play games with me! Where is the Master!" He said dangerously with his eyes flickering showing the true intent of the man. Harry struggled but hid his fear well. In the same way that the Master did.

"I don't know where your master is!" Harry said again, fire coming from his voice. The Doctor stared at the dark-haired young man for about five seconds, allowing his righteous anger to fill him up from the inside. He finally released the boy moments later.

"Get. Out." The Doctor said in his deadliest voice.

The young man's eyes widened and he stared back in utter confusion. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Are you _deaf_?" the Doctor continued, his arm raising and pointing the way out the young man had come, "I said get _out_ of here! I refuse to believe that you aren't some sort of figment of the universes that the Master has cooked up!" he roared.

The Doctor went to whirl away, but as he did, his gaze shifted and caught something on the young man's wrist. It was a watch. Something shimmered across the front face...

Suddenly, the Doctor stormed the young man again, yanking his wrist in front of his eyes. The Doctor's mouth fell open as he examined the watch-there on the face-it was the Gallifreyan symbol.

"It can't be…" the Doctor muttered, looking at the watch. He had only come in contact with this type of watch twice before. Once for his own purpose. There in front of him in Gallifreyan was his sons name etched upon it.

"What is going on here?" A male's voice demanded from behind them. He turned to face a redheaded man rushing up toward them with others with him. All with wands aimed ready for attack. "Let go of him now," the man said warningly in fatherly protection.

Reluctantly the Doctor obeyed the command that was given but it didn't mean that he was going to back down either. For all he knew, they could all be the Master's minions.

"Why isn't it, Barty Crouch Jr," a brown-haired man said coldly. His eyes burned into the Doctor's. He decided to go along with whatever story that they were told of him. Maybe one of them would slip up.

"Why it is," the Doctor said menacingly. At the moment, he couldn't recall exactly how the Barty Crouch man behaved but he did his best. He had his sonic screwdriver ready for a fast escape. The first man aimed his wand at his heart.

"Harry, get in the house now," the man ordered him firmly, not taking his eyes off the Doctor. The young man only moved over to the group instead of doing what he was told. It reminded him of what Ryder had done in the Time War—his own son had been willing to fight and die with honor. "Get inside now," he repeated again more harshly this time.

"No, I'm not going to let anyone else risk their lives for me again," Harry said, his determination came across as eerily like the Doctor's. And it was for the same reason—to protect the lives of the innocent.

"What is it that you want, Barty?" The man continued his interrogation. The Doctor remained silent for a bit. He respected the man for not backing down. If they were working for the enemy, they would have known his true identity by now.

Everything was rapidly becoming more confusing. Before he could respond, a small white light came shooting down from somewhere above. It hovered in the middle of the room.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming," A booming voice came solemnly through the ball of light, "Be warned they are coming. They are coming." It disappeared.

With the same unexpected pattern explosions hit the tents. People scattered, screaming in fear. Dark streaks of smoke filled the skies and dropped onto the ground. It was exactly like Rose had told him. The hooded figures stood before him. He expected the Master to be hiding under one of those masks.

The Doctor was forced into a rushing crowd of frantic people. His thoughts turned to those who were with them. Especially Rose, they had been in some intense situations but this—was different.

Emma threw the best spells that she knew at the Death Eaters. Rose was right behind her as they ran through the masses. It was hard to see through the flying spells, curses, and glass flying everywhere.

"Stupefy!" Emma shouted over her shoulder at an approaching Death Eater. The spell hit with perfect aim. She jumped over a fallen over table they needed to find the Doctor. "Doctor!" She called out into the crowd hoping that he could hear her over the screams.

"Rose! Emma! Rose!" The Doctor tried calling out over everyone growing more worried about Rose. He knew she could handle her own. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wrong was going to happen.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled upon seeing him in the distance. "Doctor!" She said again picking up speed. He spotted her and began to run towards her. From her left someone bumped into her causing her to change direction.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled watching the scene happening just feet away. She had grabbed someone's hand that she had assumed was Emma. Before she could even blink the place blurred over. She felt like she was being sucked down a drain.

Emma barely got to Rose before she had completely Disapparated along side someone else. She took her hand remembering seeing the horrified look of the Doctor.

In a matter of seconds, Rose and Emma had disappeared in a blink of an eye into thin air.

"Hello, Doctor," a slightly distorted voice said from behind him. He turned to see a masked man behind him. The mask had filigree on the sides of it with the outline of a skull on it.

"Do you like my new attire?" the man asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I have evolved from what I used to be." He continued taking a step closer, "The only downfall is that I can still hear them… the drums." The Doctor's eyes widened at the realization of who was behind the mask.

"Master," he said with guttural growl. He lunged for the man but he disappeared into the black smoke. He could hear the Master's laughter taunting him.

* * *

Emma felt her entire body colliding with the cemented ground. She hadn't Apparated before. She was still gasping for air; it had felt like she had been sucked down some kind of tube. Nonetheless, she saw why most wizards preferred Floo Powder or brooms to travel.

She took in her new surroundings. She had ended up in the middle of London. People pushed passed her on the sidewalk. Now she had to find Rose and the others. It was going to be like finding four needles in a haystack. She went to start walking down the street went three voices came from in front of her.

"Just as a matter of interest, why Tottenham Court Road?" Emma heard Ron questioning the other two curiously. _Well at least, I know where I'm at now, _Emma thought to herself as she tried catching up to them.

"I used to come here with my mum and dad…I don't know why I did that…" She said with a stressed sigh, "But I'm sure we're safer out in the Muggle world. It's not where they'll expect us to be." Emma could make out the back of Hermione's red dress through the gaps in the crowd.

"True…but don't you feel a bit – exposed?" Ron continued his queries, looking around them briefly, making sure that they hadn't been followed. They rounded a nearby corner. Emma picked up her pace to keep up. From out of nowhere a hand grabbed her arm.

She froze completely, still afraid to see who the person was. The unknown person suddenly wrapped their arms around her. She started to move her hand to her wand slowly.

"Oh, my…Emma! Are you alright?" Rose's voice said in her ear. The blonde young woman briefly pulled away only to scan her over for any injuries. "I thought that I'd lost you back there…" She hugged the girl again. "How did we get to Tottenham Court Road?" Rose asked, looking around in confusion.

"We Apparated…accidentally." Emma explained "It's like a magical way of transporting to one place to another," she said, trying to evade the nausea that came over her. "Similar to teleportation… But legally I'm not even supposed to Apparate…" she confessed with a hint of embarrassment.

"Wait…why can't you Apparate legally?" Rose asked her suspiciously. Emma smiled shamefully.

"I have to have a license to Apparate…I don't get that until this year…" She said as if she was being scolded by a parent. "But with the way things are now…doesn't look like it's going to happen." Emma continued her search for where the trio had gone. Rose grabbed her again.

"But we need to get back to the Doctor or somehow tell him where we are," Rose said pulling Emma back down the other direction. Emma again stopped her expression was quite grim. "What? What is it?" Rose asked, her concern growing more.

"We can't go back…Everything we do from now will be watched by the Death Eaters," Emma told her gravely, now realizing the severity of the situation at hand. She turned around to head back to where she had last seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Excuse me? How did you get here?" Harry's voice suddenly said from Emma's left. She turned to see the three staring at her in immense suspicion. Hermione seemed to be looking both girls over in curiosity.

"You both came to the wedding with that man. You are Luna's friend," Hermione said remembering their brief encounter. "How did you get here?" She repeated Harry's question.

"We accidentally Apparated along with you…" Emma said awkwardly like a child being caught red handed. "Rose grabbed on to one of you thinking it was me…" They all remained silent. A little too silent for Emma's liking.

"They can't come with us. They don't even know about what we are doing," Ron said, hinting something to Harry trying to be discreet. Harry continued to look at them in deep thought. It reminded Rose exactly of the Doctor whenever he was considering something.

"We don't have any other choice," Harry said after a few moments. Ron stared at him in disbelief and horror. "We can't just leave them here…they can't go back to the Burrow. Anybody or any_thing_ could be watching." Ron obviously didn't approve of the change in plans but knew that Harry was right…

"Fine, if they slow us down then it's their fault when we get caught," Ron said hotly. Harry still seemed to be figuring them out. Both girls thanked them unsure of what the outcome maybe from that point on.

"Come on, we can go into that café to see what our next step should be," Hermione said, leading the way to a building with a sign that read, 'Luchino Café.' The five squeezed into one of the back booth. It was simplistic but had a nice Italian feel to it.

"So how do you know Rose and—what was his name again?" Hermione asked trying to be as friendly as she could. The two young women shared an unsure glance of how to answer the question.

"The Doctor," Rose said directly she was still a bit on edge from earlier, "I met the Doctor about some years ago…traveled with him for awhile, then stopped. With Emma, my family has recently taken her in due to…" She let the words fade off, knowing it wasn't her place to say.

"They're gone," Emma said leaving little room for questioning. She could see a familiar flicker of sympathy in both Harry and Hermione's eyes. The young woman averted her sight onto the table. She didn't want anyone else's pity or sympathy. Hermione placed a comforting hand on Emma's. She fought against the melting of the ice that surrounded her heart because of the simple action.

"Thank you," the dark-haired girl said appreciatively, her eyes held their sadness. Hermione nodded in mute understanding. The two girls had so much in common and yet they never became friends. Now that Emma thought about it, was odd because of how close Luna had become with both of them.

"Did you ever go to Hogwarts?" Hermione said, continuing the conversation. This was what Emma had expected since their arrival at the wedding. Until this point in time, Rose knew nothing about the school. Emma was never sure how to explain that part of her life to the blonde.

"Umm…No…I don't even know what kind of school that is…" Rose replied wishing that the Doctor had been there. It was so much easier to adapt to anything when he was around. He always seemed to know what to do. She watched Ron's expression once more become horror-stricken.

"You mean to tell me that we have two Muggles travelling with us?" Ron said throwing Harry a deadly glare, "Do have any idea of what this could do to us!" He almost shouted at the young man.

"I'll have you know, I am a Muggleborn not a Muggle," Emma said defensively. Ron's glare moved to her. Luna had mentioned how quickly he was to judge others. She wasn't going to let him get far with it.

"Oh, really? Why is that I have never seen you around the school?" Ron retorted in an accusatory manner. Emma's hazel eyes flashed dangerously her voice however, stayed level.

"I am a Ravenclaw and I joined Dumbledore's Army during my fourth year with Luna," Emma said, her anger close to erupting. "I was the one who warned Harry about Marriettia's talk with the toad."

"I remember," Hermione said, looking at Emma in recognition. "You had said that she had gotten to Umbridge about the DA. We barely made it out…" Ron went to protest but Hermione held up her hand to stop him. He just sat there with his arms folded across him.

"Although Rose is a Muggle, we can't just leave them here. She already knows of our world. "We all know what's going on! Voldemort's taken over the Ministry." A shiver went up Emma's spine at the mention of the name. "For now, all we can do is try to contact the Order through Patronus.

At that moment the bell on the door jingled as two workmen entered the café. A red flag went up in Emma's head. Something felt off about them… Hermione reached down to get something out of her bag. That was when everything slowed down. Harry suddenly pulled out his wand and aimed it at one of the men. Both of them had their wands drawn.

One shouted, "Expulso!" in Harry's direction, but he destroyed a vase. Ron jumped over the table, pushing Hermione back into her bench. She collided with Emma and Rose. Another spell shattered the wall right behind where Ron's head had been.

"Stupefy!" Ron bellowed at one of the Death Eaters. He managed to stun the man seconds before the other bound Ron with ropes. He fell to the ground. Emma stepped over him her wand aimed at the men.

"Rose, get down!" Emma shouted behind her to the blonde woman. She quickly obeyed by crawling underneath a table. "Impedimenta!" The spell barely missed the dark-haired man and crashed into a picture on the wall.

The three ducked and dodged behind tables as sparks flew across the room. Harry finally stunned the man with the short blonde hair. He slumped just in front of the counter. Harry aimed a second stunning spell at the dark-haired man. He dodged the spell, causing it to hit the waitress that was trying to escape.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione said striking the dark haired man dead on. He fell behind the counter. She severed the ropes around Ron before pulling down the blinds to all the windows. She locked the door as well.

Ron took something out of his pocket that resembled a silver lighter. He went to each light with it. The item sucked the light out of each bulb. He only left two by the counter, he then joined Harry by where the two Death Eaters lay.

Emma helped Rose out of her hiding place. The expression on Harry's face gave the blonde young woman the chills. She had only see anger like that once before with the Doctor.

"What are we going to do with them? Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go just now," Ron said panting. Emma could hear a hint of dark excitement in is voice. "That one is Doholov," he said, pointing his wand at the dark-haired man, and this one is, Rowle. I remember them from the battle at the Ministry and the battle from a few months ago."

"We just need to wipe their memories. It's better like that. It'll throw them off the scent. If we kill them it'd be obvious that we were here," Harry said still glaring at the men.

"Hermione is good at that," Ron said as she walked over. He drew a hand down her jaw line. Something in Hermione's eyes told Emma that she was somewhat terrified to do so.

Emma stepped up next to her and gave her a reassuring glance, "Oblivate," Emma said pointing her wand at Rowle. Hermione followed suit with Dolohov.

Both Harry and Ron began to clean up the café, leaving nothing of their presence behind. Emma had finished modifying the waitress's memory when she saw Rose feeling around her waist. She pulled her phone from her back pocket.

Though confused by the number that appeared, she answered it carefully, "Hello?" She said with the others watching her apprehensive of what it could be.

"Rose, can you hear me?" A familiar almost excited voice answered back, "It's the Doctor."


	4. The Curse of Being a Time Lord

"Doctor?" Rose said. Her voice carried a mixture of relief and shock, "How were you able to call my cell?" She could envision his mischievous expression during the short pause between them.

"I managed to make it back to the TARDIS," he said, while doing something close by. His voice carried the usual exhilarated tone. The others watched Rose, curious to what he was saying but anxious to leave before they were attacked again. "Xenophilius gave them a good run for it. I also convinced the Order that I am not the enemy." The TARDIS hummed in the background.

"The Order? What is that?" Rose asked, causing Harry's head to quickly turn in her direction.

"Haven't you ever read _Harry Potter?_" the Doctor asked exasperatedly.

"No, Doctor," Rose said with a hint of annoyance, "not everybody in the world has read _Harry Potter, _you know."

"Every Briton worth their salt has," the Doctor mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Rose said. "I didn't quite hear what you said."

"I said no matter, I shall explain. The Order of The Phoenix is the equivalent to Torchwood. This group was created by a man named Albus Dumbledore years ago for the same war against the Dark Lord," the Doctor summarized the background for her.

She hardly noticed that Harry was now standing in front of her. "What about the Order? Is everyone alright?" Harry said directly. His concern was still on those that they were force to leave behind.

"Yes, everyone is fine. The Order outnumbered them," the Doctor replied loudly, upon hearing Harry's questions and understanding the young man's fears. Harry nodded in appreciation of the news and returned to his friends. "Are you and Emma alright?" the Doctor asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"Yes, we're fine…we sort of teleported to Tottenham Court Road," Rose said, still a bit thrown off about it all. Everything was happening in rapid succession. "Those…Death Eater people found us in a café. But how, when they were at the wedding?"

"Did any of you say the Dark Lord's name?" The Doctor quizzed her intently. There was a long pause between them.

_What did that have to do with anything?_ Rose thought to herself. Then again, much of the time, little that the Doctor did made any sense at all.

"Yes, Hermione did just before they came in," Rose replied back, she heard the Doctor swear to himself. Another pause met them. Rose knew that he had discovered something.

"Whatever you do, do _not_ say his name," he said, making a point to emphasis on how important it was, "After the Minister of this realm was murdered, they placed what was called a Taboo Charm on the word in order to locate where Harry Potter or those fighting with him are. Tell the others." He said again very objectively. "And Rose…" He always had such a hard time when it came to anything sentimental.

"Yes, Doctor," she said, it took her back to when they were on Krop Tor. Seconds before he had gone down into the Satan's Pit.

"Please be safe," he said. The emotion could now be heard clearly in his voice. It was no longer masked. It was always so hard on him when they were spilt apart like this. He felt like it was his duty to protect those who travelled with him. She wished time and time again that she could take that burden off his shoulders.

"I will and you do the same," Rose said echoing the same concern for him in her own voice.

"You know me, I live for danger," he said, regaining his lighthearted manner again. "Keep in contact. Tell me where you are. I'll be on my way." He reassured her. "I have to do something for the Order of The Phoenix. One more thing, don't let Harry open that watch at any costs," he added seriously. The young woman looked at the young man briefly.

"Why? Does it have anything to do with the Carrionites?" she asked, moving closer to the wall.

"No, it has nothing to do with them but everything to do with Time Lords," he said gravely. "If it falls into the wrong hands…You know the outcome," Rose couldn't help being a little scared about this.

"What can happen if it's opened?" she questioned him. She waited for his riddle of an answer. She had the assumption that it was what ripped opened the Vortex again.

"If opened, Harry Potter would not exist anymore. Ryder will be reborn. The fob watch is part of something called the Chameleon Arch. It is used to hold the removed biological make up of a Time Lord. If one should ever decide to become human to protect themselves from imminent danger. It had my son's name on it in Gallifreyan. The language of the Time Lords," the Doctor explained soberly.

"Somehow Ryder's DNA has been put into that watch. That is impossible since he never survived. But it could have worked with the Chameleon Arch, if the person had something of Ryder's. Meaning…" The thought trailed off into nothingness.

"Meaning Harry could be the human version of Ryder," Rose finished for him in a hushed voice, making sure the others didn't hear her. The tension seemed to seep through the phone.

"That we don't know if he is for sure. Remember how you were when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS?" He asked intently of her.

"Yes, my head hurt so badly…." Rose said thinking back to when she did that to save him.

"The human mind cannot handle the thought process or the knowledge of a Time Lord. If that isn't Ryder and he opens it, his mind will burn up from the intense overload. Don't let him open it yet… He isn't ready for the truth…" The Doctor said grimly, "In time we will know the truth. If he is Ryder, he will have to make a choice at some point but not right now. When the time comes he'll have a hard enough time deciding," he sighed softly.

"You speak as if you have had experience in this," Rose said, picking up on the pure voice of reason and remembrance. He laughed softly.

"I have…I used the Chameleon Arch myself with Martha to escape 'The Family'. Hardest choice that I had to make. That is why I want him to be sure," The Doctor said sadly. Rose admired him even more…he was always so candid with her, "Tell him nothing until he is ready."

"Rose?" Emma said questioningly knowing that the others wanted to leave. The blonde young woman nodded and held up her hand.

"Can do, Doctor," Rose assured him, "Be safe…" As she hung up, Emma could see that she wanted to say something else to him. She held her phone to her heart for a minute. Emma fully understood that feeling.

The young blonde woman quickly went back into the business like mindset when she joined them. Ron was still unpleased at the fact that Rose had to travel with them. It, however, made Emma more curious as to what their journey consisted of.

"Where do we go from here?" Rose asked what Emma was thinking. Hermione's chewed on her lip in thought. "The Doctor said that there is some kind of Taboo Charm on the Dark Lord's name."

"So, if we say his name the Death Eaters will be able to find us?" Hermione said sharing glances with the boys. That must have been how the Death Eaters were able to find them so quickly.

"Yes, it doesn't matter how protected we are. They will find us," Rose said taking charge again, "Harry, do not open that watch you have on," she said directly to him, knowing he would ask for a reason behind the request, "It works as another way of tracking your whereabouts," Rose lied firmly. "If you open it, they will find us."

Harry seemed to be questioning her words before giving a short nod in acknowledgement. Emma could tell that there was something more behind the explanation. Whenever Rose lied it was for a good reason.

"Where do we go now?" Ron asked Harry, attempting to not let Rose butt into their obvious group dyanmic. Harry rubbed his forehead in thought.

"The only place that I can think of is Grimmauld Place," he said with a heavy sigh. No one could object to the suggestion. They basically didn't have anywhere else to go. The five grouped together to prepare for another Apparation trip.

Harry gave Emma his best reassuring look before she cautiously took his arm. Though Luna trusted him, Emma couldn't do the same. How could she, when they kept the reason for their escape so secret?

It didn't add up at all to her but she knew they would find out in time. Emma barely felt Rose taking her own arm. Still unsure about what was about to happen. Without the Doctor, she had to make sure that Emma was safe. The café was sucked into the swirling colors and the five disappeared into the void.

* * *

The Doctor's mind kept going back to the moment when the Master revealed himself. Why didn't he do anything? What stopped him from doing what he knew had to be done. They had a content game of cat and mouse going on between them.

Things were much worse than the Doctor had thought. Not only did the Master rip apart the threads of the universe but he was also among those who wanted the Dark Lord's will. From what the Doctor had heard from everyone else the combination of the two was a very dangerous thing—to every sentient being in all the universes.

The Master would soak up everything that Voldemort would show them. The two were almost one in the same. Both wanted the same goal. World domination… Which meant that once Voldemort found out what the Master was capable of; he would want more than destruction of Earth.

That made finding his enemy so much more critical for the Doctor. He almost feared that this would be a match that he couldn't beat. He may have been in way over his head. He had to focus on his companions first.

After Emma and Rose vanished from the wedding, the Order of The Phoenix had cornered him still under the assumed name of Barty Crouch Jr.

They began questioning where he had been hiding for all of these years. Usually, he knew about the world he was in due to travelling to almost all of them more than once. Or he followed his instincts about it. This was different…he for the first time knew nothing. His death had been suggested by almost all of the members except for one.

Ron's father, Arthur Weasley, had pointed out that if he had been the real Barty, he would have killed all of them earlier or fled with the other Death Eaters. That and he had been very submissive when they approached him. Nothing how the real Barty Jr. had been.

Grateful for the man's reasoning, the Doctor had complete respect for him. He saw Donna's grandfather, Wilfred in him. The eye wanting to see good in all, when most defaulted to the human nature.

He now sat inside of the Weasley home ,taking everything in. He could tell that before the wedding it was filled with a jumbled and cluttered array of furniture. But warming, welcoming and cozy whenever guest were brought inside. Very much used for a family that had so little and so much love to give.

Molly had made sure that the house was spotless and perfect before the wedding. The inner turmoil of everyone thinking they were unfit for the new in-laws. The Doctor loved the quaint feeling he got from it. This was something he never really experienced since he left Gallifrey.

He had seen some of what families were meant to be when he had traveled with Rose and Donna. It was the very thing he had had once upon a time. It was the reason why he had let Rose go when the rip between dimensions was closing. It was why he decided to erase every memory of him from Donna's mind. So, they would never have to be without something so wonderful.

"I see why Harry loved coming here so much," Luna Lovegood said, watching the Doctor study everything. "It carries that aura of being home and safe. The one place one can feel a part of something. Much like how you are with the TARDIS. It's your safe haven." He faced the young woman curiously. It was odd hearing such blunt honesty from someone else.

"Yes, it was my safe haven for the longest time…I never really felt safe anywhere else unless one counts my home, Gallifrey," The Doctor said reflecting on the past hundred years. "And then there came a time, Gallifrey ceased being home…"

"And you were welcomed among the stars," Luna added knowingly. It amazed the Doctor with how insightful Luna was. Seeing things that are too often dismissed-so much like himself.

"Rose and Emma are in good hands. The best we have in this world," Luna said reassuringly, as if reading his deepest hidden thoughts again. "Then again I would and do trust Harry, Hermione, and Ron more than anything." Her silvery blue eyes wandered around the Doctor's head.

"Why is that?" He inquired of her, intrigued. She smiled as she met his eyes.

"Because they are my friends. They wouldn't just let the dark side win. Harry never has. I know that the others feel the same. We have to stick together till beyond the end," Luna said, her voice through the mistiness held a determination that didn't have any bounds. "We have to make sure Harry isn't alone."

The Doctor felt a sting in his hearts, months ago when Earth was on the brink of its biggest war. All of his companions had rallied together to fight by his side. Knowing the risks not caring about what fate lay before them. Just as the Order and those who were fighting in this war were doing.

"If he is your son then we can't lose," Luna continued, with absolute conviction. The Doctor tried to stuff down the mounting guilt inside of him.

"I lost my son…" he said emotionlessly. The darkness momentarily took over his features. He wasn't going to let himself be sucked into this set trap.

"My mum always said that things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect. Maybe your son isn't lost but just waiting to be found," and with that, the girl left the room.

He was caught off guard by her wisdom. He had become so blinded to his own desire to stop the Master that he had forgotten the truth.

Something—the major something—that separated him from the Master, was that the Doctor saw the true beauty of the human race. How reliable and able-minded they could be. The Master just saw them as pawns in his never-ending quest for power. He missed that vital fact when he created this new reality, where fictional and real universes were blended.

The Doctor had been wrong about Harry and Luna proved it. Harry was the key to the Master's downfall. That meant Harry would have to give up more than he ever expected. Ryder would have to be reborn. It was virtually the same difficult choice that the Doctor had had to make.

He would rather leave the boy where he was and not take him away from what he knew. He wanted to prolong it even more. Yes, he himself chose his path. He wanted to keep the path that he knew as a Time Lord. Hoping that would put an end to those around him giving everything up for him. Unfortunately, it never seemed to go that way. Someone always sacrificed so much for him in the end. Rose again left behind her family for this. The fate of three people rested in his hands. It was the curse of being a Time Lord…the curse of being The Doctor.


	5. Common Ground

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into the neighborhood that the Order had described to him. Every house had a mismatched door on it. Like Molly had told him, that street's number twelve was non-existent. The Order had given him details on how he could make it appear. They were impressed with how much he knew about the happenings that had been occurring. Nothing took them off guard more than him knowing about Harry's fate and mission. From then on they didn't have any other choice but to trust him. He had simply known too much.

He had to admit that he admired the wizarding technology because it was so similar to Time Lord technology. He was slowly becoming a bit less wary about this part of the new blended universe.

He smiled as if he were deeply pleased and took out of the pocket of his brown jacket. It was his specially modified pair of 3D glasses. He put them on and his smile got even wider and brighter. "Gotta love wizards," he said to himself. His eyes softened as he saw Rose sitting on the curb looking at the ground. It looked like she had been crying which instantly broke his hearts.

"Rose…" he said softly, concerned about what had happened before he had gotten there. Her head lifted to see him standing there. She ran towards him with full force.

"Doctor," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He had missed these moments so much. He embraced her letting her regain her composure. "I thought…" he smiled down at her.

"I'm the Doctor, you should know by now that when I say I'm going to be somewhere. I'll be there," he said with a small smile. She let out a sad giggle, "Tell me what happened?" he said, a bit troubled upon seeing that the others weren't there.

"We had to do something—whatever they call it to this location—and Harry whispered something in Emma's ear," Rose started her eyes filled with tears again. The Doctor looked up and scanned the buildings in front of them. "Then…my mobile phone went off…I turned around and they were gone…" She concluded he understood the feeling of being responsible for someone and losing them.

"Don't worry, they're not gone," he began his explanation reassuringly, "you see, they went into the missing house." He gestured to the homes behind them. "There's a charm on the missing house called the Fidelius Charm."

"A what?" she said in confusion, looking in the same direction. Right now, she felt so lost about everything.

"The Fidelius Charm. It works a lot like the Chameleon Circuit onboard the TARDIS. The charm takes a specific piece of information like a secret and implants it into a being's soul. The one whose soul houses the secret is known as the Secret-Keeper," the Doctor said his voice gaining speed with excitement. "Which is bloody brilliant! Because whatever location that is being protected is invisible, intangible, unplottable, and sound-proof. Isn't that amazing!" He finished completely thrilled.

"So, what is why I can't see it?" Rose asked half-relieved by his explanation. He nodded simply.

"That, and you're a Muggle," he said in a matter of fact tone. "Because when Muggles pass by a hidden location, it usually looks like an old abandoned building or they forget why they were even there. The reason your mobile went off," he chuckled with amusement.

Rose sighed, sitting back on the curb looking ahead of her unseeingly, "I don't get why Emma didn't tell me about…" Her voice trailed off in disappointment. She had always seen the shy girl as a sister. She thought that they had nothing hidden between them. Then again, the Doctor always had his secrets.

"Would you have understood the fact that she is a witch?" he asked pointedly. His question caught her completely by surprise. Of course she would have! Then reality set in… Rose quite likely would not have believed her at first.

"I wouldn't have at first…but I would have come to terms with it," Rose said feeling worse, "My mother would have had said that…" the Doctor nodded his head knowingly.

"That she must have been a freak or worse…an alien," the Doctor said sympathetically. "Remember, you didn't think of me as all that wonderful when you first met me." The honesty stung even more. But it was true.

Silence took over the conversation for a few moments. The Doctor sat beside her taking her hand into his own for comfort. She laid her head on his shoulder with her mind full of uncertain thoughts.

"What do we do now?" she asked, still troubled about what the future held for all of them now. He sighed looking at his feet grimly.

"We watch them from in the TARDIS for now," he said, as his eyes moved towards the nearby blue box. "I have found out through the Order the Master's identity in this realm. Lucius Malfoy. One of the Dark Lord's followers. He was at the wedding during the attack," The hatred for the man had escaped a bit in the Doctor's voice. "He's waiting for his master's downfall then he'll try to take over." Rose had only seen him like this with the Daleks.

"But Harry will be able to stop them, won't he?" Rose asked confused by what he was saying. "He is destined to."

"That is the thing with hope, fate, and destiny—they always lie but seem to be so true at first glance," he said, staring out at the houses across the street. "They become very deceiving, if one isn't careful. You know as well as I do how they can change when time is meddled with." He came to a very cryptic close. "Never trust them."

Rose couldn't do anything else but hug him like she had done many times before. He smiled briefly; it was nice to have someone that could understand by his side again.

"So, when will he be ready to open the watch?" Rose questioned him hesitantly. He let out a sober sigh before answering.

"He'll have to eventually," the Doctor said. His eyes hid so much more within them. "But once Ryder's DNA enters his body, he won't have long to live." Rose looked at him in half stunned and confusion. "The same thing will happen to him that could happen to Donna if she remembers me."

"How do you mean?" she inquired, wondering what had become of Donna Noble after their adventure.

"Because of the Time Lord DNA that had been in her system, it was slowly frying her mind. Just like the heart of the TARDIS was doing to you. I had to remove every memory of my existence from her mind to save her." He held his hand against the bridge of his nose. "Her mind will burn if she remembers me at all."

"I didn't know…" Rose said dishearteningly as she soaked up his raw emotions. She didn't know what else to say besides what was already said. He muttered something inaudible.

"It doesn't matter, he is already gone," the Doctor said emotionlessly. "Either way Harry has his fate made for him." Rose knew her next words could cause the next war. She had to see.

"Are you just scared of losing your son again?" she said, seeing the tension rising on his features. His eyes went cold and distant. She prepared herself for the backlash.

"He is _not_ my_son_!" He practically shouted, almost growling in pure anger, "This is a game that the Master is playing. He is using false illusions! Nothing real." Rose saw fire burning bright within his eyes. "Using an innocent boy to gain control. Need I say more, Rose Tyler?"

"No, Doctor…" Rose said softly knowing that she had crossed over a very thin line. He had lost so many that he had developed the habit of pushing everyone away. He stood up and marched back to his safe haven without another word.

The young woman slowly followed him giving him time to cool down. He had been deeply wounded by the loss of his family. It was a pain she was at least partially familiar with.

* * *

So much uncertainty ran through Emma's head while she stared off into the empty fireplace. She hadn't been this unsure about anything since her family's deaths. It was much harder without Rose there. One second she had been right by her side then she was gone the minute they got to the door.

She had hoped that with everything she had gone through with the Doctor, that he would have been able to see passed the charm. Because of the Fidelius Charm, Emma's mobile phone had been rendered useless. Harry decided that it was best they stay out of sight until they knew what to do next.

Emma couldn't help feeling so alone at that point. She never really had friends at school except Luna. She talked to a few other students while in Dumbledore's Army but only connected with the blonde girl. Despite what everyone thought about Emma, Luna had been a true friend. She had especially been there for Emma after her receiving the crushing news about her family being killed. She understood that particular loss by going through it herself.

Hermione had explained that Muggles would either be distracted or remember something important whenever they passed across a hidden location. Emma was unaware that Harry had been standing in the doorway.

Harry stared at Emma...she was still an enigma to him. He had questions, but he wasn't quite sure how to ask them without sounding rude or invasive, so he stepped further into the room to let her know that he was there.

He jumped slightly as Hermione walked up next to him, "The pantry has barely anything. I'm going to go get us some food," Hermione said solemnly, "Ron is still inspecting for any hidden traps," Harry nodded in response his mind, stuck in the same line of thought.

Once Hermione was out of the room, Harry hesitantly stepped closer to Emma. They hadn't entirely started off on the right foot - everything was happening so fast with the argument at the Weasleys' and the fright on Tottenham Court Road that they'd all barely caught their breaths. He also hadn't spoken to Emma directly yet. "Erm, hi," he thought about the DA and then his mission for Dumbledore. "This is probably really confusing. I'm sorry you got dragged into all this."

For a few moments she didn't say anything. She tried to push down the anger that seemed to rise up inside of her. She didn't have anyone…she was alone. From everything that she knew of him, he was used to things just happening to him. Emma was so used to a plan of some sort being in place. Everything thought out, organized and sorted—it was the biggest trait of many Ravenclaws, and she was no exception.

"I guess it was meant to be," she remembered Luna always telling her that about life. Everything happened for a reason.

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he pressed on. He had to know why she'd been traveling with a Death Eater. Maybe there was no simple way to ask this. "How...how do you know Barty Crouch Jr.?"

"Who?" she asked, genuinely confused by his question. Her hazel eyes met his finally. "Do you mean the Doctor?" Now it was Harry's turned to look confused.

He shook his head, partly in denial and partly in confusion. "That man...he's a Death Eater, Emma. His name is Barty Crouch Jr. and he posed as Professor Moody three years ago." She had to remember this, it was the year before the DA began. But...why did she think he was a doctor?

"I remember that was how Cedric Diggory died but he isn't Barty Crouch Jr. He's a man called the Doctor. Rose told me about him when she babysat me," Emma said, more torn by what he had said. Has Rose been seeing the universe with a Death Eater?

Someone else? That wasn't possible, unless Crouch Jr. had a twin. Harry looked down in thought. Then again…"He was Kissed," Harry thought aloud. The words were muttered quietly; he hadn't meant to speak them. He glanced up at Emma. "Not many people know, but Barty Crouch Jr. was given a Dementor's Kiss. He shouldn't be aware anymore." So did that mean Emma was right? Was this another person entirely?

"If he had the Dementor's Kiss then he should be in Azkaban still," Emma said in thought. She assumed they left the person there afterwards.

"Yes," Harry replied. "But...what are the chances that someone else looking _exactly_ like him would come along?" He couldn't believe he was entertaining the notion that this _wasn't_ Crouch...and yet it was the only reasonable explanation. Barty Crouch Jr. _was_ Kissed and left in Azkaban prison - there was no way that he could be walking around free and whole. "How long did you say you knew of this man?"

"Personally, just a couple weeks now," Emma said honestly, "Rose told me all about him each time I went over to her house. How she would travel with him and see the universe. His time traveling machine crashed on Bad Wolf Bay. Rose and her husband, Donald, brought him to their home. Thought he had died."

Harry rubbed his forehead. Things weren't adding up and he had no way of getting the answers from Emma so there was no sense in badgering her. "All right," he sighed, switching topics. "So how long have you known Rose, then? Does she have somewhere to go? We're not going to be very safe company for a Muggle, after all."

Emma didn't want to reveal too much about her past. It was too hard to relive time and time again. "Since I was a kid. Her dad was...my dad's boss," Emma said softly.

"Rose probably went to find the Doctor," she added, knowing she would go to him.

He worried that she might get into trouble if she were out there on her own, because anybody associating with him was pretty much a Death Eater target. Then again, hanging around a Crouch Jr. look-alike...for a fleeting moment Harry wondered if - the Doctor? Yes, Emma had called him the Doctor - if the Doctor could pretend to be a Death Eater, spy on them for the Light side.

But just as quickly Harry dismissed the idea. He would have _no one_ risk themselves anymore. Not if he could help it. "And Luna? Have you been friends long?" Harry stopped and took a step back almost as if berating himself. "I'm sorry, this isn't an inquisition or anything, I'm just curious, is all."

He hadn't asked about anything else which relieved her, "I have known her since my first year at Hogwarts," she smiled fondly at the thought of Luna. "She has been my closest and only friend…" she missed the girl dearly.

There was a pause, and then Harry smiled at her wryly. "Be careful. If you hang out with us too long you might make three more friends." He didn't know that much about her, but if Luna liked her that was enough for Harry. Besides, she'd been in the DA hadn't she? Silence seemed to stretch for a moment and Harry looked down at the fireplace. "Will Rose tell your family where you are? We might not be able to leave for a while, if people are watching this place." His eyes shifted to the side guiltily. "It's dangerous." He couldn't help but feel that was mostly his responsibility.

The thing she dreaded the most...she wanted to lie but knew soon enough the truth would come out, "I live with her family," Emma said avoiding his eyes. She waited for the downpour of questions and false condolences.

"Oh." And somehow he knew instantly what that meant. Well, he knew of course, because he was an orphan as well. Harry turned and spotted the sofa two steps back, moving to sit down next to her. "I'm sorry. Can I ask how they died?"

Her stomach tied itself into knots as she felt the numbness taking over, "I don't like talking about it…" Emma said hugging her knees to her chest, "Besides, I'm not as important as you are. What happened doesn't matter to anyone else…" She stared off in front of her wiping her cheek.

Harry remained silent for a few moments. He didn't know what to say. He knew how she felt…the pain and void that had been left behind. Again Harry smiled wryly. "You'd be surprised. In one way or another, everyone is important," he said, and suddenly had a small moment of déjà vu. As if he had heard someone else saying the very same thing before. He shook his head to shake the eerie feeling.

His head fell back onto the top of the sofa and he stared at the ceiling. "Do you remember the DA meeting where we worked on the Patronus Charms? Ever wonder why I already knew how to produce a Patronus?" He stopped, listening to the silence of the room, the crackling of the fire the only noise. "It's because when Dementors are near me I can remember the night my parents died."

That pulled Emma out of her depressed state as she faced him in shock, "I've heard stories of when…" she trailed off suddenly feeling like she was being rude, "Sorry…" She muttered softly.

Harry fought the instinct to leave it there and not bring it up again. He didn't really like talking about it either. "It's all right. I was one when they were killed and I still miss them. Just know...you're not alone." He shifted a bit uncomfortably, not used to talking about emotional stuff. "Luna's mum died when she was nine, she understands too. And...you can talk to me." Then he fell quiet and tried not squirm at the offer. No, emotional talks were not his cup of tea.

"They died a month ago just before Dumbledore died… My sister was just eight years old...she looked up to me…" Emma said, picturing the last memories a year ago with her family, "She wanted to be a witch so much. She thought it was just amazing."

Harry vaguely remembered Emma saying that she was Muggleborn, so it was possible her sister could be either magical or a Muggle. "Had she done any magic? Before…" Harry questioned her out of true interest.

"She tried…always trying to change our little brother, Devin, into a toad," she laughed sadly, remembering how the small girl would try to use a branch as a wand. "Hannah was so curious about this world…"

The statement made Harry wonder if in fact her sister were not magical, like how Harry's mother and aunt were siblings but separated by magic. But the curiosity was unsurprising, since he had about a million questions when he first learned he was a wizard. He asked Emma casually, "What house do you suppose she would have been in?" She smiled distantly.

"Hufflepuff," Emma said without thought, "she wanted to help everyone and just be so sweet and kind." Pride resounded in her voice. "It suited her so well. She put her all into anything she did."

That brought Harry a small smile. He tried to picture an eleven-year-old version of Emma, but different, bouncing down from the Sorting towards Hufflepuff house and waving to her sister in Ravenclaw with a bright smile on her face.

The thought made him wonder what it would have been like to grow up with siblings. Not Dudley of course, because his cousin was cruel and distant to him, but siblings of his very own. "Were your parents alright about magic? I mean, I grew up with Muggles but they hated magic. But I'm sure it's not the same for everyone."

"My parents were never more proud than the day I got my letter," Emma reminisced. "My mum and little brother, Devin, adored Dumbledore when he came. Devin kept asking if he was Santa." Her face lit up the thought.

Harry laughed out loud at that, picturing Dumbledore in his red robes and a red-and-white pointed hat. "He did sort of give that impression a bit, didn't he? And he certainly knew if you'd been bad or good." The smile had not quite faded from his face as he remembered all the times Dumbledore seemed to Harry to be almost omniscient, knowing when Harry was wandering around the school at night or when he was keeping secrets.

"Yes, he did," Emma laughed for real for the first time in a long time. She wiped her eyes, "The Death Eaters took them...and for months, tortured them. Who knows how long they were gone for... They were found dead in their rooms.,." She fought back the intense emotional tide wave.

The sudden switch from their lighter topic threw him for a moment, but only a moment. He was horrified hearing about her family's deaths. At least his parents had died quickly. To be tortured for so long...he couldn't imagine it. No wonder Emma was devastated. Now more than ever Harry felt his resolve strengthen to finish this war and defeat the darkest wizard of the age. "I'll make this stop, Emma. Somehow...I'll make sure that V- that _he_ and his Death Eaters never do this to anyone again." His voice dropped to a murmur, "Though I know that doesn't help you any. I'm sorry about your family."

"It's alright and thank you… They must have been so scared...and I wasn't there. They needed me I…" Her voice got caught by the last word. The young woman had barricaded her emotions over the past month. She convinced herself to survive through this war that she had to be strong. She stuffed them down. The pain from within was starting to bubble up. Now it was about to erupt with full force. Tears fell forcefully down her face. She had lost the battle.

At first Harry didn't know what to do or say. Then his caring nature kicked in, he timidly reached over and pulled her into a hug. He understood the reason behind why she had hardened herself against the outside world. He did the very same after losing Sirius and now Dumbledore. "Don't hold it in… It only makes it worse. It just means you're human and have a heart. Don't let a hard heart take that away. It's okay to cry, Emma. It doesn't mean you're weak, it makes you stronger for getting through the pain." He felt a deep rooted connection to her. He gently rocked her trying to put her at ease.

Emma felt so embarrassed for spilling all of this built up angst upon the young man. Someone she hardly knew. "I'm so sorry…" She said wiping her eyes and clearing her throat.

He leaned back a bit and saw the embarrassment on her face. Harry grinned lopsidedly. "It's okay, really. I've had worse. Honest." Unwillingly he thought of the disastrous relationship he'd had with Cho in his fifth year, when she'd cried during their kiss. He pulled a face. "I've even had wetter." He hoped a little humor might cheer her up.

She giggled through her tears. Cho had explained how awful the kiss had been. Emma had told her that Harry was just her rebound. If she truly cared about him, she would have gone to Umbridge's punishment with the DA. Emma appreciated his understanding and compassion. She had seen him as pompous, self-absorbed, and attention seeking, but he proven her wrong.

Glad that she seemed to be feeling better, Harry stood up and reached out a hand to help Emma up as well. He tried to give her a genuine happy smile despite all that was going on in their lives. "C'mon. Hermione said she was going to find us all some food, but she's been gone an awful long time. I didn't know she was going to pick the vegetables and bake the bread from scratch! Let's see if she and Ron need our help." He led the way to the door, quenching the fire with a flick of his wand as he walked.


	6. Song of a Time Lord

**Belated Merry Christmas to all of my readers! Thank you all for liking my story and I do apologize for the delay in chapters. :( I have had a lot going on in my life lately plus the Holiday stuff. I have had a lot of help from a good friend of mine Niamh who has greatly helped me out of a rut with this chapter. So a lot of the credit goes to her. :) Enjoy the chapter and have a Happy New Year!**

**DJ Vivian**

The Dark Lord sat upon a large ornate chair within one of the many halls of Malfoy Manor. His companion Nagini twisted lazily around the back and armrests. To his left sat a small end-table, and lying on top of the end table lay one of his servant's masks. He stared at it; Wormtail's faint wheezing and the popping of the fire the only distractions as he waited. He had called his servants to him to report on their attacks, and if they had gained him the Potter boy. He was certain they had not. He would know it if they did. Disappointing news was difficult to wait on.

He contemplated his next moves to ascend to power as his servants began to enter the hall one by one and take their places. They stood before him. The Ministry would fall, of that he had no doubt. Witches and wizards would obey him unquestionably, yes. But more than anything the Dark Lord knew that his power would not be complete without the unconditional surrender and defeat of young Harry Potter.

"The Death Eaters are assembled, My Lord," a simpering voice to his right muttered timidly. He faced a man with thinning hair and rat-like features. His beady eyes darted nervously. "All except Severus Snape."

"Yes, Wormtail," the Dark Lord replied in a bored voice. "Now take your place with them." Without hesitation the little man scurried away to his place within the ranks. Lord Voldemort looked up from his contemplation and faced his followers.

He ignored the woman who appeared to be craving another kill. Her hair seemed to stand on all ends. Manic laughter escaped her periodically. "Master, maybe I shall be the one to bring the boy to you," Bellatrix said with twisted delight and hopefulness. "I could bring you much honor."

"Patience, Bellatrix, patience. Many have tried and few have succeeded," his tone grew very dangerous as he took in the room, and those of his followers who were sent to retrieve Harry Potter but did not succeed. Not one of them met his eye. "The next time that Harry Potter and I meet, it shall be the end for him. It will be done properly this time—no mistakes," his gaze again traveled slowly across the assembled, meeting a few who quickly glanced down in submission when faced with their lord's power. "I will have him!" he hissed, seething.

"That is what happens when you underestimate your enemies," a female voice said from the end of the table. She stood but kept her head down, "The very beginning of one's imminent downfall. No one ever plans for anything worse to come along." The room went deadly silent.

It was a rule of thumb that no one should ever speak out of turn when it came to the Dark Lord. If one valued their lives, of course. "I never underestimate my enemies and once Harry Potter has met is demise, nothing will stop me. I will be all that is left," snapped Lord Voldemort.

Several nearby Death Eaters cringed and ducked their heads, wondering if their master would simply curse first, ask later. "I am the greatest wizard alive, and soon the world shall know me as their lord. But which of you DARE defy me with such PATHETIC lies? Which of you will soon beg me for a merciful death?"

"Oh, I wouldn't threaten me if I were you, Tom," the woman continued on her tone remaining the same. Gasps were heard at the mention of his actual name. She was treading on dangerous territory but she seemed unfazed by it. "I know of a man that is feared by many and fears nothing. Believe me what he has seen you would understand why."

The Dark Lord's tone became less unhinged, but now deadlier. "I have delved into the deepest caverns of ancient magic and coaxed answers from Salazar Slytherin himself; there are few who can claim to have seen more. Who are you, woman, to make such wild accusations? Rise and show yourself," he demanded furiously.

Tapping noises from her shoes echoed through the room. Bellatrix softly let out a few soft manic cackles. The woman stood before him, he saw her red lips curling up into a small smile from under her hood.

"Oh, these aren't wild accusations—but the simple truth. "He is coming. Nothing can prepare you," she said knowingly. Bellatrix stood up from her chair and marched over to the unknown woman. Her eyes showed unhidden deranged darkness.

"How dare you speak to my Master with such disrespect! He is all powerful and you shall be punished!" Bellatrix shrieked at her now inches away from her face. The woman laughed her eyes glinted with the same danger.

"What are you doing to do about it?" The woman said challenging her. Bellatrix went to raise her wand to strike first but was blasted into the wall by something the woman had. Bellatrix slid down the wall into a heap onto the floor.

"Anyone else? Pity…" she said devilishly. "So as you were saying?" She said feigning interest. Her eyes shifted to the man sitting two chairs down with long blonde hair knowingly.

"How do you know of what is to come? Who are you? Are you a Seer?" Voldemort demanded of her. His patience was running thin and he was growing tired of the woman's mockery. But she had, thus far, proven herself dangerous. If she had managed to make her way into Malfoy Manor undetected, as well as defeating one of his most deadly servants…

"I know his past because I am his future. Trust me when I say that he is one that won't be easily defeated," she concluded warningly.

"Well then he has met his match, hasn't he?" Voldemort said, confidently stroking Nagini's head.

"He has several times but he has won them all," she said, smiling. "Each time." Voldemort stood from his chair and leered over her to try to show his true power. "I can't say too much more... Spoilers," she smirked, unthreatened by his actions. "By the way, I'm River Song." The man with long white-blonde hair stared at her in disbelief. "Don't act so surprised, Lucius," River said playfully causing the man to clear his throat in discomfort.

The Dark Lord immediately sprang around the edge of the table to stare down at Lucius in suspicion. "Surprised?" asked Voldemort mildly. "So you know each other?"

"Then why have we not been properly introduced?" he hissed at the blonde man. His attention on River Song again, he smiled upon her, but the smile was an ugly and vile thing upon his snake-like face. "It is...interesting to meet you, River Song. I am Lord Voldemort. I am _YOUR_ lord." And with that his chin ducked down ever so slightly, a mockery of a bow.

"I feel it's just as interesting that you would call yourself 'Master'," she said again, as her eyes met Lucius's.

The slits of Voldemort's nose closed into thin lines to match the gash that was his mouth. His red eyes narrowed. His expression grew so cold that several Death Eaters along the table shivered in fear.

"And why not? I _am_ Master," he paused, glaring at her with glittering eyes. "Do you, perhaps, think that you can challenge me?"

"Oh yes, you think that you are going to be supreme ruler. Just like the Daleks but they too underestimated him. It led to their downfall. As for the Master, his day is coming as well. The drums are warning him of what is to come. Oops…spoilers," she said teasingly.

No one was prepared for this little speech. Several of the assembled stared, dumbstruck. Some of them half-drew their wands. Even Lord Voldemort was somewhat bewildered by the indecipherable babble that the woman spouted. What were 'Daleks'? And another being claiming himself to be Master? It also sounded as if this River Song had made a distinction between this 'Master' and him. '_He _is coming' she had said. But who?

However, he wasn't about to show her that he had been caught off-guard. His face completely neutral, he eyed her. Perhaps Legilimency? He would learn plenty, certainly. But first...

"And _who_," the Dark Lord hissed quietly, slowly, "Is this _he_ of whom you speak? I have not heard claims of any powerful dark wizards...other than myself, of course." His lips upturned and his Death Eaters laughed. Lucius's laughter seemed even more forced than usual, but the Dark Lord did not seem to notice.

"The Doctor isn't a dark wizard. He is something far more dangerous," she said, showing the same neutral expression.

"The who?" blurted Wormtail. Lord Voldemort's wand whipped out and the wimpy little man immediately fell to his knees and whimpered, since the Dark Lord's spell had forced him to his knees too quickly not to be painful.

The Dark Lord had barely given this thought. Instead he was puzzling over River Song's words. Voldemort had underestimated the enemy before, even if he admitted it to nobody but himself. He had not anticipated Harry's mother's love to save him. Perhaps...perhaps he could _use _this Doctor person. "Something more dangerous, you say," he murmured. "Not a Muggle, surely? You would not waste my time…"

"The Doctor has delved into the deepest parts of multiple universes. I have travelled with him and I know what he can do. I have been trained to be his assassin," she said, her voice concealing something more behind it.

Surely this was ludicrous. Traveling multiple universes? Impossible! The woman was obviously deranged. But...most madness contained an element of truth. If she were truly an assassin, perhaps her mind had been warped. Perhaps she had been swayed by this man - this wizard? - into believing the lies he fed her. Had this "Doctor" used Imperius? Hmm. He needed to tread carefully.

"And if I did not wish to defeat him?" asked the Dark Lord, trying to lure both of them in, "Perhaps I merely wish to see him...face to face." She smiled more in a taunting manner.

"He has an extreme dislike towards those who intend on hurting the innocent," River said intently, staring down both Lucius and the Dark Lord. It irked the Dark Lord how Miss Song appeared to be paying as much attention to his minion as to him.

As Miss Song delivered the news that the Doctor would certainly be unattainable as an ally, Lord Voldemort's face remained impassive. So this Doctor was a light wizard, then. Pity. But his disappointment did not last for long. The Dark Lord remembered that Miss Song had been trained to assassinate this Doctor of hers. Was it possible that she still planned to complete her mission, even if the Doctor had power over her? Powerful enemies were never good news. Lord Voldemort addressed his guest.

"Do you still wish him dead, Miss Song?" His voice was enticing despite its sibilant qualities. "I can help you achieve your goals."

"As tempting as that is, honey, he is a hard one to kill," River continued as a playful smirk danced across her features. Lord Voldemort's eyes blazed red momentarily. So that was a 'no' then.

The Dark Lord was quickly losing his patience. Either this woman would cooperate, or he would have her dealt with. His tone now more dangerous than ever before, he said, "Very well. If your...interests...lie elsewhere then perhaps you will direct me toward the man who calls himself 'Master'. Perhaps _we_ can come to an arrangement."

"He's already here. You just have to find him," she said knowingly before walking back to her spot at the table. Her gaze carefully going straight passed Lucius Malfoy.

Strangely, Voldemort smiled in return. However, it turned into a smirk. "Then I believe we have nothing further to discuss." The Dark Lord focused on her for several moments, the room in complete silence. After a lengthy pause, "From now on we need to be ever more vigilant, we will defeat those who dare defy the truth and true way," he said coldly. He left another pause and everyone at the table cheered quietly in approval.

* * *

Harry and Emma searched high and low for the other piece of the letter, but there was no sign of it. At least not until Harry spotted a bit of ripped paper and half a photograph underneath the bed. Harry stared at the photo and the page that he originally had for several moments, still quietly taking in the fact that his mother's presence had been as real as his was now. It was an overwhelming thought, something that hadn't hit him quite so viscerally until this very moment. He looked up at Emma.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said with pure understanding. Only Harry knew of her loss months ago. She also felt that hole in her own heart being ripped open again. It helped him to know that for a brief moment that he had parents who loved him deeply. Sirius had wanted to remember James and Lily as well; that was obvious after seeing that he had kept the letter.

"Thanks, Emma," answered Harry quietly. For a moment he thought more about what could have been, but only for a moment. Now was not the time to get too distracted. "In the letter," Harry began, "my mum mentioned Bathilda Bagshot. She's a witch that lives in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore used to live there too. It might be a good idea to go talk to her at some point, find out what she knows about...about things." His eyes unconsciously slid once more to the letter in his hand.

"It only makes sense that we go talk to her. She has to know more than we do…" Emma said, her Ravenclaw side kicking into full drive. Her heart went out to him. She didn't have the slightest idea about his journey. She admired his strength for what he had endured.

Harry was warmed by the support. He needed...answers. And the fact that Bathilda Bagshot may have known his parents, well, that certainly didn't hurt either. The sound of quick footsteps were heard upon the stairs heading towards them. Harry instinctively drew out his wand ready to face whoever it was. Emma followed suit and hid behind the door while Harry ducked beside the bed.

"Blimey, this place makes the Weeping Angels look like innocent statutes," the Doctor's voice said from the doorway. Hesitantly, Emma and Harry came out of their hiding places. "Intriguing but totally creepy. Hallo, Emma! Harry!" They stared at him in confusion for a few moments.

Though Emma had told him that the Doctor was on their side, Harry still had his doubts about him. Harry was momentarily stunned when the man seemed to exhibit none of the hesitation or anger that he had the last time they'd met. He just nodded in response.

Emma could sense the discomfort between them. Rose had always said to trust the Doctor. Something about him gave the feeling that he could be trusted. She waved awkwardly, "Is Rose okay?" she asked, worried about if she had found the Doctor or not. He soaked up her concern with a reassuring smile.

"She's fine! She's in the TARDIS; perfectly safe," gabbed the Doctor causing Emma's fears to be put to rest. She could breathe a sigh of relief.

He bounced on the balls of his feet and smiled his widest, most charming smile at the two of them. "So how have we been, then?" He grinned. "Haven't gotten into too much trouble without me, have you?"

"No, just trying to figure out what to do from here," Emma said, confused by his cheerfulness despite what had just happened hours ago.

"The one time that companions actually follow the rules," the Doctor responded, for the first time looking just slightly less than enthused. He looked mildly disappointed, actually, almost as if he'd hoped that they'd gotten into trouble without him around. "Good thing I came, isn't it? I can help with that. Now, Harry where did you get that watch from?" the Doctor inquired from the young man.

"For my birthday from the Weasleys a few days ago," Harry said, his eyebrow raised in confusion to the man's continued interest in the watch. Remembering how he had acted at the wedding.

"Where did they get it from? Because a watch like this is not human made," The Doctor said gravely. "Ever notice the symbols on the watch?" He said taking Harry's wrist intently.

"I don't know where they got it from. What do you mean by not human made? How can a watch not be human made?" Harry asked bewildered then it hit him. It had been a Horcrux. He studied the silver watch closely. If that was the case then why wasn't he allowed to open it? "They're just symbols," Harry said, not understanding the importance of it.

"They aren't _just _symbols," the Doctor said, irritation noted in his voice. "They are the very language of the Time Lords. Gallifreyan." The young man couldn't tell if he heard pride or sadness as he said the last bit.

"Then what does it say?" Emma questioned the man after a moment of silence between them. The Doctor's eyes moved away from the watch grimly.

"Nothing important for you, but don't open it. What is inside of it is something far more dangerous than anything else that you have had to face," the Doctor said, making sure that they took heed to his warning.

"Then let us destroy it if it is so dangerous," Harry said, now confident that it was a Horcrux. "It doesn't make sense to even hold on to it then. One less thing to worry about Voldemort getting a hold of…"

"NO!" shouted the Doctor causing both teens to jump slightly at his outburst. "No no no, you don't need to destroy it; why must humans constantly seek to destroy things? It's not like the universe is made up of the most beautiful, precious, simple, elegant, wonderful, fantastic things that are just begging to be destroyed! No! They want to hang around!" This was all said very quickly. It reminded Harry of the way Hermione spoke when they first met.

Once again they were unsure how to respond to his rant. "What does that have to do with why we are here or why those Death Eaters following us?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I know where the Locket is," he said, confusing Emma more but causing a very shocked expression to appear on Harry's face. How did this man know what they were searching for?

"How do you- what do you know about a H- about that," Harry demanded of the Doctor his suspicions heightened once more. It didn't add up at all. The man's face remained neutral.

"About a Horcrux? Yes. Nasty piece of work those are," the Doctor's hands went into his pockets as he once more bounced on his toes. This time, however, his face was very serious. "I've been doing a little research while you've been hiding out-"

Harry cut him off now furious with his assumptions, "Excuse me for wanting to stay hidden from Death Eaters. Besides, you wouldn't understand-" Harry snapped at him angrily.

The Doctor continued his course ignoring Harry's brief outburst. "You have, and I do, don't worry. I want to help," the Doctor said.

"Help? How?" Harry said, now studying the man suspiciously, "How do you know so much?"

"I spoke to your old headmaster, sometime ago," was the Doctor's cryptic reply. Harry was caught off guard by this. He became even more wary of him. Apparently, so was Ron.

"How can you when he died two months ago," Ron asked the Doctor intently from the landing of the staircase. His wand was at the ready.

"How is it that you know about Horcruxes?" Hermione said from the staircase. Her eyes were still weary of the man. Emma couldn't blame her. Everyone was suspect.

"He's right. How _did _you speak to Dumbledore when he was killed?" Harry's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "Tell me the truth right now. Right. Now. Or I swear I will make life difficult for you. Are you a Death Eater?" His wand was in his hand and pointed at the man before either of them could blink.

"I talked to him by his portrait that is hanging in the school. The Order took me there, he told me of your search. He made mention that we are both very skilled at finding things out." He paused and stared into Harry's eyes. You like uncovering mysteries, don't you?" The corner of his mouth upturned in a small smile.

Once again he saw his son in the young man's eyes. The commitment, the bravery. Everything became eerily silent in those moments.

Harry stared, but it didn't take long to make his decision. If he had asked Hermione in that moment, she would have told him he was mad for trusting his heart over his head once again, but Harry couldn't help it - he'd always gone by his instincts. Not to mention, they were usually right. He knew, just by looking at this man, that he wasn't lying.

He knew, because he recognized that look in the Doctor's eyes. He saw it in the mirror every day.

"Yes," Harry answered at last, still cautious but openly relaxing so the others could see he was willing to give the Doctor a chance. "And I'm—we're—rather good at uncovering them, too." His answering smile was tentative but encouraging. "It's all right, guys," he said over his shoulder to the others, "But I still want to know how you know about the darkest magic in existence." He asked the Doctor intently.

"You don't want know how I know about the darkest magic in existence," the Doctor said grimly. He didn't want to burden them with what he had seen in his lifetime. The knowledge was even too much for him at times.

"Yes, I do," Harry said becoming more curious of what he was trying to keep secret from them. How much worse was it then what Harry had witnessed himself?

"No, you don't," the Doctor responded with sincere intent. He avoided the young man's eyes. His past was beginning to haunt him again.

"Yes, I do," Harry pressed on knowing that the man was trying to evade the issue. He needed to know to prepare himself for what was to come in their search.

Ryder was just as persistent when it came to wanting answers but he was the same exact way. "No, you don't!" he argued back keeping his voice neutral.

"Yes, I do," the young man said more directly this time. Ryder never gave up either. The Doctor started to walk away but Harry stepped out in front of him swiftly.

"No, you d-" Hermione obviously had enough of their bickering because her voice caused everyone to jump in surprise.

"BOYS!" Hermione shouted reminding Harry of Molly Weasley. Both men turned to look at her as she stopped on the landing just below them. Hermione was struck by the twin looks of exasperation on their faces...then again, they _were_ arguing like six-year-olds, maybe she _shouldn't_ be that surprised. "Now, how did you know about Horcruxes?" Hermione asked getting both men back on track.

The Doctor sighed, his words picking up speed. "Look, I can't tell you right now-," Harry cut him off again.

"You mean you _won't_ tell us, and that's the problem," Harry said his temper started to flare up. He had to be a Death Eater… Why else would he be going in circles about it?

"All right, fine, I _won't_ tell, not I _can't_ tell. But there's a reason, a very, very good reason, and I'm asking you to let it go for now. Can you do that?" he implored intently to the young wizard, "Besides!" he stated loudly, "Isn't it more important that I tell you where it is? You _are_ still looking for them, aren't you?" his tone was a little admonishing, as if reminding them that they were wasting time talking about it when they should be tracking down the locket that very minute.

Harry shook himself and realized that the Doctor was correct; they should be more concerned about finding the Horcrux, if his information was accurate. Harry sincerely hoped his sources were good. Really good.

"He's right, Hermione," Harry said over his shoulder to the others, "Let's find the Horcrux first and worry about how he knows later."

Hermione looked a bit miffed by this, and her lips formed a thin line. She didn't fight Harry on it, though. "All right, Harry. We'll do this your way." He heard a bit of uncertainty in her voice. He didn't want to admit it but he had the same feeling.

"Thank you," he said appreciatively to the girl before returning to the given task, "All right, Doctor. Where is the Locket?" The Doctor smiled wide at the mention of the locket.

"Right. Everyone outside, follow me," the Doctor said briskly running back down the stairs. Ron stared at him in disbelief then back at the others. Emma took the lead and followed the man.

"We can't go outside...this may be a trap," Ron said, protesting. Harry thought the same thing but if it got them the Horcrux... Ron remained rooted to the spot as Harry passed him. Ron wasn't so easily convinced that they should trust the man.

When he got to where Ron stood he whispered to him, "We'll keep our wands out and be ready for anything." Hermione leaned in as well. "At the first sign of trouble, Hermione, you Apparate out with Emma straightaway and Ron and I will cover you. We'll be right behind you." He shared a significant look with Ron, trusting that the redhead got the message.

They both gave an understanding nod before heading outside to where the Doctor and Emma were. Ron stopped at the sight of the blue wooden box, "I thought the Ministry only had one of this?" He said confused by it. Harry silently thought the same as to how the Doctor had gotten a Muggle public police box.

"It can't be the Ministry's; that one is red. This is one that Muggles have used," Harry explained to him just when the door opened.

"Yes, it's a police box and no I didn't steal it," the Doctor said making his way back to the trio and grinning widely at them. "She's a beauty, Well come on, then! Hop in the TARDIS and we'll be off," he grinned again and returned to the box.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione remembered squishing into the Ministry's red phone booth back in their 5th year, along with Luna, Neville, and Ginny, and did not relish the thought of attempting a similar journey. They sighed and braced themselves before crossing through the tiny front yard of Grimmauld Place and out into the street.

Emma poked her head out and waved them to come inside. She understood their wariness of the whole thing. On the other hand, Rose had told her of the TARDIS. She knew somewhat of what she was getting beforehand.

Upon entering the console, this was only her second time in the TARDIS but it felt so welcoming to her in a way. Rose had greeted her with a worried inspection of possible injures.

Harry had let Hermione and Ron go ahead of him so they entered through the blue door first. Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She froze in place and Ron had to prod her to get her to move.

When he stepped in, the first thing that came to mind was, "BLOODY HELL!" Someone laughed, he wasn't sure who, but he didn't have time to find out because Harry was nudging him from behind to hurry up.

"I'm kind of exposed out here...hurry up," he quickly whispered. Emma had moved further in so there was enough room for Ron to squeeze next to Hermione. Harry took the first step up and he too stared in awe.

It was enormous. Much bigger than a Wizarding tent like the ones they'd used at the Quidditch World Cup. There was a ramp leading to some sort of huge console in the middle of the room, and a bright tube of some sort protruded from that all the way up to the ceiling. A handrail went around the center station and another path lead out of the room towards...somewhere else.

Harry blinked, feeling something indefinable, but the feeling overlapping that was confusion. The room glowed. It glowed with electricity. Electricity didn't work around magic. So...how could it be bigger on the inside without magic?

The Doctor peeked around from the main console, "Brilliant, isn't it?" he said, amused by their reactions.

"How did you get all this Muggle stuff to work with magic?" asked Ron aloud, mimicking Harry's thoughts.

"He didn't, Ron," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone, "It can't. Whatever's making this...place...bigger on the inside, it isn't magic." The Doctor was admittedly impressed with the girl.

"You mean…" Harry began scanning everything slowly. The Doctor ran passed them to flip a switch. His eyes lit up as he nodded happily.

"Yes. Technology. And humans are years and years away from anything this advanced," he informed them turning some knobs and buttons. As one, the Trio turned and stared at the Doctor once more.

"The TARDIS. The TARDIS… Coincidentally, what we are in." He gestured to the area around them. "It can travel through time and space as far away as you'd like from this point in time. But if you wanted to go to a point in time where something happened to someone you know – even if you weren't there originally – you'd have to be very careful. In this case the principle would be similar to the Time Turner and you'd do better not to be seen. Hermione seemed the most baffled by this fact.

"Through time and...but that's impossible," Hermione exclaimed as if he had broken some kind of unspoken rule. "A machine can't travel through time! Only a Time-Turner can do that, and there's a set limit to how much time you can travel back! Besides, I didn't see any wheels on the outside, so how can it travel through space? It would need an engine, wouldn't it?"

"The engine is right here," the Doctor smiled, tapping the main cylinder. It began making a whirling whooshing noise. "Time Turners have the ability to travel through short bursts of time only on Earth," the Doctor said, running to the other side of the machine.

"Only on...on Earth…" Hermione squeaked in a whisper. She seemed to nearly sway on her feet. Ron, thoroughly confused, looked from Hermione to Harry for an explanation.

"Ron, he's saying that...that he's traveled to places beyond this planet."

"Actually, any planet, time period, or universe… Basically anywhere," he paused and rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I haven't tried going to anywhere per say. I'm certain that the TARDIS could go there." He shrugged before going back to what he was doing.

"What are you, if you aren't a wizard?" Harry asked. The question had been burning inside of him since the wedding.

"I'm a Time Lord. Let's just say that a Time Lord is a different form of scientific time traveller. This is what I am," he said with a smile.

"Like the Lord of Time then?" Harry said, half laughing at the thought. The man only smiled more at this. Some part of him genuinely seemed to believe the man's words to be true, and yet how could they be? Travel through time and space!

"Or an alien if you like," he added, causing the three to look at him in complete disbelief and uncertainty.

"So, you aren't from this Earth?" Hermione finally broke the growing silence. The Doctor's eyes twinkled slightly before answering.

"This planet needs more brilliant people like you!" he said, grinning and running towards them, "To answer your question, I'm not from this planet. That is for another time. Shall we open the door?" Harry had barely noticed at the TARDIS was now silent. They looked at one another in bewilderment. "Open the door," The Doctor Repeated grinning more, "You said you needed to be at the Ministry of Magic?" He said simply causing the others to stare at him in complete confusion. Was he kicking them out? Or had they moved spots?

After a moment, Ron shrugged and made this way to the door. He looked back opened-mouthed and pale.

"But...we were just outside 12 Grimmauld Place. How did we get _inside_ the Ministry of Magic? You can't Apparate inside the Ministry. There are wards to prevent that, and the Watchers..." he trailed off, still lost but unable to deny what was in front of him. They really _were_ inside the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. "Harry…" He muttered, encouraging his friend to come to the door and see it himself. Hermione stopped at his shoulder and silently stared out the door too. When Harry was standing next to them, Ron shifted so he could see out. "We're really here."

"Twitchy, isn't he?" The Doctor said, leaning over to Emma and Hermione. He again got back to business. "For the Locket we need to find the office of Dolores Umbridge," the Doctor said, oblivious to their reactions.

"Wait…did you say Dolores Umbridge?" Harry said looking a bit taken back at the name.

"Yes, I did. Somehow she had gotten it from a man by the name by Mundungus Fletcher," he said, pulling out something that was the size of a pen. It was a greyish white color with four different buttons on the handle of it. There was a blue light at the tip of the device. A black tip was at the other end.

"It had been stolen from where we were previously," he added, aiming the blue light in front of him.

"That thief!" Ron said irked with the newfound information, "Of course she would want it." He balled his fists by his sides. Something that dark and powerful would mean a lot to a woman who was equally both.

"What's that?" Hermione asked him as he moved the item around him. It made a high pitched whistling noise. "Some kind of tracking device?"

"Sonic screwdriver comes in handy. It will help you unlock, lock doors, and will scan anything. Won't harm anyone though," he said holding it up to his face. He stepped out into the corridor, still scanning their surroundings. "Rose, stay here. Use your mobile if anything comes up." He said directly to the blonde young woman.

"Yes, Doctor," she said with a firm nod. Harry returned his glance towards the Doctor.

"You're coming with us?" Harry inquired of the man. He wasn't sure of how safe he was.

Before the Doctor could answer, Ron asked, "But...what about this thing? Well...it's not a phone booth, really. What did you call it? TAR-dis? Won't the Watchers and all the witches and wizards coming and going through the Ministry notice a great big blue booth hanging around the Atrium?" He said looking back at the box.

"Chameleon Circuit," he said, aiming the screwdriver at the police box causing it to disappear.

And then Hermione added matter-of-factly, "We're going to leave Emma and Rose here, of course. It would be too dangerous to take them with us. Will it be safe?" Just then Emma burst from the unseen box.

"I'm coming with you," Emma insisted, pushing passed the three. The Doctor smiled before going back to what he was doing. Harry quickly became concerned because as far as he knew Emma didn't have any experience with what they may come up against.

"I guess she is coming with," he said, smirking as he watched the girl.

"Emma! Emma, wait!" Harry strangled a shout, not wanting to attract attention to their presence. "Emma! If they see us it'll be all over," but regardless of this comment he immediately ran after her.

"Harry, no!" Hermione and Ron yelled after him. Ron took off and Hermione glared at the Doctor. "Well I hope you're happy with yourself. This is going to get us all KILLED. We don't even have a plan!" she said this as if the Doctor had suggested they should all run off unprepared.

"I'm the Doctor, I always have a plan," he said before taking the same path as the others. Hermione stomped passed him, "This is why I stick with one or two companions," the Doctor said, shaking his head to himself, "so much easier to keep track of. Oh well Allons-y!"

The Doctor's only question now was how did this items tie to Harry. When he spoke to Dumbledore earlier all he said was that Harry had to be the one to destroy them. But couldn't anyone destroy them? It baffled him even more. Also intrigued him all that much more to find out.


	7. Undercover

Dear Readers,

I would like to apologize for the delay in posting new chapters. As you are doubtless aware, sometimes life is what happens when you're making other plans! Not only that, but I needed to wait for inspiration to write this chapter...and I waited...and waited...and waited! It felt like it would never come! When I thought all hope might be lost, my muse showed up again! Hooray! Thank you to Rae Carson for beta-reading/editing this chappy.

DJ Vivian

* * *

Without thinking, Emma sped ahead of the others due to fear of getting caught. She did _not_ want to be apprehended by the Death Eaters. She would be imprisoned, or worse—Obliviated. Each of the corridors looked the same and she soon got lost. Emma had almost made it back to the main part of the Ministry when someone grabbed her from behind. She quickly spun around with her wand aimed at the person's head. Her nerves were running quite high. She held the wand in place, not wanting to take any risks. The person slowly raised both hands in surrender.

"Emma, put the wand down. It's me, Harry," he reassured her, hoping that she would see the truth. He heard the others coming from behind. She held her position still even when they rounded the corner.

"Emma, it's alright," the Doctor's voice said calmly from behind her, "I won't let us get caught," he reassured her. His voice sounded a little on edge. Knowing that he was right, Emma lowered her wand and put it away.

"Fine, so where…?" she stopped mid-sentence as she turned to face a scruffy looking man. His brown hair lay wildly around his face. He was wearing a beat up black leather jacket and jeans. He placed a hand on hers before she could raise her wand again.

"I had to become Barty Crouch Jr in order to help you get passed the Watchers," the man explained. By looking into his brown eyes she knew that it was the Doctor. Now she saw why Harry assumed that he had been the dark wizard. The resemblance was eerily exact. She had seen pictures of Barty Crouch Jr. in the papers.

"I am so happy that I kept this old thing," the Doctor said, his quirkiness returning while he looked himself over.

"Hermione, you do have the cloak, right?" Harry said directly, getting everyone back to business. She nodded as she dug through her bag that she had charmed to be extended to fit everything that they would need.

"Yes, I did but four of us won't fit under it," Hermione said handing the silvery cloak over to Harry. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Emma had an idea but it was risky.

"The Doctor can take me as his prisoner. That way you can sneak passed us," Emma said, watching their faces. The young man chewed on his lip in silence. It would be their best option to get to where Dolores Umbridge was.

"Are you mad? We could get caught if something goes wrong!" Ron exclaimed, horrified of the suggestion, "It's too risky!" Ron was not budging on going forth with the plan.

"Do you have a better idea?" Emma asked, folding her arms across her chest in slight annoyance. Ron huffed in response, he never fully trusted the girl since she had showed up at the wedding with Rose and the Doctor.

"I think I should go," Hermione said firmly, causing Ron to look at her in more disbelief. "It makes sense, since the Ministry is already looking for Harry, even more than you or I, Ron. Umbridge hates Muggleborns. I'm her primary hate," she explained quickly with narrowed eyes towards the young man.

"Fine," Ron agreed in a surely voice, knowing Hermione was not one to question after her mind was made up.

Emma couldn't help feeling nervous for the bushy-haired girl. She also admired Hermione's determination. "Emma, come on," Harry said, knowing her thoughts and saw the mixed emotions within her.

The Doctor waited until the three were completely under the cloak. He gripped Hermione roughly under the arm as he marched her out into the open where everyone else was. The three followed close behind them. Emma saw the Doctor flicking his tongue in and out of his mouth like a snake.

Hermione began to struggle against him in order to make it look more real, "Let go of me!" she shouted fiercely.

"Sorry, pet, but it's rude to keep the Dementors waiting," he said in a voice that was nothing like his own. It had a hint of dark insanity and twisted delight. He stopped in front of one of the Watchers, "Found another one." He said flicking his tongue again. The wizard looked at him in a mixture of horror and disbelief, "Did you know I actually have been with our Master the whole time? Surprised?" he said, smirking twistedly.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr.—there you are," an accented voice said from their left. Emma turned to see a Scottish man with black hair walk out to greet them in what she assumed to be an Auror's uniform. His face was a little too perfectly chiseled and handsome. His gorgeous eyes and hair gave him the final touches. As the man came closer to the Doctor and Hermione, he flashed the most charming smile that Emma had ever seen. "I'll take it from here," he told the Watcher before giving him a wink. Scabior got an odd look on his face and backed off a bit at the wink. Hermione nearly laughed in spite of herself. Then the handsome man pulled out a wallet and flashed it in front of Scabior, who appeared to have seen what he needed to in the man's wallet. "By the way, loving the purple," he said, leaving Scabior behind him. "This way," he said to the Doctor-as-Barty. The man gave the Doctor what seemed to be a knowing look. Hermione The Doctor's eyes grew huge. Hermione resisted; she clearly did not know what was going on. But she allowed the Doctor to lead her down the corridor with this mysterious and handsome stranger. He led them down an empty corridor that seemed to go on forever. He finally stopped after log moments of silence.

"It still looks good on you, Doctor," the man turned around and flashed his smile again. "The bad boy thing wasn't exactly your style, though" he said with a knowing grin, causing the Doctor to return the grin in spite of himself. "So, new companion?" the man questioned, looking at Hermione. Suddenly, Ron threw off the cloak in irritation, "Younger, I see." The boys and Hermione didn't waste much time aiming their wands at him. "Or companions, I should say."

"When did you get psychic paper? And a Scottish accent?" the Doctor questioned, once again amused in spite of himself. "It's okay, he's on our side," the Doctor quickly reassured everyone. Hermione, Harry and Emma lowered their wands but Ron's was still up.

"Who is he, then?" Ron demanded of the men, more than ever failing to trust the Doctor.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Time Agent and Head of Torchwood," he said as he kissed Emma's hand and winked. Emma felt her face turning red for some reason. He did the same to Hermione, causing her to giggle. Ron's face turned bright red.

"Stop it," the Doctor said sternly, "besides, they're too young," he continued, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Said the 903-year-old Time Lord," Jack said, smirking again getting the Doctor to blush a bit. "Harry Potter, nice to finally meet you!" he said, shaking his hand in excitement.

"Um…thank you…" Harry said, awkwardly shaking the man's hand. The Doctor cleared his throat, trying to get Jack back on track.

"We have bigger issues to deal with," the Doctor said firmly, just like a parent. Jack shrugged his shoulders, laughing.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" he said, feigning being hurt, but the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"So, another Time Lord then?" Emma asked, going off what he had said about being a time traveler. He chuckled as if she had given him the highest of compliments. The Doctor soon erased the smugness off his face.

"No, Jack is just a human time traveler and con man from the 51st century," the Doctor said informatively, but sent Jack a look of slight irritation.

"You helped cleared my record and I also took over Torchwood," Jack said winking at the girls.

"What is Torchwood?" Ron asked, just as confused as the others by both explanations.

"It started out as a British organization by Queen Victoria dedicated to combating alien threats," Jack explained sharing a look with the Doctor. They both went silent for a bit. The teenagers just looked at both men as if they were completely daft. All except for Emma, who stared at the Doctor.

"'Aliens'?" Ron quoted incredulously. "Like, little green men?" he laughed derisively. "Aliens don't even exist!"

The Doctor ran a hand over the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "I'm not green," he mumbled into the tile.

Then Jack looked up and became uncharacteristically serious, saying, "Quite right. They don't exist. And we intend to keep it that way."

"The question is why you are here?" the Doctor said curiously, almost suspicious of him. Harry couldn't blame him for wondering if he weren't a Death Eater in disguise.

""We were working on the dimensional cannon a couple months ago when we picked up a disturbance. We tried tracing where it was coming from. Then weeks later, we started getting letters from those who supported the Dark Lord. Not Death Eaters just those who support the cause. We did research about what was going on," he said, trying not to say too much. He knew that the trio didn't know that they were fictional characters. "One asked about an inside job here in the Ministry."

"Who was it?" the Doctor inquired of him.

"A woman but she didn't leave a name. Just said to come here and not to give you any spoilers," Jack said nonchalantly. "I figured whatever that disturbance is, it would be here."

The Doctor's eyes lit up with recognition. _So, River Song is in this world as well, _he thought, wondering when and how they would meet again. His mind once again focused on what they were going to do.

"It was the fabric of time and space being torn apart. Two universes smashed into each other and became one," the Doctor said grimly. "The Master somehow found a way to create a whole new universe." Jack's eyes widened in brief shock.

"I thought that he was dead from what you said," Jack said in confusion. The Doctor sighed gravely and nodded in agreement.

"So, did I until…I saw him for a third time in London," he said, remembering their last encounter. "He led me on a wild goose chase but along the way, he did another blending of universes. I crashed on Bad Wolf Bay," he said, causing Jack to smile a bit.

"You saw Rose again?" Jack said knowingly. The Doctor nodded but sadness shown in his eyes.

"Yes," he said, avoiding the obvious. Jack knew better then to press on about a very sensitive subject, "She is back in the TARDIS, while we get the Locket from Dolores Umbridge." Jack smirked deviously at the woman's name.

"You are in luck, Doctor—she hired me on as one of her guards," Jack said regaining his overly arrogant tone. "Follow me, you won't find it in her office. It's with her, she wears it everywhere she goes."

"Where is she now?" the Doctor inquired of him directly.

"In one of the courtrooms, she is…" Jack's eyes fell on Hermione and Emma in great graveness and sorrow.

"What?" Harry became curious as to what vile thing the woman was trying to do now. Jack sighed heavily before he spoke again.

"Since the Minister died, Dolores has already made herself High Inquisitor again. Not only that, but she has also ordered genocide of Muggleborns," Jack said sadly, meeting Hermione's widened eyes. Emma felt her heart sinking into the same void that her stomach had disappeared into. How could this type of thing be allowed? So many were being punished for trying to stop it.

The Doctor became outraged by this, "Why take away something that makes this whole universe so beautiful! Muggleborns are a true treasure in themselves. Here they are, when purity rules everything. Beating the odds. Somehow down the line between Purebloods and all wizarding kind something was meant to happen," the Doctor said, determination among other emotions rang in his voice. "A miracle."

He felt himself drawn toward Harry. Could this young man really be his son in another form? The two of them shared a long, knowing look. Something passed between them that not even the Doctor or Harry could quite understand. Only one thing was certain at this point. The Doctor was starting to believe that Harry was his son.

The others remained silent during this interaction, not quite getting it. Jack seemed to understand, though.

"Come on," Jack said, breaking the silence between them. Harry, Ron, and Emma vanished under the cloak before following the others. Ron was now watching Hermione even closer. Emma couldn't blame him at all. Dolores Umbridge was using everything that she could to dominate the Wizarding World. She wanted the perfect revenge for what she wasn't able to do in Hogwarts.

She hoped that maybe they could put the end to this as well. Harry gave her another reassuring hopeful look.

They returned to the main part of the Ministry to get to the elevators. It surprised the Doctor that they didn't use something more magical instead. But he was finding out that the wizarding world incorporated a lot of the Muggle inventions into their own daily lives. He was doing the same with their wonderful magical technology.

Harry heard Emma gasp in shock as they passed the fountain that stood in front of them. It had a witch and a wizard over the top of what looked like people in pain or chained down. Below were the words etched onto it, "Magic Is Might." The sight just made her stomach drop into nothingness. Harry squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

"That is how they see the world now…" Jack said in disgust as they looked at the statue. "Purebloods have infinite power and are superior. Muggleborns and anyone less should be treated as slaves. Emma let silent tears fall as she saw Ministry officials taking children from parents and vice versa. They ignored their pleas not to take them. Her heart shattered completely for them all.

The Doctor had a difficult time keeping the fire of pure rage at what he was seeing. He felt the same when he had read the Harry Potter books but now that he was living it, it made the rage more profound. He hadn't hated anyone more these people were worse than the Daleks. Daleks couldn't help themselves—they had always done what they were created to do. These people were _choosing_ to kill others.

They reached a very large and vast corridor. It was far larger than the one they had come from. The dark marble walls seemed to go on for ages. Every heartbeat seemed to echo along with their footsteps off the floor. Emma didn't realize she was holding her breath until her chest began to hurt.

She began to wonder how they were going to retrieve the locket from Umbridge without getting caught. The thought apparently bounced through the others' minds as well. The Doctor appeared the most confident about the whole thing.

Jack slowed down feet away from the guarded doors. He turned his back on the two guards. "Stay silent, I'll go for the locket," Jack whispered firmly. The Doctor gave a solemn nod in agreement.

They began walking again towards the doors again. Emma ignored the twisting of her stomach. "Another one," Jack said somberly. One of the guards nodded in response as his eyes scanned over the Doctor and Hermione briefly.

"Go in," the guard said without any emotion as he opened the door. They walked into the room. Benches full of Inquisitorial Squad members were glaring at the two while the Doctor and Jack marched Hermione over to the chair in the middle of the room. A familiar toadish woman sat in the middle, looking like Christmas had just arrived.

Coldness seeped through the cloak and tingled across Emma's skin. Her breath got caught in her throat upon looking up to see Dementors hovering above them.

"Hermione Granger," Umbridge said her smile increasingly became more venomous, "Thank you, Mr. Crouch, it is nice to see that you understand your place in this," she added, as twisted sweetness took over her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am Inquisitor, it pleases me to be able to serve you. Especially to wipe out the filth of this world," the Doctor said, flicking his tongue. Hermione could hear him directing his anger toward Umbridge to sound like he was agreeing with her. Jack slowly made his way up to the benches. The Doctor subtly made eye contact with him before walking back to the others.

"Now, Miss Granger, please tell me, where is Harry Potter?" Umbridge spoke with poisoned sweetness. Hermione gave her a determined look, not letting her see the young woman's fear.

"I don't know where he is," Hermione said very firmly, keeping her eyes on the woman. Umbridge laughed along with the other members. Jack inched his way closer.

"Harry has taught you well about lying, my dear," Umbridge chimed in a patronizing tone. "But that won't help you this time," she said, causing the chains to wrap around her arms and legs. Harry had to hold Emma and Ron back from blowing their cover.

Each of the Inquisitorial Squad members continued to stare at Hermione. Waiting for her to break, she fought against the chains.

"No one knows how to lie like you do, Umbridge," Hermione said, mimicking her tone. Harry took that as his cue to reveal himself. Wand aimed at her, he stepped out of the shadows. His green eyes held the same hatred for her. The look matched the Doctor's. Next to him, the Doctor stood with his screwdriver aimed at her as well.

"We all know that we mustn't tell lies," Harry said before causing a stunning spell at her. Chaos broke loose within the chamber and the Inquisitorial Squad scattered from their seats. The moment that she was unconscious, Jack ripped off the locket from her neck. Emma and the boys ran up to free Hermione from the bindings.

The four ran out of the room being followed by both men. "Quick—back to the TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled behind them, feeling the wind of spells flying passed him. Ignoring everything but her own heart beats, Emma's vision blurred from the pure adrenaline rush. They re-entered the main floor of the Ministry. Officials ran after them with spells bouncing off everything.

"We can't go back to the TARDIS!" Hermione said frightened, "We have to Apparate!" The Doctor looked horrorstruck at the mere thought.

"What about Rose?" The Doctor said, running back to where he left the machine.

"We don't have time!" Hermione said, pulling him back with sadness. He tried to break away.

"I can't leave Rose behind," he said, determined to go back. Harry felt for the man deeply. He understood the feeling of leaving anyone behind. Jack burst through the crowd.

"Doctor!" He called out to them frantically. The Doctor stopped briefly; his eyes said it all.

"Go, I'll bring Rose and the TARDIS to you," Jack said understandingly and quickly, "I'll lock onto the signal of the sonic screwdriver." The Doctor gave him a grateful look then took off again.

He reached them moments before Hermione Disapparated. He took a hold of Harry's shoulder as the room vanished. Grimmauld Place showed up briefly but disappeared into the swirling colors.

Trees suddenly appeared around them. Emma heard Hermione crying as she hovered over Ron. Blood pooled around his arm and head.

"Hermione, where are we?" Harry asked immediately, "What happened to Grimmauld Place?" Hermione shook in silence for moments. She pulled something out of her bag.

"One of the Death Eaters grabbed me when we Disapparated…they saw Grimmauld Place," Hermione explained through her tears. "I couldn't let them see it so I brought us here. Ron got Splinched." She looked down at him running her fingers through his hair.

Emma knew that protection charms needed to be put around. She quietly started doing so. The Doctor asked Hermione for her Essence of Dittany so he couple apply it to Ron's bleeding wound on his arm. He liked feeling useful; he hadn't any idea how to cast the type of charms Hermione and Emma were casting. The Doctor fervently hoped that Jack would bring Rose and the TARDIS soon. For now, he had to help them through their next ordeal of what to do with the Horcrux.


	8. Trust The Doctor

The Doctor kept watch outside of the tent. His mind was wheeling over his realization about the young man who had a long journey ahead of him. All this inner turmoil must have been in Martha when he decided to become human months ago.

It still baffled him about how the Master was able to do the same to Ryder. He didn't lose a hand like the Doctor did. So how was it done? It didn't make sense at all. Another thing that didn't add up was Emma. There was something about her that didn't feel quite right to him. Not in a bad way though but interesting…intriguing… His thoughts were interrupted by a pleasing whooshing sound.

Little by little the blue box slowly came into view. He made his way up to the door before Rose opened it. She ran to him, he never felt so relieved to see her alive. They embraced tightly for a moment. Her eyes looked up into his concerned and troubled ones. Jack stepped out sensing the troubled waters within the man.

"Thank you, Jack," The Doctor said gratefully as Jack nodded in respect. He sighed leaning against the box in thought. He stared off unseeingly at the treetops. From this point on things were going to get bumpier. He needed to speed things up a bit and he could because he knew the story so well. They just needed Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"Jack told me that you were able to get the locket from that woman," Rose said softly, breaking through his mounting thoughts. "What do we do now?" She asked solemnly.

"I need to speak to someone about item that we need to destroy these Horcruxes," The Doctor said not to Rose exactly but more to himself. "He needs all the help that he can get." He sighed gravely.

"But don't we have to follow the story exactly?" Jack questioned him in deep concern. "Like time we can't go against what is already set? Once written it is in stone." The Doctor ignored what Jack had said as he darted into the TARDIS.

"Stories are meant to be rewritten," The Doctor said from behind the console. He continued to advert their expressions of disbelief and shock. He normally stood against meddling in other's timelines but this was different. He saw Rose's look of uncertainty of his explanation.

"Doctor, isn't there something else that can be done?" Rose said, walking to his side, "What if this can't be fixed? Like what you told me about my dad when I saved him. I know you want your son back but…maybe it's how this is supposed to be." He looked at her, a unsaid fire shone in his eyes.

"We have already changed the story once both universes were blended into one," The Doctor said, typing something into the computer. His voice carried a bit of darkness. "If we let things be, the Master has won. You can stay here or come with but I'm going to stop this." Rose sighed nervously before nodding as to say that she was coming.

The TARDIS left the forest, the Doctor knew that he needed to speak to Severus Snape about the sword. Secretly, he had the outmost respect for the Potions Master. They both had lost so much due to war. Not only that but they have done something out of pure selfishness.

Rose had been his 'Lily' who had helped him melt his ice cold heart. He focused on getting to Hogwarts and preventing what was going to happen between the trio.

Emma had walked outside to see the TARDIS faded out of sight. "He's definitely interesting…" She heard Harry's voice speaking from behind her. "Are you alright?" He asked out of concern.

"Yeah…thank you…Guess Rose was right…Once you have seen the universe in a different way. It changes you…" She said distantly, still unsure about everything that she had seen so far. What they have already been up against, "How is Ron?" She inquired trying not to sound invasive. She assumed that Hermione was still with him. Though they were hiding it, it was obvious that they cared for one another. Like the Doctor and Rose.

Harry smiled softly but gravely, "He's fine, just has to keep his shoulder bandaged up for now," He said reassuringly and touched by her concern. "Now it's figuring out how to destroy the Horcrux…" He sighed in defeated.

"The Doctor probably knows how," Emma said more in reassuring herself though. "Always seems too…" She stared off again. Harry didn't want to say it but he felt a connection to the man for some reason. He took her hand awkwardly in efforts to comfort her.

"Every experience that we have changes us, causing us to grow," Harry said, breaking the silence between them, "For most it is for the better but few change for the worst. Then again, we choose what path to take. I think you are changing for the better…" Emma looked up at him being reminded of the Doctor.

"How do you figure that?" Emma said curiously. She felt like she was not changing at all. She had become numb to everything. Something beyond her control was pulling her out of it.

Harry looked down before meeting her eyes again, "You haven't let your heart completely harden, most do when they lose loved ones," He said solemnly, "You still want to fight for what is right." The girl was shocked at how good he was able to pinpoint her emotions. She wanted the same thing, to stop evil from taking over. She couldn't shut down completely.

"Thank you," She said appreciatively and respectfully. Her admiration for him continued to grow the more she got to know him.

He smiled slightly, "Swot's Mates for?" He said warmly. "Come on, they'll be back," He said, he felt like he was responsible for Emma since both the Doctor and Rose were both gone again.

Hogwarts was as magnificent as the Doctor had imagined. The books didn't do it the justice that it truly deserved. A stony faced Minerva led him up the marble staircase to his destination. Rose again stayed behind in the TARDIS because this was something that he wanted to do alone.

Screams of pain surrounded him the further up he went. He could see the torment on the Gryffindor professor's face. The need to stop it but knowing that she couldn't do anything. He knew that refuge was being given within the castle walls. All inspired by his son and what he had taught them two years prior. He swelled with pride for what Harry had done thus this far.

"Here we are, Doctor," The elderly witch said solemnly as they stood in front of the Headmaster's door. He bowed his head, giving her a soft reassuring smile. She nodded back as she patted his shoulder on her way back down the stairs. He quickly regained his business like mannerisms before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" The Headmaster called out characteristically frustrated by the interruption from the other side of the door.

The Doctor laughed to himself quietly, "It's the Doctor. Sorry to bother you, Headmaster. I would like to have a word with you regarding Harry Potter," He said solemnly. He expected the brief pause between them. The door suddenly opened by a man who fit the description to a T. He was a very dark-looking man with black greasy hair. He had hawk-like features, deep-set eyes and a hooked nose that sprouted beak-like from his face. The whispy black cloak he wore seemed to billow out around him in a non-existent breeze.

"Hallo, Severus," The Doctor said overly cheerful as he entered the circular office, "I see that you kept Albus' decor," He said with his hands in his pockets. "Nice choice, better then the.." Severus cut him off already annoyed by his presence.

"What did you want to speak to me about, Doctor?" He said poisonous danger lingered in his voice. The Doctor didn't change his course at all.

"Right, I wanted to speak to you about the sword of Godric Gryffindor," The Doctor said bluntly and getting down to business. The other man narrowed his eyes at him in slight disapproval.

"What do you need with Gryffindor's sword?" Severus asked suspicion colored his face. The Doctor continued as if it was just a conservation over what biscuit to eat.

"I don't need it but I do want to give it to the person who does," The Doctor said nonchalantly. "We both know who that is," He added, giving the man a look that was similar to Albus Dumbledore.

"He will find it when the time is right," Severus said coolly and not budging on how things were meant to go. The plan was set nothing was going to change that.

"I do believe that it is going to him at some point. Why wait to give Harry what he needs to be able to destroy the Dark Lord?" The Doctor said, determined to win this battle, "Unless you don't want Harry to win? If he doesn't you would still have to work under one master and carry the guilt of letting another master down," He said, glancing at Dumbledore's portrait that hung behind the professor's head on the wall. "That would be a pity."

Eyes of both men burned into one another with unsaid fury. The Headmaster's cheeks flushed, "The only master that I serve is myself, Doctor," Severus said dangerously, "When Harry receives the sword is my business."

"Why prolong what was both know what is coming? Why make him suffer? You have gone soft," The Doctor said venom dripping in his voice, "Once and for all you would be done with the boy. Relieve yourself of the burden. You wouldn't have to watch him anymore." The Doctor's voice quickly increased in volume. Severus remained silent while he ranted on. "The perfect plan."

"But yet, why are you so interested in what happens to the boy?" Severus asked, turning everything back on the Doctor. "Why does it matter to you?" The Doctor took his turn in being silent.

He knew that if he told the truth about Harry being his son everything would go into complete chaos of disaster. He also knew that Severus was trying to see how far he could push the Doctor.

"I care because I don't want to have to see him continue being led to his death like a pig to the slaughterhouse," The Doctor said using the man's words against him. Severus hid his shock by masking it with anger.

Before the man could even utter a word, another voice interjected into the conservation, "I do believe that the Doctor is right, Severus," Dumbledore's portrait said soberly. "I have let this going on for far too long." The elder wizard's eyes lost their twinkle at those words.

"So you are just going to abandon everything for Harry to die sooner?" Severus said outrage hinted in his voice, "Just to get it over with? You put me through hell to just throw it all away. Typical of you," He said coldly.

"Severus, if the Doctor can help Harry in the ways that we can't, then let him," Dumbledore said almost knowingly, "I spoke to him prior to this about the plan. He knows what must be done. I trust him to do so." The fatal phrase that always seemed to doom those who were with the Doctor. He, himself had often said it out of encouragement. "He has knowledge that could help Harry in Voldemort's defeat."

"Thank you, Professor but I don't know how much help I'll be," The Doctor said honestly but grateful to what he had said.

"You helped him obtain the locket from Dolores Umbridge and know where the others are being kept," Dumbledore said analyzing the situation. "It may surprise you want choices people make when the truth is shown." The Doctor felt as though Albus knew about what Harry truly was. "Severus, give him the sword," The portrait said to the silently furious man.

"Yes, Professor," Severus said coolly as he walked to a hidden cabin in a corner. He turned around carefully holding the sword in both hands. He surveyed the Doctor suspiciously

"Thank you, Professor, Headmaster," He said, nodding head to both men. He studied the sword with intent amazement. Such power in an item that carried honour.

"I know you will do what is right," Dumbledore said, looking at him almost in a way that was so profound to him.

"I will, Sir," The Doctor said with reassurance and determination. Severus stared at him intently, upset that the man had disturbed the entire plan. The Doctor only became more driven and intent on putting everything in action.

"I kindly press upon you that the truth should be told soon about another part of young Harry's destiny," Dumbledore said knowingly throwing the Doctor off even more. He hadn't told anyone about his silent realization about Harry being Ryder.

"Yes, Sir I believe that you are correct. Too much had been kept from him. It's time to be fair," The Doctor said sighing in how hard it would be to do so. The Doctor nodded goodbye one last time to the two men. "Gentlemen," he uttered. Then he turned on his heel and with the sword held safely in both hands he descended from the Headmaster's office and through the school, being careful not to be seen with the sword of Gryffindor in his possession. Once he was outside he stayed close to the walls of the school, hiding in the shadows before striding directly to the TARDIS and taking off.

But when his faithful old girl landed and the Doctor looked out the doors, he didn't see the Trio's tent. Was he on the wrong side of the wards they'd put up earlier? His eyebrows drew together in confusion until he realized...this wasn't the spot that Harry and the others had set up their tent. Not at all. Shrugging, the Doctor closed the door and tried again.

And again, nothing. And again. By the fourth try, the Doctor was smiling at the absurdity that _he_ was _lost_. How silly! Then he remembered that one of those spells surrounding the tent was designed to make others think they had to go somewhere else as soon as they were in range of it. Perhaps it was affecting the TARDIS somehow. But not the Doctor. With a quick reconfiguration using his Screwdriver, they landed once more and the Doctor was relieved to open the door and see the familiar Muggle-looking tent not very far off. "Ah. Brilliant!"

He entered the tent but noticed the tension between the four. Something was horribly wrong. Ron glared at him as he walked into the main area, "So, what did I miss?" He said smiling. He noticed the golden chain of the locket around Ron's neck.

"We decided to take turns wearing the locket until we are able to destroy it," Harry informed the man but the Doctor picked up the terseness in Harry's voice.

"Well, you are in luck," The Doctor said handing Harry Godric's sword. Emma, Hermione, and Harry stared at it in shock. Harry slowly studied it.

"Godric Gryffindor's sword? How did you get it?" Harry said looking at the man in amazed confusion. The Doctor's smile widened at the quick pace of questions. Emma watched Ron becoming more edgier and darker.

"Let's say that it wasn't hard to find," The Doctor said smirking knowingly. "Remember when you were twelve and destroyed Tom Riddle's diary?

Harry nodded as he mulled this over carefully. "I destroyed it with a Basilisk fang," He said in thought and remembrance. A twinkle grew in the man's eyes. Ron just huffed indignity.

"The poison nearly killed you. One thing about Horcruxes they have to be destroyed by something equally as powerful," The Doctor explained while pacing in front of them. Hermione's eyes widened in realization and excitement.

"Of course, it makes sense that Basilisk venom would be that one thing would match the power of a Horcrux. Legend has it that the sword is lined with the venom," Hermione said excitedly, "That is why Dumbledore left Harry the sword, he would need it to destroy them."

"Exactly! She is a brilliant one, she is!" The Doctor exclaimed jubilantly. Hermione blushed softly and thanked him. Ron huffed again from the doorframe, "Is there something wrong?" The Doctor asked him concerned.

"Oh, no just that you and Harry always mange to save the day, don't you?" Ron said irritated, "Coming in the knick of time to make everything alright." His eyes flickered dangerously.

"Ron, take the locket off," Hermione said walking towards him in worry. Ron pushed her away becoming more furious. "Ron, please.." She pleaded softly.

"Why so those two can save the day again? Don't you think it's odd and he just happened to show up with his blue box, Emma and the Muggle. He knew where the locket was," Ron said ranting venomously.

"Her name is Rose," The Doctor said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"He just happens to find the one item that we need the most?" He said bitterly, "I saw you the other night with Harry. Off snogging."

"Ron, we were just talking, is all and why would we be snogging?" Hermione said making another attempt to take the locket.

"I saw how close you were that night," Ron said, daggers flew from his expression. "But yet he is with Emma as well. Going on about how the Doctor is going to help us. Ever wonder why he did Barty Crouch so well? How he knows about the Horcruxes?" He raged on, from what Emma had seen of him this was not Ron. Something else seemed to be taking over him.

"He said that he talked to Dumbledore about them and we were just discussing what to do next," Hermione said on the verge of tears. Emma stepped up to the girl in comfort.

"Yeah and you believed him? Remember what Jack said about the Doctor having all kinds of companions? How he leaves them all behind," Ron bit back venomously. Emma saw the danger lighting up in the Doctor's eyes.

"I give each one a choice to stay or leave. Those who do leave, leave because they didn't have a choice," The Doctor said, fire blazing inside of him, "I respect everyone of them." Harry knew how it felt to have those close to him be taken from him without warning. He sympathized with the man greatly.

"I'm sure you do," Ron snapped hotly, "Harry is following in your footsteps. Leaves Ginny behind then toys with her heart. Making her think that he is coming back to her. Meanwhile he has Hermione on one arm and Emma on the other." Harry had enough and knew that the locket had taken over Ron's thoughts.

"I hardly know Harry!" Emma protested in honesty, "We hadn't even spoken to one another before this. From what I can see he and Hermione are just friends, nothing more."

"Don't act so innocent!" Ron barked at her, causing Harry to step up in front of her in protection. Emma stepped around him, glaring at him, "So you lead Harry on with the whole I lost my family story! Did you really think that would work?" Emma felt anger beyond anything else filling her up.

"How dare you say such a thing! I did lose my family but you wouldn't know that! Too selfish to see anything else around you. I could see why Hermione would go to Harry. At least he is able to see outside of himself." Ron glared at her even more almost going for his wand. Emma knew she had crossed a line but he pushed her over her limits of being patient.

"I'm selfish? I'm selfish?" Ron said, pointing at his chest heatedly. "Yeah, maybe I have been by making sure that I don't hear the names of my family or my sister's name. Godric forbid if I give a damn about my family!"

Harry bit his tongue, trying not to lash out at his best friend, "Doctor, give me the sword," He said without hesitation. Ron looked beyond outraged as the Doctor went to give Harry the sword, "Ron, give me the locket so it can be destroyed," Harry said calmly not wanting to cause a fight. "Look at what it is doing to us."

The red headed young man didn't budge. His eyes seemed to burn right through Harry's. The locket had a strong deep hold on Ron.

"Why because your precious Doctor says that it will?" Ron said his voice was growing with unknown anger. "Yes, trust him. Like Dumbledore said to trust you? Look at where that has gotten us!"

"Because Albus knew that Harry is the last hope this bloody world has! He can choose to walk away from all of this. He doesn't have to be the savior of the wizarding world. He can choose to leave things how they are," the Doctor muttered in a slightly irritated tone as Harry took the sword from him. "Albus also trusted you to help him but what do I know. I can just go I don't have to stay." He made eye contact with Harry as he passed the sword over and his expression spoke of his sincerity.

"Doctor," Emma said, grabbing his arm as he made his way out of the tent. She had started to have the same connection with him as Rose did. He was becoming her safe place.

"They don't need me anymore. My job here is finished," The Doctor said coldly as he met Ron's eyes, "They are on their own from now on." Ron laughed despitefully.

"See off to report to his master I bet," Ron said darkly, "That's a Death Eater for you." Emma had it with him and his accusations. Locket or not, she pushed passed Harry to Ron. She slapped him across the face hard. She stunned everyone there but she wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

Ron's face turned fire red in anger, "Can't fight your own fights now, Harry?" He spat viciously towards Harry, "Have one of your girlfriends do it for you. What do you know, you both have something in common. Both of you don't have anybody. Both orphans. No families." Harry was silent. In fact, the whole tent had gone silent at Ron's outburst. The atmosphere had grown ten times heavier.

"Ron…" squeaked Hermione, shocked just as much as the others, and only making a token effort to chastise him because she didn't know what else to say. She knew that it was already too late - either Harry or Ron was going to explode right now, it was just a question of who was going to start throwing punches first.

"Is that all? Tell us how you really feel, Ron. Or maybe you'd just rather leave," showing remarkable restraint, Harry merely glared at Ron and curled his hands into fists. The words sounded more like a suggestion.

"Fine, my pleasure," If possible, the air in the tent became even more strained, and the temperature went from too warm to all-out frigid. Both young men stared at each other for several long moments, daring the other to look away first. Hermione and the two non-Trio members glanced helplessly between the boys, knowing that whatever came next, it wasn't going to be good.

Finally, in a deadly-low voice, Harry growled out, "You do what you have to do, Ron. But don't come back until you've got your head on straight," And with that he turned his back on his first peer-friend.

"Ron, just take off the locket," Hermione pleaded with him almost in tears, "It's not you." Ron continued to glare at Harry with hatred.

"No problem," answered Ron lightly, too light for the situation. He was obviously holding back a great deal of anger. With fingers shaking from rage he lifted the chain of the locket over his head and with barely-restrained violence he tossed the necklace to the floor. "You can have it. _I_ don't want it. This is a mistake, and I hope you're all happy."

With one last fiery glare at Harry, Ron turned and disappeared through the opening of the tent. Hermione watched him go, calling out to him, but he didn't stop. When he'd gone she choked back a sob and sat down heavily on the floor of the tent - the Trio was falling apart.

Emma stood in silence, not knowing what to do. Her heart tore for both people there. Both tried to be strong but a ripped friendship shattered what strength they did have. She felt partial to blame for Ron's departure.

This was something that couldn't be repaired not unless they had a miracle. Darkness seemed to have won this battle and possibly the war.

Emma suddenly walked out of the tent, everywhere she went disaster wasn't far away. She had to leave. What help was she to them anyway? Why had she gotten in the TARDIS when she knew the risks.

Harry saw the crestfallen look that had been on Emma's face when she exited the tent. Harry could tell that she was blaming herself, but he had been too wrapped up in his own feelings of hurt and betrayal to talk to her. On the other hand, he couldn't let her leave them this way.

The young man trailed after her and caught up to her outside of the TARDIS. He hated moments like these. Hermione was so much better at this, "It's not your fault, Emma," was the first thing he said. He looked down while rubbing the back of his neck. He hoped that she would say something. "Ron would've gone one way or another, but he really shouldn't have taken it out on you. He didn't have the right to." Silence met his one way conservation before she spoke again. She stayed facing the TARDIS.

"Why are you standing up for me? I just showed up in your life without any warning and before we never knew one another. He has known you for years…So he has every right to not trust me. So why do you?" Emma said, finally turning around to meet his gaze.

He couldn't explain why he trusted her but he just did. The same with the Doctor, trust came easy. Maybe because he felt like for once he was not alone. "I don't know but I just do," He said honestly. She laughed softly and adverted her eyes to the tent.

"I'm just there not doing much and Hermione needs you right now," Emma said, she felt the salt being put on the wound again. "She needs a friend." She was appreciative of him trying to get her to stay but she knew that she didn't belong there.

"Emma…" Harry said unable to say anything else that could keep her from going. "I don't want to lose two friends in one night," He tried to keep the pleading tone from his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the Doctor watching them from the cracked door of the blue box.

On the other side of the door, the Doctor saw what always happened with he and certain companions. That bond that only they had. Something that was hard to break. Getting a rather solemn expression on his face, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Emma, something has come up," The Doctor said grimly. There was one thing that he knew he was good at…lying. Harry, however, sensed what he was doing, "It's best for your safety if you stayed with Harry."

"Why? What is it?" Emma said curiously and a bit confused. Had the Death Eaters located the TARDIS? The Doctor put his hand in his pockets his expression was unchanging.

"I'm afraid that the Horcrux is interfering with the mainframe of the TARDIS," He said seriously. "Rose and I will still be able to contact you if needed but for your own protection you need to stay here." He warned her.

Rose heard the exchange but didn't try to stop him. He had done the same to her many times for her own protection. "He's right, you need to be here to help us from this point," She said, stepping up behind the Doctor.

Emma considered their request, she rather go home or go somewhere else but knew that they were probably right. Rose always had her best interest at heart.

"Okay," Emma nodded, soaking up the seriousness of both people. Rose hugged her tightly before stepping back inside. The Doctor met Harry's eyes with silent understanding that she would be safe. The man soon followed Rose back inside.

Both teens heard the engine kick in with a boom before revving up. As it slowly faded away, Harry in a sense began to understand the man more. That gave him the strength once more to do what he had been chosen to do.


	9. The Way Things Are Meant To Be

**Allons-y Readers,**

**I would like to give a huge HUGE thanks to Niamh and my newest friend, just1cause2im3amazing for helping with the story and the brilliant ideas to help it along! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**DJ Vivian**

Fine tuning the TARDIS to go where he wanted it to go, the Doctor was quite clearly in his comfort zone. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, this was becoming a mix between the battle of Canary Wharf and on the Cruicible months ago. Both times he lost Rose, which killed him worse then anything. Losing her to death would be something that he didn't want to think about. Not only that but he wanted her to remember him for who she knew him as.

There was more, he had seen the signs. It had been a on coming warning to his end. At least the end of this regeneration. He normally didn't give his previous regenerations a second thought just another change. But, this one he favored. He liked who he had become and wished that he could make it permanent. He wasn't ready to be someone else. The signs were unavoidable instead he focused on what else needed to be done.

Turning slightly the Doctor saw Rose waiting patiently him to finish plotting their course, the Doctor knew that this was definitely too dangerous for Rose to continue to be a part of. Sighing the Doctor knew that he would have to take her home.

It was never easy for him to leave a companion behind like that. There was something deeper this time, "So, what are on the search for now?" Rose's voice said through his cluttered thoughts. He remained glued to the console's computer. She knew he was trying to hide something from her. "Or going to Harry's next location?"

Pulled from his reverie the Doctor turned his head sharply towards Rose, blinking twice. "Oh!" He said finally pulling himself together, "Rose...I think that we should go back to your Mum's house," He said thoughtfully, the Doctor dreaded these moments but they were harder with her.

"What, why?" She said, knowing that he saw her avoiding her phone for days, "They know that I'm fine." She walked to another part of the TARDIS. More than anything he wanted her to stay with him for all time. The truth was Rose wasn't his to have.

"Of course they do," The Doctor said with a knowing nod, "You should still go back though," he said as he started programming the TARDIS to travel for longer while he sorted this mess out with Rose.

"No, you aren't doing this to me again," She said almost heatedly, angry with him for the thought of him abandoning her once more, "I understand why you left Emma there but you are not doing that to me. Not this time."

The Doctor looked over at Rose with a saddened look on his face. He sighed heavily, "Rose, I know you want to stay, but you can't. You have to go and Emma has to stay with Harry. The parallel universe is supposed to exist by itself. Harry Potter's world is not supposed to exist in reality. It's causing time and space to shatter. The Master used the innocent love of a teenaged girl and blended it with this reality. When this is all over the part that was not supposed to be in this universe will vanish," he said in his usual confident demeanor. "This is a prison."

"So, you will get us out in time. I been through so much worse then this," Rose said infuriated with him, "If I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't have come with you. I can handle this! Why do you do this?" Her brown eyes burned into his such fire burned from them.

The Doctor knew he was hurting Rose. Again. Shoving his hands in his pockets he strolled over to Rose casually. "Rose," he said once he was only a few steps away from her, "You have a family, a rather large one at that, and they miss you terribly. You have a husband now Rose, and I'm sure that he won't appreciate you travelling with me again. Rose you need your family. They need you as well, and I'm sorry. So sorry that this has to happen, but it does," the Doctor said sadly, he always hated this bit. The leaving...saying 'goodbye' will always be the hardest thing for anyone to do.

Yes, she loved Donald but even being almost exact, he wasn't her 'Doctor.' She craved their adventures and going back to normal life was difficult, impossible, "No it doesn't… I promised you forever," Rose said as tears fell from her eyes, "Please... Doctor…don't.."

The Doctor saw Rose's complete unhappiness and moved to comfort her. "Rose, you know that it has to happen. Your family needs you, Harry will look after Emma. there is one other reason that you should go home. If Harry chooses to become Ryder again, the world of Hogwarts will vanish and things will go back to normal, Rose. That alone is enough reason. I'm so sorry Rose." The Doctor said, hugging Rose.

_This will be the last time I see her._ He thought and tugged Rose in tighter.

"That hasn't stopped me before," Rose said through her tears, "I helped you this far without magic or this world," She sobbed into his chest her heart shattering like before. After the nights pining away for this...for him...Her world was crashing down around her.

Muttering empty words of reassurance and comfort the Doctor reluctantly removed himself from the grasp of Rose. "Are you ready to go home, Rose?" He reminded himself that it was better this way for them both.

She just looked down as she wiped her eyes. She had ignored the fact that the TARDIS was now complete still and silent. The life she had for months was outside that door, "I don't care if I die as long as I'm with you," Rose said, making one last desperate effort to stay.

The Doctor looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Rose, but you know you can't. Live a long happy life with your family, and give my congratulations to Donald for being able to marry the perfect woman for him," He smiled sadly at Rose.

The door opened as Donald rushed in worriedly almost terrified but upon seeing Rose his fear vanished. "Rose," He said relieved and hugging her to him tightly. The Doctor watched what happened moments ago repeating. His own brown eyes met his own. "Thank you…" He said appreciatively.

The Doctor smiled gratefully at the mirror image of himself. "You take good care of her you hear?" he said only half teasingly.

"Who else would be better for the job?" He said smirking back at him. Another familiar voice was heard from outside the door.

"About time you lot came back," Jackie said annoyedly, "Is it a new tradition for a sixteen year old to learn how to fly this thing instead of a car?" Her motherly nature coming out again. She became gravely concerned with not seeing Emma there. "Where is she? Did something happen?" She said, Rose's tears added onto her growing fear of what could have happened to her.

"Emma is fine, she is with some friends of mine," The Doctor said reassuring the woman. Rose nodded confirming what he said was true. Jackie still seemed a bit weary but took the explanation.

Smiling the Doctor bid them goodbye and once again alone in his TARDIS, he stood remembering all the good times he had with Rose. He could hear the greetings and believed that he could almost feel the happiness seeping in from under the door that separated him from friends. smiling largely he set course back to the forest.

It was strange to watch something completely un-magical disappear in front of you. It was still amazing but thoroughly nerve racking. Shaking his head, Harry remembered what he was doing and where he was. Emma who stood beside him looked upset. And Harry wondered why, "Emma? are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah...just...cold," Emma said, forcing a smile as she continued to where the TARDIS had been. She felt so out of place but the Doctor must have known something about why she was supposed to be there.

Harry took off the jacket he was wearing and placed it around her shoulders. "It's hard to see people you love leaving isn't it? Rose was like a sister to you wasn't she?" He asked, turning back to face the tent where Hermione could still be heard sobbing quietly.

"In a way, she is the only family that I have left…" Emma said also looking back. The level of sympathy was at a peak for the girl, "Thank you," She said pulling the jacket around her more. She felt bad for both Harry and Hermione. They were also ripped away from their normal lives and loved ones. But held the strength she wished that she had.

"No worries, Emma," Harry said starting to head towards the tent. "We better go back inside." He looked down briefly, he was beginning to see what the Doctor saw in her. I'll always be here…if… you ever need to talk or something," He added shrugging awkwardly. Emma smiled at his true sincerity.

"Thank you," She said thankful to have someone else who understood, "She is quite heartbroken…" Emma's heart went out to her. She lived with the emptiness of the same hollow pit of losing a best friend.

Harry sighed. "Yeah she is…" He hated seeing her so lost in despair. Then again, Ron was her only love for so long. He ran his hands through his messy hair. "I guess we should go talk to her... get her to calm down." He whispered as they entered the tent.

Emma knew of the perfect thing for Hermione. It was something her mum and Jackie would do whenever she was upset. "I'll make some tea," Emma said heading to the stove. Hermione sat in the chair staring off numbly.

Harry looked at Emma gratefully, before turning back to Hermione. "Hermione?" He said timidly, walking over to her placing his hand on her back. "Are you going to be okay?" He barely got out anything else before Hermione flung herself on him. She began mumbling things that didn't make any sense.

Emma watched being reminded of her dad's kindness and warmth for his wife. She timidly walked over with the steaming cup, "I made you some tea," Emma said warmly. "I thought that it may help." There was a moment before Hermione sniffled and un-latched herself from Harry to take the offered cup. She said a soft thank you. Harry wouldn't have known what to do but just stand there lost. He placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder as she drank the tea.

The sweet understanding kindness of Lily Potter and Molly Weasley shone through the black haired girl. There to help a friend who needed someone the most. Emma kneeled in front of the girl and held her hand. She hoped that she could offer some help to Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip as a new wave of tears came, "Why did he leave…" She said softly, "Why didn't he listen?" Her voice got lost again in tears. Her body shook more. "He let the Horcrux take over…" Emma took the cup, setting it on the nearby table. She embraced Hermione like her own mother had. Hermione's body was wretched by inconsolable sobs. Emma started to hum a lullaby quietly.

Words were not needed at the moment, just pure love and friendship was all that Hermione could have asked for. "What are we going to do now? We…we just can't leave. What if he comes back and we're gone?" Hermione said barely audible through heaving sobs.

"He'll find us…It's a given...you three have been through so much..." Emma said reassuringly, "I don't know how much help I'll be but he can't give up all that because of a disagreement. It's like the Doctor, he never leaves a companion alone for too long."

Harry nodded and reminded Hermione how Ron was in their fourth year with the Tri-wizard tournament. "He'll come back Hermione don't you worry," Harry said comfortingly. "You just enjoy not having to shout at anyone while he's gone okay?"

Hermione let out a sad giggle, "Thank you," She said hugging him again appreciatively. The reason why they had became best friends all those years ago. They vowed silently to stay together through it all. "You too, Emma," She said grateful to the new member of their group.

Though Emma had just showed up days before, she somehow seemed to fit the mold of their group, "Yes Emma, you've been a great help to us," Harry said sincerity. He knew that they could get all the help they could get for what was ahead of them.

"Thanks…" She said looking down at the floor uncomfortably, "I haven't done much though…" She still didn't know how she fit into everything. She felt like she was trailing along then doing anything.

"Nonsense," Harry said waving dismissively, "You helped us get the locket and that would have taken months to track down. You introduced us to the Doctor, none of this would be possible without him," He said sincerely. "Or you."

It had been so long since she had felt like she could just be herself. She had protected herself, afraid to feel anything. Her walls were falling down around her finally. But it was all due to Rose, the Doctor, Harry, and Hermione. Luna helped before everything had happened.

Harry found himself remembering all those times he had seen Emma at Hogwarts. she was different and Harry couldn't understand why. It was strange to think that she had unknowingly helped him when Hermione was to busy too. Harry walked over to Emma and gave her a quick hug. Hermione watched this exchange with an amused smirk.

"I guess we should start trying to figure out where the next Horcrux is," He said, trying to get back to what needed to be done.

"Yeah…" Emma said, returning the hug. The three sat in thought of what the next step would be.

"Do you think that a death eater might have one? like in their homes or in a Gringotts vault?" Hermione suggested throwing the thought out there. Harry bit his lip considering it.

"He would only let a fair few know about his Horcruxes," Harry said as the theory presented itself in his head. "Malfoy had the diary." Hermione began rummaging through her bag for something.

"It only makes sense that he would trust them with it without saying what it is," Hermione said, "But I think his looking for something else," She said, pulling out a old battered book. "I think it has to do with Beedle the Bard. A story." She said her voice quickening.

"But neither one of us have ever heard of or read any of those stories," Harry said, feeling like they were back to square one again.

"So then who would know?" Emma asked curiously, "Besides, the Doctor." She said trying to brainstorm of possible avenues to go from.

"Maybe, Baditha Bagshot would know something?" Harry said, looking between the girls. Hermione sighed knowing what the young man was doing. "I think that we should ask Bathilda. It seems to be the right thing to do," He tried to keep the sound of desperation out of his voice.

"Harry you know as well as I do why we can't go see her," Hermione firmly, not budging on the topic, "He is waiting for you to go there, Harry." She was right, Voldemort would expect him to go there but it was his chance to learn about his past.

"Hermione…It's more then just about the Horcruxes," He said, finding it hard to explain. Hermione sighed again and shook her head.

"No, Harry, it isn't a good idea…I'm sorry.." Hermione said, giving him a look of the conservation was finished. Harry sighed in defeat but then he had a flicker of hope spring to mind.

The Doctor had the TARDIS. Harry could just ask him to go to Godric's Hollow. They could just travel back once things got too dangerous. He trusted the Doctor and knew that the man would be understanding. It sure did beat just sitting around waiting for the next Horcrux to be found. It was perfect…


	10. Harsh Reality

**Yay new chapter! I would like to thank my readers and those who have helped me out of my writer's block. It means so much and enjoy!**

**DJ Vivian**

Lucius went into his private studies, how did River Song know who he was? Was she another Time Lord? He would recognize a Time Lord, he was certain. It was difficult to think with the perennial drum beat inside his head. How did she know about the drum beat? She said she was the Doctor's future... He laughed remembering Tom's expression at her words, that pitiful human fancying himself Master. Pathetic! He subconsciously drummed his fingers on the table to the repetitious sound inside of his head.

It intrigued him that River Song had been trained to be his enemy's assassin but yet refused to kill him. Maybe she could come in handy in removing the one thing that was stopping him.

He just had to change her mind like how he changed the minds' of the British people. That was how he had become Prime Minister without any suspicion. Unfortunately, the Doctor and his precious companion, Martha foiled that perfect plan. Then months after the Master's death a fanatical disciples of his had found his ring. They worked since his death to be able to resurrect him. The Master had been prepared for any glitches that would happen. He had left instructions to how to do so. It was the same process that he had used himself on Gallifrey.

He had used the biometric imprint that had been hidden inside Ryder's ring to bring the young Time Lord back from the death that the Master had arranged with Davros. Then used the Chameleon Arch to make Ryder human.

During his reign as Prime Minister he had created a time released dimensional prison for Ryder. Emma Miller also had been surveyed by his disciples. She gave him the perfect way to create the trap. The beloved series of so many young children. It was a dangerous thing to attempt because it could shatter all time and space. But he could rebuild it in his vision of how it was meant to be.

Once it had been made, Ryder had been living the past year unknowingly as Harry Potter. Each year that Harry aged within the sealed off prison, it began to grow and become a part of reality. But anything outside of it went on as normal.

The Master decided to use the contained universe as his hiding place. No one who met Ryder would really think twice if he truly belonged there. Most humans were insensitive to time disturbances anyway.

The Wizarding world had been so easy to conceal himself after the chase with the Doctor. Lucius Malfoy suited the Master so well. They both held the same goals to rid the world of those who had ruined the world by their filth. To create the perfect race of absolute purity. He had it all this time, everything was going as planned. He just needed to buy his time wisely.

Soon, he would have complete domination over the whole universe. He just had to leave it to the boy. Let him fulfil his sad foreseen destiny. Besides it gave the Doctor someone to try to save. Denying the fact that the boy wasn't what he seemed.

The Doctor did what he always did when he was alone. He threw himself into whatever needed to be done next. He needed to somehow get to the next piece of the puzzle that Harry needed.

He thought he heard the usual soft knocking of TARDIS but realized that it was coming from the door. Suspicious he made his way around the mainframe with his Sonic Screwdriver in his hand.

"You know it is quite rude to not answer the door to a lady," River Song said from the other side of the wooden door. Relief spread through the man as he quickened his pace. She gave him the usual flirtatious smile, "Hello, Sweetie." She strolled inside of the console. Her black robe complimented the flowy red dress that she had on. It was different then the space suit she had on the first time that they met.

"River Song," He said almost in disbelief that she was there. The last time that the Doctor saw the woman was in the 'Library' She had led the archaeologist team that had joined he and Donna. The team had fought the Vashta Nerada. An alien race that were microscopic carnivorous creatures that thrive in the shadows of the planet-sized Library.

They had discovered that the Library was constructed to preserve the young mind of a little girl, who became incurably ill. A giant computer constructed at the core of the Library to allow the child's mind to live on among the collected works of humankind. But when the Vashta Nerada attacked, the little girl's mind seemed to struggled to cope after 'saving' the thousands of patrons by transferring their consciousnesses to the computer's hard drive. Creating a simulated world for them.

He had tried to get Donna safely back to the TARDIS. Away from the Vashta Nerada but the teleportation malfunctioned sending Donna into the computer's Earth simulation.

The Doctor came to find out that to return Donna back to the Library, he needed to link himself to the core. Therefore, giving the Library extra memory. River had warned him that it would burn both of his hearts and destroy his ability to regenerate.

He had made a deal with the Vashta Nerada that he would leave them the world. He had everything set up but River knocked him out. She took his place because if he had died then she would never meet him in her timeline.

Without River, the Doctor wouldn't have gotten Donna back from the computer's Earth simulation. It had sadly lead to River's death. He half wondered if the immersion of worlds had broken River free.

"We have met before in this current regeneration," She said amused that he knew who she was. River mentioned that her future timeline is his past. She gave him a seductive side glance. "I thought you may need some assistance," She said watching the motion of the mainframe. "You are getting too close for the Master's comfort."

His eyes met hers' almost angry but intrigued by how she knew what he had been doing, "Then you must know that he set his own trap," the Doctor said, the air began to frost over by the coldness of his voice.

"Yes, he has but he is too blinded once again by power to see that," She said not adverting her gaze. "He created his own prison but intended it to be for someone else." He broke their eye contact. "Oh yes, the dimensional paradox. Created by the Master to imprison your son in the fictional world of Harry Potter." She said knowingly as she looked inside of her diary. "The paradox could very well cause the entire universe will be ripped apart. Does that about cover it?" She said, smirking and closing her book.

"Causing the written characters to become real. In fact, I'm rewriting what was written," The Doctor smiled to himself while looking back at the computer.

"Oh you naughty boy, breaking the rules, you rebel," River said her lips curled into a devilish smile, "Rules were never your thing, though." She winked at him.

"But it doesn't make any sense…How was he able to imprison Ryder in this world, when my son died in the Time War." His voice was cold and hardened.

"He used something that is purely a myth," She said in his ear, smiling before walking over to the computer. Of course the Master would have used biometric imprints to not only bring Ryder back from the dead but himself as well. It made sense why the Master didn't regenerate when he was fatally shot by his wife, Lucy.

"But how was he able to blend this parallel universe with JK Rowling's world?" The Doctor said, he would never say it but how she knew everything intrigued him. "Then that means…No…When the paradox is shut down then those part of the fictional realm will cease to exist. Those who were sucked into the prison from reality will be taken as well." River smiled a bit, she loved watching him in his musings.

"Each story written is an universe created within another universe," River said her eyes met his briefly. He almost saw the same sadness in her eyes as before. "Think about it? Why do so many people relate to a certain character in a story? What draws the person to that character?" River said circling the mainframe.

"We are drawn to the light and dark in the fictional soul that mirrors and fills the light and dark in our own. For that matter, why _is_ the person the character that they become?" he mused aloud, eyes on River. Her sadness was mute, captivating. River and the TARDIS were his two loves. "For that matter-if this be fiction-who is real?" He looked down and toyed absently with an analogue phone cradle mounted next to a power coupling.

"Most see themselves in a character. Like how the Master saw himself in Lucius Malfoy. Same ambitions and they both have taken the same path to get to where they wanted to be. It seems that Lucius Malfoy was written for the Master," River said leading on to something, "The same goes for Harry and Ryder."

The Doctor's fingers continued to caress the console, and restlessly moved across buttons, toggles, wires. His hand closed briefly on a gimballed model of the sun. He was thinking, reaching out with his fingers as though drawing in inspiration from the tactile world like a plant draws water. Understanding and an idea were growing in his mind. "Why Lucius? Why not the Dark Lord? He has the same ambitions of world domination. To create a world of Purebloods," the Doctor spat out disgusted by the mere thought of it.

"That would be the predictable choice and the one Harry is supposed to kill," River said pretending to be reading her diary again. "He wanted to go for someone a bit more in his comfort zone."

Voldemort was the first person, that the Doctor's mind went to as a possible disguise for the Master.

"I didn't want it to be Ryder…It isn't…He's gone," He passed a weary hand over his face, and rumpled his already-impossibly rumpled hair. He felt River's eyes on him, studying him. But in everything Harry did the Doctor saw Ryder.

"You tell me, you met Harry. You helped him find the locket and the sword," She said more directly, "What is he like?" The Doctor remained silent in thought and considering what she had said.

He chuckled. "Shall I be honest intellectually, or emotionally?" he sighed. "Brilliant, strong, brave, cocky, full of youthful bad decisions and the wisdom of someone three times his age or more. I'm not convinced he hasn't got two pulses…"

"He can't be alone…Just like his father...Two lonely soldiers," She said sighing slightly. It was true they have both lived a life of solitude but found peace in being with others.

"So you came to be my voice of reason?" The Doctor smirked at River in jest. She laughed quietly and nodded.

"I seem to be each time that we meet," She said returning the light hearted jester. "Then again I end up playing for both sides." She said, fixing his tie. The Master took the biometric imprints from his ring and brought Ryder back. The last Chameleon Arch on Gallifrey was used to make Ryder human. Harry is Ryder why else would he have a fob watch with his name in Gallifreyan?" River said almost amused at the thought.

He couldn't deny the truth anymore…The Doctor's face was suddenly, uncharacteristically tight, his eyes wary and narrow. In three strides he was next to her, his hands firm yet gentle on her shoulders. He looked her directly in the eyes, her beautiful, impish, brilliant eyes. He looked at her expectantly. He knew that gleam, knew that gentle intake of breath as well as he knew the freckles on the back of his left hand-come to that, they'd vanished after the last regeneration. Details.

"You know Harry is Ryder," She said, looking back into his eyes, "Why have you been so willing to help him so much? The day at the wedding you knew it was him." She said everything that he had experienced. "Even Luna told you the truth."

It was strange, but every word River said made such sense to him. His resolve strengthened: he knew what she was saying was the truth, trusted River as he trusted few people in his long, sometimes lonely existence; as she spoke he realized it was the truth. Ryder was Harry, Harry was Ryder, and their tasks, their labor that they must achieve, were therefore one and the same. It didn't matter what the semantics were, what the names were. He looked at River again, "I rather him just stay in the blissful life without the Time Lord's curse."

"He takes to it pretty well," River said with a knowing reassuring smile, "He isn't alone like you shouldn't be. Besides, he takes after you." She said as she walked to the door. "Don't ask me how I know…Spoilers," She smirked at him. "I must go back to Malfoy Manor. My work is never done until next time, Sweetie."

Harry found himself growing more anxious for the Doctor's return. He, Hermione, and Emma were now in the Forest of Dean. Never staying in one place for too long in fear of the Snatchers being close.

Hermione slowly became more and more withdrawn from the other two. Most of it had to do with the locket but Ron's departure left her completely jaded. Harry decided that it was best if the locket remained with him. Emma offered to help with guard duty, which he was grateful for. He didn't want to put that dread on Emma.

The TARDIS was, for once, nearly silent as it passed through time and space on the way to its destination. Its pilot was even more so. The Doctor stood at the console, his expression a bit grim, thoughts of the distant past and near future swirling through his head. The blue box landed with little fanfare, almost sensing his pensive mood.

However, once the door opened the Doctor seemed to be a changed man, his eyes alert and his expression politely chipper. He stepped out and crossed the short distance to the magical tent not far away, stopping when he saw Harry hunched against a tree.

"All right, there?" he asked, genuine concern seeping through his tone. He could sense the quiet dreariness that seemed to be surrounding the area. It had made it air colder then what was natural.

Harry looked up and nodded, "Yeah," he said forcing a smile as he warmed up his hands. The Doctor smiled to himself at how much alike they were. Both men rather keep everything to themselves then pour out their hearts to the world.

Sensing this was not the most truthful response, the Doctor approached the young man. He sat next to him on the cold frosted ground. He knew what Harry wanted to ask him but the Doctor knew of the dangers that came along with the question, "Want to talk about it?" He said, breaking the silence. Harry kept his eyes on the ground and dug the tip of his shoe into the dirt.

Harry tried to say it without blurting it out but he had to just get it over with, "I want to go to Godric's Hollow to see what Bathilda Bagshot knows about what else we need to be able to do what is needed. But Hermione thinks that going to Godric's Hollow is a trap," Harry ended with a sigh. Which led the Doctor to believe that something deeper laid beneath the surface.

"Mmm, I see," the Doctor answered noncommittally. "And what do you think, Harry?" The man saw his own determination and thought process in Harry's pensive state.

"It could be a trap but maybe there is something that Dumbledore left for us," Harry said, talking out loud in thought, "We can't hide forever," He said, his eyes met the Doctor's.

In understanding, the Doctor nodded in admiration of the young man's wisdom and logic, "Will it be wise to take a risk?" the Doctor asked gently. He wanted to know that Harry had thought this through.

"How is sitting here doing anything? The longer that we don't do anything, it gives him more of the upper hand," Harry said conviction was strong in his voice. That was all the Doctor needed to hear.

The Doctor also understood Harry wanting to see his first home. So many times, he had wanted to go back to Gallifrey when it was at its prime.

He stood, brushing the snow carefully from his trousers, before turning and smiling down at Harry. "All right then. Allons-y!" The Doctor said his normal energetic tone returning.

Harry's eyebrow rose a bit, "What?" Harry said in confusion of what the man said. He also stood happy that the Doctor didn't chastise him for wanting to go to the village.

"It means let's go in French," The Doctor said smiling as the two headed back to the tent. Harry was preparing himself for Hermione's wrath of the Doctor telling them of their next location.

Pity crossed the Doctor's face as he saw the tenseness in Emma's face the minute she heard them coming into the tent. She held her wand to her side ready to charge them. Her body relaxed upon seeing them.

"Doctor," She said in immense relief. Her sense of safety had returned by his presence. He hugged her tightly before taking in their environment. "Is everything alright?" She asked picking up on the slight sadness inside of the man.

"I had to take Rose home…" The Doctor said with grim honesty, "It's not safe for her to be here." All Emma could do was nod. It was getting more dangerous by the day. Rose would be targeted too easily for being a Muggle. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for the Doctor to take her back. Knowing how special she was to him.

"It was for the best," Emma said, giving him a small kind smile. He slightly nodded his head in response.

"So, after doing my own research I feel that going to Godric's Hollow would be our next stop," the Doctor announced steepling his fingers together. This caused Hermione to burst into the room looking both horrified and revolted.

"No, we can't go there!" Hermione exclaimed firmly, "We will be in the middle of a trap. That is the one place Harry is expected to go." She was not going to back down from her decision.

"If it is, not like we aren't prepared or alone," Harry protested, trying to get her to see the logic behind why they needed to go to his first home. Hermione chewed on her lip in consideration.

"He is right, we have the Doctor," Emma pointed out simply, "We have been going in circles. Maybe this is what we need to help us." Harry gave her a sideways glance of thanks.

Hermione soon sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll go…Maybe Bathilda knows something that we don't know." She said still weary of the idea. "I think it is best that we take Polyjuice Potion," She said directly, "That way we are hidden for the most part."

With that, they all climbed back inside the TARDIS. Harry tred to keep his anxiousness down but it bubbled over. He was going to where his parents died…the place where his life became predestined…

Emma sympathized with Harry deeply. She had gotten home days after her family was killed. She became numb when she went to gather her things. But for Harry it had been years and she couldn't even picture what he was going through.

The young man just focused on the sound of the TARDIS. It was actually very soothing to him. He stood in silence but looked over when he felt a warm soft hand on his own.

He glanced over to see Emma giving him a very understanding sad look. The two had a connection that he didn't have with Hermione or Ron. Both lost so much but was forced to move on. Carrying the wounds of the past with them. That was what he needed.

The Doctor watched them being reminded of the relationship that he had with Donna Noble. The deep friendship that bonded them together through their journey. He knew that Emma would become Ryder's companion, if she wasn't a true anomaly of the Potter universe. He didn't wish the pain of losing a companion on the young man. Not so soon anyway.

All noise ceased as the blue box reached its destination. Godric's Hollow. Harry felt the pit of his stomach giving away. What would they see? Sadly in the rush of preparing to leave, they had forgotten the Polyjuice Potion. The Doctor reassured them that they wouldn't be seen.

Harry closed his eyes before opening the door afraid of what would be out there. If it wasn't what he expected it to be, "Welcome home, Harry," The Doctor said from behind him in shared sympathy.

Bracing himself for what would be in front of him, Harry with his breath held, opened his eyes. What he saw was what he had originally envisioned. It looked more like a picture perfect Christmas card of the Old World. The little thatched cottages and shops were all covered with a thick glinting layer of crisp white snow. Every tree was slightly glossed with the powdery substance. The little church that seemed to be sparkling from the moonlight. This was once his home. Modern Christmas Muggle music softly filled the air. The cold stung his cheeks.

"It's Christmas Eve," he muttered, too stunned by his revelation to keep the thought to himself. Had time flown so fast? Something seemed to be pulling him to the square of the village. His feet crunched in the perfect blanket of snow.

"Harry…" Hermione said concerned by his sudden exit into the cold world. He forgot about the others who stood behind him. He was drawn to the stone war memorial that stood in the center of the square. It pulled at his heart as he moved nearer to it. There in front of him in stone stood a man with untidy hair wearing glasses. To the right of the man stood a woman with long hair and a beautiful kind face looking down at the happy toddler in her arms. Even through the stone, Harry saw her vivid red hair and bright green eyes.

Hermione and Emma slowly walked up behind him. Emma's heart just scattered for Harry as she looked up at the beautiful memorial. She looked sideways at the Doctor. His expression was grim but respectful of what they were looking at.

Harry couldn't talk he was too overwhelmed to be able to put his thoughts into words. He wasn't a first year gazing longingly into the Mirror of Erised. Nevertheless, a part of him wanted to stand for a while in front of the memorial to gaze at the family he had. Even for so short a time.

"Guys, would you...would you give me a moment?" he asked them, uncertainty in his voice. He didn't mean that he wanted them to split up - it was too dangerous for that - he just wanted a minute to stare at the past, and to collect himself.

Out of respect, the girls silently walked back to the TARDIS. Unknowingly to Harry the Doctor still stood behind him. All of the last memories of Gallifrey raced through the Doctor's mind. The sadness of losing his family collided into him as he watched Harry.

It hurt worse that if Harry was Ryder then he didn't know that this life was a lie. At the same time he didn't want to take Harry away from this life. Like other things the bandaid needed to come off at some point. All things needed to come to an end.

Harry gazed at the statue for a few minutes. Once again he was brought back to his first year seeing his parents faces for the very first time. He stared up at the snow-brushed stone attempting to memorize the contours of their faces...the stone was not a perfect replica but he imagined that he could almost see their expression of pride and love. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking.

Harry took a deep breath turning around ready to bring the others back. They needed to find Bathilda to see what she knew. Maybe find his parents' grave at last. He ended up facing the Doctor straight on. It definitely jolted him a bit to see the man there.

"Doctor… I…didn't know…you were still here," Harry said embarrassedly as he looked down at the ground. Both men remained in an awkward silence. It dragged on before neither one of them spoke again.

He nodded and cleared his throat, "Yeah…sorry about that.…" he said apologetically. He glanced at the stone structure again. It disturbed him just a bit to think that those two lives never truly existed. A sacrifice that didn't have happen but one was made. It held a dual meaning to the Doctor.

Harry wasn't sure about how to take the Doctor's expression. The memorial bothered the older man for some reason. He spoke again almost distantly, "I lost my son…he died in a war too…He wanted to fight but I was set against it…His mother and other siblings were already taken…He was all I had left…" The young man didn't know what to say or do but listen, "His name was Ryder…He was in the front lines. Ryder was one of the best warriors there. But the Daleks caught him off got by a sneak attack. He didn't stand a chance…" The Doctor said adverting his eyes away to the church. "They murdered him…After that my planet was destroyed…I left.."

"I'm sorry…" Harry said not sure even that was the right thing to say. The Doctor gave him a tight smile. Guilt reared its head again inside of the Time Lord. Of course, he didn't want to tell Harry everything. He didn't need to know the gruesome truth just yet. "You said that my watch had your son's name on it…" Harry asked curiously remembering how the Doctor said that the watch was not human made.

"It does in Gallifreyan," The Doctor said softly trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach. Harry looked at the watch studying each symbol. Oddly he could almost decode them.

"So, how did it get here?" Harry said, meeting the man's eyes seeking the truth. "How did I get it if it was Ryder's?" It didn't matter how the Doctor tried to hide the unenviable, it always seemed to come out anyway.

"You have heard the whispers, haven't you?" The Doctor said knowingly catching the young man off guard of how he knew that, "Not like the locket…something else…" His eyes moved to the watch. "That voice that you wonder if it is your very conscience…"

"Yes, ever since I got the watch," Harry said curious to what it all meant. The Doctor nodded in silent response.

The Doctor's tone was very grave almost cryptic. Not like the times when he enthusiastically darted around the consoles of the TARDIS or started off on another new adventure with his companions. This was the tone of voice he reserved for the most serious of topics. "When I came back here, to this universe, I was chasing someone. Someone...bad. He did something awful, something that endangered billions of lives. He's hiding now. Hiding as a minion of the monster you are tasked to destroy." As the Doctor spoke his voice dropped lower, almost to a whisper, as if he was afraid of eavesdroppers.

"So, who is this person?" Harry said troubled by what he had said. "Do I know who he is hiding as?" Harry said, trying to think of who that could be.

"Yes, but you know him as Lucius Malfoy. Back where I'm from. He's called the Master. He's another Time Lord. The Master and I go way back. He is an expert in chaos. With each Time Lord we choose our names when the times comes. Based of what we aspire to do. I want to help other universes and planets without violence. That is why I picked the name Doctor. The Master well, it's obvious why he picked his name…" He sighed softly. "World domination…" The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets before taking a step closer to admire the monument as he spoke he didn't want to face him during the next part, "He used something that was forbidden on Gallifrey to bring Ryder back from the dead. Only to imprison him in this world. The ultimate revenge…" He said darkly. Here the Doctor tossed a side-long look at Harry, watching his expression.

"So, your son is here then?" Harry said, trying to understand what he meant. The Doctor sighed again and finally faced the young man. He cursed himself mentally for what he was going to do.

"Oh yes, he is. The watch you are wearing is part of the Chameleon Arch. A machine that is used in dire situations It takes the DNA imprints of a Time Lord out and replaces it with human DNA. That way the Time Lord is hidden from whatever." He explained grimly, "The Time Lord doesn't remember anything about his life as a Time Lord because the memories and DNA are placed in a fob watch." It surprised the Doctor how quickly Harry caught on to what he was saying.

"Ryder's DNA is in this watch?" Harry said his mind trying to wrap around the entire idea. He couldn't be but then again why did he feel one with the TARDIS?

"Yes," The Doctor said simply, "When opened everything will be returned to him if he chooses to do so." He said giving Harry a significant look. Harry shook his head not wanting to believe it. The Doctor saw this reaction coming.

"I can't be a...no...I'm just Harry nothing more," He said in disbelief. This life wasn't a lie. He wasn't from a planet called Gallifrey. He was a wizard and his parents died for him in this place.

"Your life has been a blur to you," The Doctor pointed out, seeing what Martha did when he had become John Smith. How he had reacted to hearing the truth of who he truly was. "You always feel like you relive moments but can't remember when or why. You do things even you can't explain."

"No," Harry said as he started to walk away from him. He was done listening to the man he had trusted so easily. Denying the fact that the man's words rang true.

"This world is actually a story written by a lady called JK Rowling. Harry Potter is just a story Lily and James never existed…This world doesn't exist…" The Doctor said, trying to show the young man reason.

Harry stopped walking and spun around to face him in fury, "The Weasleys got me this watch for my birthday. I do exist and so does the war that I have to stop," Harry briefly quit talking and shook his head slightly thrown off by his own words. He had said those words to him before. He couldn't pinpoint where. He disregarded the notion, "I know who I am," He said beginning to become increasingly angry.

"Do you know who you are? Do you honestly believe this has been your life?" The Doctor said harshly. His eyes piercing through Harry's, "If you do believe this disillusion then you will be left with nothing. It will end and when it does, you will be faced with the truth.

Harry stormed off in response. Just how Ryder had all those years ago. The fight had gone the exact same. The Doctor leaned back on the stone structure and stared unseeingly in front of him. What did he expect? To have Harry just to accept it without any doubts? He sighed in defeat. He reminded himself that he hadn't taken it well either as John Smith. When Martha told him about being the Doctor and how he had hidden from The Family.

The Doctor had been angry to be forced to leave a 'what would have been life'. He wanted to remain John Smith but new that he couldn't. He had to become what he has always been.

Maybe this was the life for his son now instead of the cursed one of a Time Lord. Maybe he was meant to be Harry Potter, the boy who lived. There was a possibility that this world became his son's second chance. Then why did he have to destroy it? The Master had planned the perfect revenge.

The Doctor was going to have to be forced to destroy the altered universe. Yet again, losing Ryder again. All the while the Master knew that Harry wouldn't want to choose to become his true identity once more. Also knowing that the universe's destruction relied on that one decision. Hope of Harry doing what was right still burned inside of the Doctor.


	11. Christmas Reunion

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to apologize for the** **delay in chapters. The muse went a little hiatus for a while but it finally returned! I hope you like this chapter and thanks to those who have helped me along the way Enjoy!**

**DJ Vivian**

Moments passed after the explosive conversation between the Doctor and Harry. It seemed impossible to Harry that the world that they were in wasn't real. Or that he was not who he knew himself to be.

"_Listen to the truth…look beyond what you can see," _An unknown whisper said in Harry's ear, _"Soon you will become your true self." _He stared his watch almost in a trance, it seemed to be calling to him. He shook his head to bring his thoughts back to the current reality. He couldn't let himself be distracted from his mission. It was too much to try to take in all at once.

He felt slightly betrayed by the man he had come to trust wholeheartedly…again. He thought that the secrets of his life had stopped. It was more devastating with the Doctor then Dumbledore. Maybe it was because the Doctor was able to understand how hard following destiny's path was or the fact that he lived the same life. The one person that understood him.

He didn't want to believe that the life that he had been living was a lie. That the deaths of James and Lily never happened. It almost terrified him to even ponder upon the mere thought. Then again, his mind went back to the Doctor's in sight of his life being a blur in some places. Doing things even he couldn't explain.

A creaking sound from his left pulled him out of his muddled thoughts. He followed it to find an old snow covered rusted swing blowing in the winter breeze. It almost seemed to be calling him. He drew closer and closer to it, in the meantime drawing closer to the church. The tree was in the midst of several gravestones in a small cemetery. Surrounding the tree was the only patch of fresh green grass. A bright ray of moonlight shone through the darkness and hit two white marble stones. Harry struggled to read the epitaphs. Flowers lay before the stones.

He wondered who put them there. He wanted to leave something as well, but Hermione was always better with the spells and he really wasn't thinking clearly enough to come up with something on the fly. It was enough to know that someone was still honoring his parents even after all these years.

Harry thought he knew what he would do when he finally stood before their graves, but now he was lost. He tried to imagine what he would have said to them if they were standing before him. Words failed him; he only felt a sense of deep longing that he'd always had whenever he thought about the parents he never got to know. And he wondered if they would have liked the person he had become, if they would have been proud of him.

Emma stood feet away from him. Her heart went out to the young man. Her mind went back to the funeral of her family. It was difficult seeing the coffins of her siblings. Both so small, nothing else pained her more. She couldn't imagine what Harry was going through after years of not seeing his family.

Without thinking, she went up to him and took his hand in comfort. Her soft touch caused him to jump slightly, forgetting that he wasn't alone. He appreciated the silent simple gesture. He didn't need to hear words of consolidation but understanding. Hermione silently came up to his other side and laid her head on his shoulder. Neither of them spoke, though this world wasn't real the young man still honored the spirit of the undying love of two people for their child. It rang strong inside of him.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Hermione said barely audible but meaningfully. Harry nodded in gratitude.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," He said, returning the sentiments sincerely, "Happy Christmas, Emma." He squeezed her hand in thanks of her being there.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Emma said, her eyes still on the graves. She wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. The snow fell around them lightly as they huddled together honoring many losses.

The Doctor painfully watched from the TARDIS. The one Christmas that he wasn't saving the world from ending. It almost became a tradition with him. But this year was much different. He was chasing his son rather then some alien threatening to wipe out humankind.

In that moment of watching the three, he saw all of the companions he had lost along the way. Rose stuck out the most in his mind. Even now, it stung so much. He became cruel and cold hearted after the war. Rose had been the only one to break that shell. She was so much his "Lily". But yet, he pushed her away every time. He forced her to settle when she wanted him the most. Scared of losing her to something much worse. He lived the life of a young Severus Snape. Always longing to be with his soul mate, knowing that he never could. Searching for forgiveness of past things to ruin the beauty that they shared with someone so special.

His only light now was Ryder, the thing that kept driving him to keep going. To be better. Also knowing that the Doctor may never get his son back again. The flicker of the possibility that Ryder could return seemed to stay strong. That is why he always helped the young man. Maybe he would get his Christmas wish for once.

Harry stood for several more moments, his thoughts on what the Doctor had said before. Did it mean to truly save the world that Harry would have to give up this life? More then just hunting down Horcruxes. Lily and James give up everything to make sure he had been safe. The ultimate sacrifice… His eyes made their way back to the TARDIS. He found so much comfort in that blue box. Maybe it was time for him to become who he truly was inside. To let go of his friends. Ginny crossed his mind, more then anything he did care about her. Enough to give that up to save her.

"Umm…guys…I need a moment…" Harry said to the girls softly hoping that they would just think he needed to mourn alone. Both girls nodded and headed back to the TARDIS.

With one last look at the ghostly white stones, he made his decision. He headed towards the nearby forest as to not be seen by anyone. This was his ultimate sacrifice in order to save those closest to him. That was his inspiration. He took off his glasses, placing them in his pocket. He ran a finger down his scar almost like he was saying goodbye to Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. The Chosen One, but he was also Ryder, the Time Lord.

"_The time has come…Become the Time Lord…Ryder," _the whispers came again from the watch. Golden strands of wisps began to flow out of the edges of the watch. Entrancing him even more, _"Become…"_ In possessed like motion he slowly lifted the lid of the watch.

Inaudible whispers and wisps surrounded him in seconds. Memories of a place of vast mountain ranges with fields of deep red grass capped with snow. Twin suns, the second sun would rise in the south causing the mountains to shine with the silver-leafed trees. Looking like a forest on fire in the mornings. The Shining World of the Seventh System. The true knowledge of the universe filled his head.

He remembered the Daleks and their creator, Davros on the front lines of the war. Gallifrey half destroyed, his father feet away with a look of pure hatred on his face. Ryder was determined to be victorious but it became a tragic end. He relived his last moments of life, hearing his father's screams of agony.

Someone had brought him back from the clutches of death. He couldn't see who it was. The unbearable pain of the Chameleon Arch rewriting his life. Erasing everything that he knew. The pain yet again became real as memories of both lives collided into him. The young man swore that his head was going to explode from everything.

It all suddenly stopped like it came. He looked himself over unsure that the change was completed yet. But so far he was once more Ryder. The watch laid by his foot, shattered. Destroyed by the release of life force. He picked it up and pocketed it before heading back to his father's TARDIS. He wondered what would happen to the Potter universe now that Harry Potter was gone. How different would the story be?

A faint smile crossed his face when he saw the blue box sitting in the center of town. He knew that he made the right choice. Ryder mentally cursed himself as he saw Hermione staring at a headstone in the middle of the graveyard. He quickly tried to hide but a branch snapped under his foot. The young woman rushed over to him.

"Harry! You'll never guess what I found. Other than lots of familiar surnames, that is. There was an even older stone, though -" Her eyes moved towards his wrist where the watch once sat.

"What happened to your watch? She said, remembering Rose saying that he was not to touch it. "And your glasses?" She said becoming increasingly concerned. Slight guilt filled the young Time Lord.

Ryder took a deep breath, "Something happened after you went back to the TARDIS…" he began grimly, "Well…before that…you see the Doctor told me that I'm actually…his son…" Hermione shook her head and laughed assuming that he was just joking. She stopped once their eyes met, "The reason that I wasn't supposed to open the watch was that his son's DNA was within it. Once opened…Ryder would take Harry's place permanently…"

Silence fell between the both of them. He knew that this came to a major shock to his once best friend. It began to sink in. Another voice spoke from behind Hermione, "I had the TARDIS make some hot chocolate. I figured that we could have some type of a Christmas before we…" The Doctor stopped sensing the tension in the air. Father and son met eyes for the first time in years. Since the last conversation ended so badly which Ryder regretted even more.

Ryder looked at the ground and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Um…I made my choice…" He said softly avoiding the man's eyes. He didn't know what to expect from his father. Or how this would all go?

"Which was?" The Doctor said knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it from Ryder. The young man looked back up again with everything in his eyes. After so long there he was…his son…

"We all at some point have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Something that I as Harry learned from two people who made it for him," Ryder said solemnly, causing a flicker of pride to shine in the Doctor's eyes. He understood how difficult it had been for Ryder.

The Doctor hated leaving the life of John Smith behind. As John Smith, he had found something that he thought he would never have again. Love…a deeply felt love. He hadn't felt that since Rose. He often wondering how Joan was doing since he left her.

The Doctor threw all caution into the wind and embraced his son. The darkness that he had carried for so long was now giving away to a light that he had tried to forget. Having his son back made what he had been doing all worthwhile. It renewed the reason why he was so devoted to helping other worlds and saving those who needed it.

Ryder renewed the Doctor's spirit. The universe did provide miracles to remind those that not everything was completely lost. The Doctor smiled to himself at Luna Lovegood's words months ago. Now the Doctor had someone to travel with that would never leave him.

Both men pulled back after a few moments of a well deserved reunion, "So, what happened after…" Ryder asked, not wanting to mention his own death.

"Gallifrey was completely destroyed…" The Doctor said, grimly. True sorrow for the lost of their home showed in Ryder's eyes. "Daleks lost but you are looking at the last man standing. Literally until now," He ended the last two words on a happier tone. It still tore at Ryder's heart that Gallifrey had been lost with its people.

"Oh," Ryder said in shock as he felt his chest. The Doctor smiled at the young man's reaction.

"Two hearts?" The Doctor said amused by Ryder's reaction. The young Time Lord nodded in the same amusement.

"It's weird but incredibly fascinating! Yeah, how do humans live with one?" Ryder said in awe. Hermione cleared her throat reminding them that she was still there.

"Didn't mean to be rude but it is true," the Doctor said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as Ryder muffled a soft laugh.

"I don't get it…Harry is a Time Lord Now?" Hermione said both confused and a bit saddened at the thought of losing her other best friend.

"Well…it's a bit complicated…You see on our planet, Gallifrey someone called the Master was able to bring Ryder back to life with imprints from his ring. Then before the process was completed, he used a device called the Chameleon Arch," the Doctor explained at rapid speed.

"The Chameleon Arch is usually used in dire situations by Time Lords. Mostly to hide from enemies. It's a cloaking device. One can be completely undetected," Ryder continued matching his father's tempo, "Like Polyjuice Potion almost, It takes the DNA structure of a Time Lord and places it into a fob watch. Along with memories of being a Time Lord. Then places human DNA into then and rewrites their entire life as human. Living that new life until the watch is opened-"

"The Time Lord DNA is released back into the person and they are returned to their original state," the Doctor finished sharing an amused look with Ryder as Hermione stared at them in utter bewilderment. "Just your typical Wibbly Wobbly Wimey timey stuff."

"Wibbly wobbly wimey timey stuff.." Ryder said considering it in thought. "I like it!" He said impressed by it.

"I thought so myself, pure brilliance," the Doctor said thoroughly pleased that his son liked it so much, "Lots more where that came from, my boy."

"Right then…" Hermione said still confused by the explanation, "One problem, if Harry is now Ryder? Who will defeat Voldemort?" she asked them gravely.

"Just because I chose to become Ryder again, doesn't mean that he'll go undefeated," Ryder said reassuringly, "Trust me, I wouldn't abandon my friends." Hermione nodded still unsure about everything.

"Then, If I understand it…Harry was never real just Ryder in human form?" Both men furrowed their eyebrows in thought.

"Harry is still here still real…very real. A person just like you and I," the Doctor said distantly, "You see, Harry is just someone else's life in another world…" He couldn't help but respect one of his favorite characters even more now. Just like in the novel, the young man chose to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect those he loved so dearly. "He is still here though…a new person."

However this did not resolve the girl's broken heart or scared thoughts of what the future now held. Ryder went to hug her but she shook her head, "I can't…I'm sorry…I can't…" she said painfully, "I lost my best friend…I can't…" Hermione crumpled into tears in front of him. It hurt him so much to see her like this. He never meant to do this to her. He never knew that making the change would destroy her like this. He wondered whenever Ron came back how would Ron take the change.

He slowly gathered the bushy-haired girl into his arms to comfort her. Everything that they had gone through played through his mind. She had always been there for him as Harry. Not once did she ever leave his side even when times got so dark. Yet, Ryder took away that reliable friend from her.

The Doctor sighed seeing the same thing happening between himself and the matron, Joan months ago. How devastated she had been after being told that John Smith wouldn't be returning. The same devastation from Rose when he left her the last time in the parallel universe. He never wished this on his son but knew he couldn't have warned him about what would happen once he made the choice. Hoped that this would heal as well.


	12. True Destiny

**Dear readers,**

**I thank you all for your beautiful reviews which means so much! The story is doing so well because of inspirational fans like you! I also thank those who had help keep my muse ablaze to be able to keep writing. I do apologize that the chapter is so short but I do promise that the next chapter will be worth it. Please keep up the oncoming love that I return to you. Enjoy.**

**DJ Vivian**

Emma finished decorating the TARDIS with the Christmas lights that she found within the console. She stood admiring the tree on the wall that she made out of lights. Of course, the grief of not having her family there tried to rear its ugly head. Something else seemed to overpower her grief. Though her family had been taken from her, Emma still had that feeling of being surrounded by family. The Doctor had that affect on those who travelled with him.

Rose had told Emma that Rose always thought the Doctor was running from something but Emma was beginning to think that he was searching for something. Emma got the feeling that the TARDIS knew it and took the Doctor where he needed to be. Emma, herself began to feel more connected to the TARDIS. But Emma didn't object to it though. It was comforting and Emma began to see the true connection that the Doctor had with his ship.

Worry began to show itself, while Emma waited for Hermione, Harry and the Doctor. She began to wonder if something terrible happened to them. But she reminded herself that the Doctor wouldn't have let anything happen to her or her friends. It still worried Emma, knowing how brutal Death Eaters could be.

Suddenly the door creaked inward and the Doctor, Hermione, and Harry appeared. Their expressions seemed to say volumes. Harry appeared quite troubled, Hermione worried, and the Doctor...his jaw was set, but other than that he didn't appear to look disturbed at all. Which usually meant that he was bothered about _some_thing.

"I got a bit bored and decided to decorate for the holiday. I figured we could still have some kind of Christmas. Lucky for you that the TARDIS is able to keep the hot chocolate warm," Emma joked trying to lighten the mood, "I was beginning to wonder if you had become frozen icicles out there." She laughed softly. "The cookies are fresh as well," Emma said, smiling. The Doctor sighed knowing that she was finally happy again and in moments it was all going to disappear again,

"We managed," muttered Hermione tensely. She kept looking between Ryder and the Doctor. Hermione glanced between Emma and the Doctor before she said, "I think I'll go read," It would have been a typically Hermione thing to say if she didn't sound as if she'd be too distracted to read, which was extremely uncommon a thing where Hermione was concerned.

"What is wrong? Hermione, are you alright? What happened?" Emma said, worriedly watching the girl. What had happened outside between the three. Emma swore that the air had become thick with tension.

Hermione turned but with a somewhat forced smile, "I'm all right," she said brightly. "Just need to look up something is all," She reassured Emma as Hermione turned again and disappeared through the doorway.

Emma looked at Ryder in confusion of Hermione's actions and of the look on the young man's face, "I better take her some hot chocolate and some cookies," Emma said, gathering up a plate.

The Doctor leaned back against one of the support beams in the console room. "We'll be here when you get back," he said softly, not looking at Ryder or Emma but glancing off into the distance.

Everyone's behavior had quickly become very offsetting to Emma. More so when Harry walked over to her grimly. He laid a hand on the plate and took her hand. Emma became more confused and almost scared. His eyes were sorrowful but he had only seen his parents' graves minutes before.

"It's all right, nothing bad happened," stated the Doctor, still not looking at anyone but speaking to Emma. "Just trust him."

Ryder pulled her away from the console. Something was very wrong, Emma could now sense it. "Do you trust me?" He asked Emma with some terseness. Emma picked up on the slight pleading tone in his voice.

"You know I trust you, Harry," Emma said more confused by his demeanor, "Right now you are scaring me…" She tried to read the secrets his eyes held. He gave her a faint reassuring smile.

Gently, Ryder placed his hands on both her elbows, "Good," Ryder looked straight into her eyes, his expression serious. "I have to explain something to you. Remember when the Doctor said about the watch? Not to open it?" Emma nodded now noticing that the watch and his glasses were both gone. "It belonged to someone else…"

"Who?" Emma asked now more curious to where this was going. Ryder glanced over his shoulder at the Doctor to see a look of reassurance to tell her.

"My son, Ryder," the Doctor said grimly. Emma heard the hidden pain in the man's eyes. "The watch belonged to him but this isn't my place," He said, giving Ryder a look that said it all. Reminding Ryder of Dumbledore.

Ryder swallowed, then ploughed forward. "The Doctor told me what happened to his son all of those years ago…He then said that I was his son's human self… If I opened the watch my original DNA as his son would return to me…" He paused waiting for Emma to respond. Her silence began to scare him. They had bonded so much over the past months. He decided to finish his story, "Yes, I was angry to know that my life was not what I knew it to be but…standing at the Potters' graves…the sacrifice that they made to protect their son because of their love for him. I realized that I had to make the same for those I care about.."

"I'm...I'm not entirely Harry Potter anymore…I've been Harry Potter for a while, but apparently it's not who I've always been," he concluded, Emma stepped back in disbelief of his confession.

"What do you mean you're not Harry anymore? Are you a Death Eater? Are you one of those Carrionite creatures that the Doctor was talking about? What happened to Harry?" Emma said, frightenedly. "What did you do Harry?" He took her hand in trying to comfort her…his best friend…

"No no! I'm still Harry! I'm still the boy I've always been," Harry explained quickly, he was hoping to calm her nerves, "It's just...before I became Harry, I am Ryder once more." He took a breath. "Harry Potter is my...adopted name, I guess you could say. I was born Gallifreyan. Like my dad," Ryder shared a look with the Doctor.

"Each Time Lord has an alias mine is John Smith," the Doctor said emotionlessly.

Emma stared in Ryder's eyes, the young man saw the coldness returning to her eyes. Harry grew nervous. Emma hadn't been cold to him in some time. This did not bode well. He decided to go on hoping that she would be understanding to him.

"No, you aren't, you are just like the Doctor now. Did you think of Hermione, Ron, even Ginny. She loves Harry and you took him away from her," Emma said harshly.

His shoulders sank, but he tried to fight off his disappointment, "I'm still Harry, Emma. I'm the same person I was before. I'm just...more...now. And...and I have more responsibilities..." he trailed off, thinking of all that he would have to do in the coming days.

"You are selfish like the Doctor. Harry put his friends and loved ones first. This was just a cop out," Emma said, ripping out of his embrace, "The both of you will just run away from your cowardly choices. You'll travel around and then toss your "companions" away! Never caring about them!"

It felt like he'd been slapped in the face. "Is that what you think?" he asked, just the tiniest edge of anger in his voice. "Do you really believe that my father collects his _friends_ like some Chocolate Frog cards and then gives them up like they're nothing? Fine. Well, maybe I can't speak for him, but I can certainly speak for myself. I love _all_ my friends and I wouldn't give them up easily. Vol-...the Dark Lord could threaten me within an inch of my life - he _and _the Master - and I still wouldn't give up on you." Silence came over the two of them. Emma seemed shocked by what Ryder had said.

Hesitantly he took a step closer to Emma and spoke in a quiet voice. "I care about you - so much - that I would keep you with me forever if I could. But I would leave...if it was in _your_ best interests," Ryder closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Emma reject him.

He kissed her forehead before placing his forehead against hers'. Emma stood with his forehead against her own. She wanted to hate him but something stopped her. He was still her best friend, wizard or Time Lord,

Ryder wondered if this meant that she had forgiven him. Ron might be the thick one of the group, but it wasn't as if The Chosen One had a heck of a lot of experience with women's emotions to be able to tell what they were feeling all of the time. And they were confusing, too! But he thought that maybe she wasn't all that upset with him anymore. He patted her back and sighed.

"Do you mean it?" She said like a whisper, wanting to valid it to herself, "Because Right now, I want to scream, hit you…" Emma kept her voice steady and stared into his eyes.

Ryder dropped his chin onto her head. "I mean it. I want you to come with me - always. But I'll take care of you, even if that means I have to leave. Someday that might hurt you...but let's not think about that now." The Doctor watched the interaction between them. He saw Rose there in Emma's place. Promising the innocent girl the very same thing.

The man shook himself out of wishful thinking, "Here," The Doctor said, tossing a slender object to his son. Who caught it in one hand.

Ryder opened his hand and stared at the object. It was black and blue with buttons and a white light on the tip. He thought he knew what it was, but just to be sure... "What is it?" He asked curiously and excitedly.

"Well, you're a Time Lord now. So, a wand isn't going to do you any good anymore," the Doctor said, smiling, "You're very own Sonic Screwdriver."

For the first time in a long while, Ryder smiled - a genuinely pleased smile aimed right back at the Doctor, lighting up the boy's eyes and taking away the gloom. "Really? I...thank you." He held the Sonic Screwdriver out, turning it at different angles to inspect it and get a good grip on the handle. Peeking at the colored light shining from the top of the device. "Brilliant."

"Isn't it? Just a pity that it can't do wood," the Doctor said in amusement of watching his son's joy, "And it isn't Christmas until everyone gets a gift." He said, tossing something small to Emma. She caught the object in both hands

Suddenly energized, Ryder leaned back against the console and crossed his ankles. "Go on, open it!" He was quite curious what the Doctor had come up with. It wasn't every day a 900-year-old Time Lord gave one a present.

Slowly she opened her hands to reveal a small key, "A key?" Emma said, confused looking at the tiny key in her hand, "What is this to?" Both Time Lords smirked knowingly amongst one another.

Ryder actually grinned this time. "In just one guess? I'd say...the TARDIS," Ryder looked up happily at the older Gallifreyan, instantly understanding what this meant. "He's saying that he wants you to come travelling with us. You're stuck with us now."

"Companion package deal," the older Time Lord said excitedly, "That also means free universal calling…" He nodded to his son as Ryder took her phone. Aiming his screwdriver at it.

"What about the Tylers?" Emma asked a bit concerned with always leaving the only family that she knew for the longest time. After listening to Rose's stories about travelling through time and space, it became Emma's ambitions to do the very same. She was now living her dream…what is worth leaving so much behind? Ryder seemed to sense her muddled thoughts. It saddened him a bit but he understood her conflicting emotions.

"It's not easy leaving everything behind but one can't live in fear everyday. Dangerous things always happens. The Tylers know that the best," Ryder said, smiling as he handed back her newly sonic'k phone.

The Doctor turned to Emma again with his tone dropped to one of complete sincerity. "Don't worry about them, Emma; the Tylers are going to be fine, just fine. They've made it through some incredible adventures and you, my dear girl, it's your time to have a few of your very own!"

"Yeah and maybe…someday…" Ryder started as he looked down at his traniers and ran an uncomfortable hand through his hair.

Emma softly giggled at his awkwardly adorable shyness, "Be your companion?" She said slightly teasingly. He looked away to hide his blush.

"Well…no I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend but companion is nice too," Ryder said, regaining his energetic tone back and also teasingly. Emma laughed as she playfully punched his arm. They shared a look briefly, which the Doctor saw many times himself.

"I see you have my charm," the Doctor said, causing the two to blush crimson, "Back to the forest!" the Doctor grinned. He dashed around the console, pulling levers, twisting dials and pressing buttons.

His mercurial mood and switched to, 'exuberant' as he flitted around, bouncier than a child who'd had too much sugar. "SAY IT WITH ME!" he yelled. "ALLONS-Y!" Emma watched as Ryder dashed to the opposite side of the console. Both seemed so content in their element. Father and son together again, all darkness for one brief moment disappeared.

"Think you can fly her?" the Doctor said smirking at Ryder who returned the smirk.

"I think I can, Dad," Ryder said, flipping a couple switches. The TARDIS began to rev up, Ryder's eyes lit up as he became more connected to the TARDIS.

"Now this is how Christmas is supposed to be! Hot Chocolate, Jammy Dodgers, and adventure straight ahead!" the Doctor said excitedly. Happy for once that Christmas had gone right for him. He had his son back, now he could focus on catching the Master. One thing did concern the Doctor though.

Would Emma disappear for good when the Dimensional Vortex was closed? He didn't want to be responsible for Ryder losing his first companion. They had a bumpy road ahead of them. Another choice had to be made soon.


	13. Nothing Ordinary

**Dear Readers,**

**As promised a longer action filled chapter! I would like to thank Danni and so many others who have helped me with this story. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**DJ Vivian**

The sounds of the TARDIS filled the vast space of the forest as it appeared in a clear spot. Hermione still silent started to set up the tent once more in the snowy ground with Emma's help. Both Time Lords kept guard close by.

Ryder thought about having the same conversation with Hermione as he did with Emma. This was the first time that Hermione ever doubted him to this extend. Then again, neither one of them knew that Ryder was his true identity. Emma reassured him that Hermione would come around with time. The friendship that Ryder had with Hermione was too true to be broke because of what had happened. As Harry, he had been through too much with Hermione.

Ryder sat on a nearby boulder just outside of the tent and twirled the locket in his hand, looking for some type of dip or hidden clue on to how to open it. Even just holding it in his hand, Ryder could feel each pulse of what was inside of it. In a way it seemed to be calling to him. In frustration he sighed. There had to be a way to open it. He became curious if his screwdriver could open it. It was worth a try, it could open metal doors of alien space ships. So why not the locket? He needed to bounce his theory off his father. Maybe the Doctor would have a better insight on the process. He pocketed the locket and made his way to the blue box.

"Dad?" Ryder said still in thought, entering the TARDIS. The Doctor was laying under the mainframe of the TARDIS.

"Yes?" the Doctor said with his screwdriver between his teeth as he tinkered with some wires. He fused a couple wires together before pocketing his screwdriver and standing. He saw the deep musing and troubled waters in Ryder's eyes. "What is it? Is Emma okay? Did the change not take?" He said worried that maybe the knowledge of a Time Lord was beginning to burn the young man's mind.

"No, the change took and Emma is fine," Ryder said, his jaw was set as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket and held it out in front of him, "I was wondering if I could open the locket with my screwdriver?" The Doctor remained quiet in thought. Could the sonic screwdriver open a thing so dark and evil? Was the screwdriver powerful enough to open the locket?

"It would have to take a very high almost dangerous setting in order to be able to open the Horcrux," the Doctor said grimly pacing the floor but briefly meeting his son's eyes.

"But nothing else would work," Ryder said, his eyes following the Doctor. Something else suddenly came to the young man…"Wait…what if the Dark Lord had sealed it by using Parseltongue and that was the only way to unlock it?" He said with sudden inspiration, "But I can't speak Parseltongue anymore…I'm not a wizard."

This stopped the Doctor right in his tracks and caused him to spin around to face his son, "Oh yes, you can," the Doctor said with his eyes lightening up with excitement, "Yes, you can, my boy."

"Time Lords can speak any language…alien, animal…baby," Ryder raised an eyebrow in confusion of what the Doctor had just said, "You could still have that ability to speak Parseltongue." The Doctor took the locket from Ryder before dashing outside. Ryder followed lost about what his dad was doing.

The Doctor sat it down on a log just as Ryder walked out of the TARDIS, "Go ahead give it a try," He instructed Ryder almost excited. Emma stepped out of the tent to see Ryder standing feet away from the log.

The young Time Lord closed his eyes in concentration. Hoping that the Doctor was right, "What are you doing?" Emma asked, watching Ryder intensely, curious over what was about to happen.

Ryder searched deep within himself to find what he was looking for. The moment he found it, his eyes flew opened, "Open!" He hissed causing a volcanic eruption of blackness to spill into the sky, swirling above them.

Voldemort's voice spoke from within the darkness, "Ah yes, young Time Lord, I know the darkest fears of your soul. Now it's time for me to show them to you," he laughed. Both young men watched as the dark cloud swirled faster. Four silvery figures walked out of the swirling mist. Ryder stared in mild confusion at the forms of his two best mates, the Doctor, and Emma.

"Why didn't you tell us what you were, Harry? The Doctor took you from us when we needed you the most," the Horcrux-Ron said harshly, "You knew that we didn't trust him or that girl," Ryder knew that the Horcrux was toying with him. He couldn't let this thing consume him…

"Emma, go get the sword out of the TARDIS!" the Doctor bellowed over his shoulder to the young woman who was frozen in horror. "Emma, go!" The Doctor commanded. Emma tore herself away from the terrifying vision and ran back to the TARDIS. Ryder along with his father fought with all of their strength to close it.

The Doctor saw the girl entering the console but a strand of blackness began to surround the TARDIS, "No. No. No." He said aiming his screwdriver at the TARDIS. He shouted in frustration as the screwdriver wasn't responding. "COME ON!"

Emma started to look for the sword, it wasn't anywhere in sight. The door slammed shut behind her before she could ask the Doctor where the sword would be found. She ran towards it in confusion of what caused it to close. Emma tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. It had been locked, suddenly black wisps steeped through the cracks of the door. Emma knew that something was not right and began to knock frantically on the door.

"Doctor! Ryder! DOCTOR!" She said, pounding as hard as she could. Blackness filled the TARDIS more. The Doctor ran over to the imprisoned girl. He tried to use the screwdriver again to free Emma.

"Emma!" The Doctor shouted to the door. He feared what the Horcrux would do to the TARDIS and to Emma. He couldn't lose Emma…he promised to protect her. Promised someone he couldn't stand to hurt.

"Doctor, help me please!" Emma said frightened, watching the blackness swirled around the mainframe of the console. The Time Lord worked more frantically to get her out.

A familiar voice spoke from behind him causing the Doctor's fear and anger to intensify, "Why do you care so much about the girl? Emma isn't Rose. She is just another pawn in your game. She is another spare part," the Master's voice said mockingly and laughed. "Your selfish motives to save your son will destroy this world. You want to destroy this world. Killing innocent lives," the Doctor turned around to see the dark version of himself morphing into the Master, "All for what? Your son? So much for the human loving Doctor."

"Master…" The Doctor growled in anger and rage towards the dark figure. The figure just smiled in wickedness, "She is not a pawn in this! Let her go." His voice darkened by the second.

The Horcrux-Hermione spoke next in the same taunting manner, "You took away our friend…Made Harry into a coward like you. Nothing more then a worthless Time Lord. You can't save the world now. We warned him along about you, Doctor. You turned him against us, his very best friends?" Horcrux-Hermione said, the Master laughed victoriously.

"Even the humans know what you truly are, Doctor," The demonic version of the Master spoke. His black eyes boring holes into the Doctor's. "They know that you are not the self proclaimed savior of the universe or Earth."

"Doctor! Help me!" Emma screamed in terror. Surrounded by darkness, her screams were cut off. Leaving silence.

Suddenly someone came out of the shrubberies. Ron carrying the sword, raced toward Ryder, "Harry! Here!" The young Gallifreyan didn't ask how Ron had gotten the sword or how Ron knew where they were. Ryder reached for the sword but stopped as he heard Emma's voice from the TARDIS.

"He's right…before this you, Hermione, or Ron never knew me. Never took the time to know me…I'm just a pawn in this…I'm nothing…" Emma said emotionlessly. Ryder ran up to the door, knowing the Horcrux was trying to take over her, "worthless.."

"Don't listen to those voices, Emma…" Ryder said, finding it hard to stay calm. His hearts were breaking at her words, "The Dark Lord likes to feed off one's fears and anguish. Don't let him feed off yours'. You are not worthless or nothing…the universe kept you hidden until it was time for you to show just how incredible you are. You, Emma Miller are the universe's best kept secret."

"I'm just a girl…ordinary…" Emma said in the same sad tone. Pain struck him with full force, understanding how she felt during the hellish years of living with the Dursleys.

"Oh Emma…So many think that ordinary is so much less, when the most ordinary things are the most extraordinary things that the stars have to offer. You are the rarest treasure." His voice shook in true emotions being put into his words, "You are so strong. You have fought so much…don't give up…My special incredible girl…" Silence meet him again. He had hoped that she was fighting the darkness but he was still scared.

"I'm sorry, Ryder…" Emma said almost weakly like it had become too overwhelming for her. Ryder pounded on the door in angered fear.

"No! Don't you let that monster win! Don't you give up! You are so much better then this!" Ryder shouted passionately through the door, "You can't let him take over!" Icy cold laughter entered his ear from the cloud of darkness.

"She is realizing the truth of how both you and your father are using her. Just like how you have used Hermione and Ron for all those years. You have always carried the curse of being with the Doctor," the Master said still looking at the Doctor. "Why hide from the truth, Harry Potter?" The demonic Master asked with a wicked sneer. "Both you and your father chose names to hide from what you truly are, just like Voldemort. He tried to hide from the truth, too."

"Ryder, don't listen to him. He is the coward. He is hiding like a coward," the Doctor said in calmed fury. The Master screamed in an unnatural demonic way. "He can't fight his own battles."

"You've sent companions to fight yours' or have you forgotten that, Doctor?" the Master went on tauntingly. Ryder saw his father's eyes turn as dark as they were during the Time War.

"They fought with me by my side! They have never once fought anything for me!" The Doctor erupted enraged.

"Harry, what are you waiting for!" Ron shouted over the sound. "Destroy it!"

"Doctor, your son can't fight what is natural to him," Horcrux-Master went on. "It's useless to go against who he is…who you want him to be. You see, no one is safe around you," continued Horcrux-Master. "When are you going to stop lying to yourself and to everyone else. The both of you are monsters and nothing can change that. You were never a hero like you think you are, Doctor! You destroy worlds, universes!" The darkened image of his enemy spat, driving an invisible sword into his stomach. The Doctor looked at his son painfully. Ryder and himself were one in the same. Nothing can change that. "It's only a matter of time before you destroy another world."

"No," Ryder suddenly said breaking his silence, "No, we aren't monsters. We know what we are. I know who I am." Ryder firmly stood his ground, rising above the despair that he was starting to fall into. "I also know that you are not real. You are just a reflection of deeply hidden fears." The Horcrux-Master laughed condescendingly but Ryder didn't stand down from the awful creature.

"Don't be so foolish, boy," the Horcrux-Master said, patronizing Ryder even more, "You gave up on the girl." That was the absolute breaking point for the young man. He still had faith that Emma would fight it. He hadn't giving up to her at all.

"No, that is where you are wrong, _very _wrong," Ryder said, picking the sword up again and determination shone in his eyes, "That is something I never do is give up on _anyone._" With that, the young Time Lord. grabbed the sword and with all the strength that he could muster stabbed through the heart of the locket.

Screams burst forth from the evil thing as it was struck. Again and again, Ryder swung the sword into the heart of the Horcrux, and little by little the horrid visions and swirling mists of darkness dissipated. The blackness around and within the TARDIS began to be sucked back into the sinking whirlpool. At the end of it all, Ryder sat there panting heavily, hoping that Emma was alright. Everything still swirling around in his mind. He had only felt that type of power once before. It was when he had fought Voldemort three years ago in the graveyard.

He saw the TARDIS door opening, his hearts sank at the sight of Emma slumped on the ground not moving, "Emma…" He said heartbreakingly before running over, "Emma?" He said softly in deep worry as she was not responding to him.

"Is everything…" Hermione's voice faded when she saw the saddening sight, "What happened?" She asked half not wanting to know the outcome of events.

"The Horcrux took over the TARDIS," the Doctor explained his voice grim and hurting for Ryder, "Emma was trapped inside with the spirit within the Horcrux…" Hermione gasped covering her mouth in horror. Ryder carefully picked up the girl in his arms.

"Is she going to be alright?" Hermione asked out of hopeful concern. The Doctor admired Hermione's optimism in it all. He secretly wished the same thing…for Ryder's sake.

"I don't know…" the Doctor said in grim honesty. Ryder didn't look at them as he walked passed with Emma in his arms. The Doctor took note of how pale she had been. It scared him. He didn't know what the Horcrux did to Emma. It reminded him of when he almost lost Rose.

Ryder entered the tent and laid Emma down in one of the beds. He silently scanned her with his screwdriver. He prayed to the universe for this one miracle for her to be okay. He looked at the information that the sonic screwdriver had gathered. He sighed in slight relief to see that Emma was alive. That meant that she was not giving up.

Emma had been unconscious for quite some time until the smell of tea floated to her senses. Her eyes felt extremely heavily as she tried to open them. Everything was fuzzy and distorted, she had wakened from a memory of being with her family the summer before. The drive that they had gone on. Reality soon took over, the last thing she remembered before going unconscious was the black mist coming towards her. Taking her over completely, the voices in her head saying such terrible things. Ryder had tried to break through the darkness inside of her. He told her not to give up and how strong she was. Ryder had been the only other person that told her that she was worth something since her family died. Rose and the Doctor had told her the same. Ryder's words had given her strength to fight the evil that threatened to take her.

She heard someone setting something glass down next to her. The person sat down on the edge of the bed. A hand moved across her forehead with a male sigh that followed. They sounded beyond worried, "Emma, please…I need you…" She heard Ryder's voice saying with heartfelt emotions, "Stay with me…" It hurt her so much to hear the pain in his voice. Also the self blame that was there. It was like him to stay close to those he cared about during a time like this. It meant so much that he had been there, taking care of her, watching over her. He was so careful in everything that he did. Knowing he was there by her side, brought her out of the solid blackness. Colors and shapes swam back into Emma's view. She could tell that they were back inside of the tent.

His relieved green eyes were the first thing that she saw, "Hey there…" he said softly but deep concern in his voice spoke volumes, "Are you okay? It didn't hurt you did it?" he added more worried.

Emma wanted to respond, to reassure him but weakness flooded every muscle. Her body felt as if she was made out of stone. The young woman focused on trying to speak because the troubled waters in Ryder's eyes ripped through her.

"Here, have some tea, it will help," Ryder said, carefully cradling her head and being gentle while assisting her with the tea. His actions soaked deeply into Emma's soul. Yes, Ryder cared and this went beyond the typical ways of showing affection.

"Thank you," Emma barely got out, her voice scratchy from lack of energy. However, true appreciation was far from lacking from her tone. The warm liquid seemed do a lot of good. The heaviness faded away with ease. Ryder smiled finding relieved in the light coming back to Emma's eyes.

"My dad said that tea is the world's best remedy to everything," Ryder said in a warm light tone. Emma laughed softly.

"He is right, it does cure anything," Emma said feebly, her humor shining brightly, "Maybe the Doctor and Professor Lupin should get together to make the world's greatest cure, chocolate tea." Ryder chuckled quietly, loving to see her spirit still so bright and strong.

Ryder shook his head and looked at her slightly amused. "You get attacked by a Horcrux and now you are coming up with ways how my father could become the next medical genius," Ryder murmured to her as he poured her another cup of tea. He could see the pain briefly taking over her again. "Are you sure you aren't hurt? It would kill me if I was just sitting here and you are lying there in pain and I did nothing to help." he tried again, seeing that something was bothering her.

Ryder looked over at her and realized that she looked really vulnerable like the first night at Grimmauld Place. Some of her hair was falling in her face and he casually brushed it behind her ear.

"Thanks…" She said, looking into his eyes. Ryder truly saw how hazel her eyes really were. She had her own beauty...it was different.. He was enraptured by the simple beauty of the girl- no woman in front of him. How was it that he never noticed her. Ryder's hand still lingered on her soft cheek. A new feeling took a hold of his soul. It felt different than what he had with Ginny. It was unexplainable.

Ryder still off in his own world, soon realized that Emma was looking at him strangely. "Sorry," he muttered and let his hand drop from her cheek

Something was clearly bothering the young man, "Is everything alright?" Emma asked with concern. Her cheek burned with warmth from his touch. It seemed to spread through her body. She shook it off but that caused it to grow more.

"I'm fine," Ryder said sheepishly "I was just worried about you... " He looked down to hide something.

"I'm fine really, just a bit weak," She said covering a slight blush across her cheeks. Emma found his actions endearing.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale," Ryder said his eyes running over her pale skin.

Emma laughed a bit sad which for some reason reminded him of wind chimes, "My mum used to call me Snow White because my dark hair and pale skin," Emma said, remembering how annoyed she got every time she heard the nickname.

"I can see why, Snow," Harry smirked at her, still a little breath-taken by her appearance.

Emma was touched but never thought she was special. "Not sure, if I'm the fairest of them all," Emma said jokingly. She never saw herself as anything but what she was…ordinary.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked intrigued to why she thought that way about herself.

She sighed before she answered, "I'm plain and in no way a princess or girly," She said with a laugh. "I rather play Quidditch and study then have someone safe me. I can save myself." Ryder admired her strength and ability to stand up for herself. Something that drew Ryder to Emma.

"That's it…too many girls want to be the damsel and wait for someone to save them. You are so strong. You're not plain. You have a very pretty face and even then sometimes a plain face is better than a completely made up mask. Not every girl has to be girly to be a princess and I want you to know that you are a fair maiden," Ryder said sincerely, begging Emma to understand with his eyes.

Emma felt his sincerity but what caught her off guard was that her mother would say the same exact thing. How she didn't have to fall into what the world said, "Then that makes you the prince that comes along in his blue box to take the fair maiden away," she said, getting lost into his emerald eyes.

"After defeating the evil dark lord," Ryder said with a sigh. His destiny looming over his head. His father had the Master to conquer. But it did reassure Ryder that he didn't have to do it alone.

"I never knew that someone could have a soul that dark…The Dark Lord I mean," Emma shuddered at the thought. Ryder remained quiet, he didn't want to force her to tell him what she saw during the attack,

Ryder sighed and nodded, "I know…but that is the result of choosing to blacken their own souls. No one is born that way. They pattern their lives a certain way to become that dark," he said gravely.

"But why would anyone choose a life like that?" Emma said, always being confused to how that choice would be made.

"Power, control," Ryder said still very grimly, "Both of those things can corrupt the purest of intentions. Blinding the person to anything else. Then you have some who love being that dark to where they let it take over them…"

"Like the Dark Lord?" Emma said, feeling so horrible for anyone with that kind of mindset. Ryder nodded again.

"Yes, and a lot of his followers. Believing in something so dark and wicked is so much easier for them to be then the opposite," Ryder sighed heavily, "But they made that choice."

"How sad…" Emma said, looking at her lap but Ryder made sense. The young man took her hand in comfort.

"It is but that is why love is so important," Ryder said in thought, "Love can show some a better way but then again, love can be why someone turns to a life of darkness. Especially when it is lost. That can destroy anyone. Only if you let it.," He concluded grimly.

Emma sat there mulling over what Ryder said. She almost became someone who almost let the darkness take her because of what happened to her loved ones. Luckily, Emma had so many people in her life that cared enough to keep her from letting herself slip away.

"You haven't said anything about my outfit," Ryder said, feigning hurt feelings to change the subject to something lighter. Emma rolled her eyes playfully before taking in the black leather jacket, white shirt, and a black tie. Black faded jeans and trainers completed the whole ensemble. It actually fit him quite well.

"Time Lord wear?" Emma said smirking mischievously. Ryder looked himself over and held out his jacket a bit proudly.

"Do you like? Fancy isn't it?" he replied, grinning widely. Emma laughed and shook her head.

"Very much so," Emma said, matching his smile, "It suits you." A twinkle shone in his eyes at her words.

"Thank you…" He said honestly relieved and grateful towards her. He cleared his throat somewhat uncomfortable all the sudden.

"You're welcome," Emma said, taking in his slight change in mood and wondered what brought it on, "So…how would you able to destroy the Horcrux without the sword?" She asked curious about how he was able to accomplish it.

"Oh Ron came in the nick of time with the sword," Ryder said matter of factly, "He found it somehow in the woods. He used Dumbledore's Deluminator to be able to find us," Ryder added seeing the slight confused expression on Emma's face.

"Does he know about…" Emma gestured to his clothes curiously. She remembered the last time Ron's temper exploded over the Doctor and the Horcrux.

"Yeah, he does. Hermione helped explain things to him. She isn't upset about the Time Lord thing anymore but upset with Ron leaving us before," Ryder said, shrugging. Emma couldn't blame Hermione for being upset. Ron did abandon them, Emma was still glad that he had come back and took Ryder's change so well.

Silence returned between them as Ryder rubbed the back of his neck before breaking it again, "Better let them know that you are alright," He said, shuffling his feet nervously. He wanted to tell her everything. It was the fear of rejection that stopped him, "They have been worried about you too…" Her eyes were so warm and kind which didn't help matters. "Well…I think I shall give you a hug since my services here are done for now," Emma giggled before accepting his embrace.

Ryder held on for awhile, if she never knew how he truly felt about her he was content that she was alive and well. Nothing else mattered. Besides who was to say that she felt the same way about him at all.

Emma couldn't help noticing how his embrace was so warm. It caused her to feel so protected by him. He rested his chin on the top of her head. Something months ago drew them together. Bonded them in an unique way like nothing else.

He felt her moving a bit within his arms. He looked down to see her looking up at him with so much appreciation and so much more. He wonder if she could see the secret of his soul in his eyes.

Emma saw something there…Something she saw each time her parents looked at one another. A deeply felt emotion that never needed to be said but felt.

Ryder was having a hard time concentrating. Something about the girl in his arms was... different. He felt like he never wanted to let her go, but he also wanted her to leave so he could know she was safe. He needed her. And it was throwing him for a loop. He never needed someone like this before. Ginny he had similar feelings for but nothing this powerful. He needed his best friends, but this was a strange, new need. It was almost a want. Ryder couldn't shrug off the strange feeling, and to compensate, he pulled Emma in closer, "Emma," he whispered still looking into her hazel eyes, but then forgot what he was going to say. His thoughts were all jumbled.

"Yes?" she whispered back taking in his emotions curious to what he wanted to say. So confused about what was happening between them.

"Do you... do you feel that? it's just…" Ryder tried to explain the feelings going through him but it came out jumbled and half finished. He timidly placed a hand on her cheek and looking into her eyes. She saw the universe reflecting in his own eyes. She nodded, her heart pounding like a rocket about to lift off. "I need you Emma…" he whispered, also feeling both hearts going one hundred miles each.

Emma felt her mouth going dry and her heart sped up, "Why do you need me? Emma said trying to battle with her own muddled emotions.

"To be honest, I don't have any idea, as to why I need you. But I know I do. I need you. I need you safe, I need you by me." he replied taking up Emma's hands and holding them gently. Without noticing, the world vanished around them, "You've become so important to me so quickly. I need you just as much as I need Ron or Hermione, maybe even more than them. I need your trust, your belief," Ryder continued as if it was only them in the world.

"It wasn't until I was trapped in the TARDIS with the Horcrux that I realized how much I need you too, Ryder...like Rose needs your father," Emma said, he saw the same intense fear of being rejected in her.

Extreme joy and relief washed over him at hearing her confession. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, exactly I feel the same way." he leaned his head in towards hers and rested his forehead against Emma's. He could see deep into her soul from this point. So beautiful and innocent, afraid of being alone like himself.

Emma wanted to stay with him like that for all time, "Stay with me?" he asked her quietly, "Travel with me?"

This put Emma's battling thoughts about going with him and the Doctor to a complete rest, "Yes," she said barely a whisper. He seemed to light up at her answer.

He wanted to shout out the true happiness that he felt at the moment, "Brilliant," he replied grinning. Ryder stepped out onto another limb. He leaned down again and tilted his head a bit. He felt Emma move her head slightly also. He could felt her heart thundering in her chest.

"This is where we…" Emma said so soft that he almost didn't hear her. He nodded, now smelling her natural scent of fresh summer rains.

"Yes…" he said only inches away from her lips. She bit her lip considering it. If they kissed what did it change with their relationship. After a few moments, she allowing his lips to seal around her own.

Ryder responded quickly letting all his emotions for her come out into one passionate kiss. He pulled the girl to him more as he deepened the kiss. She tasted like fresh strawberries. He decided that he liked the taste of her very much. He let her lips free and nipped lightly at her neck. She gasped as a new sensation came over her as he kissed her so gently. She liked how he was making her feel. He was her light. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Thank you," Ryder said, placing her dark hair behind her ear, "Thank you for not rejecting me." He let his hand slide down her jaw line but stopping at her cheek. Ryder now understood the deep love that his father felt for Rose. The connection the Doctor had with Rose.

"You're welcome and thank you for not rejecting me," Emma said, squeezing his hand also appreciative and affectionately. Ryder softly kissed her again.

"I would never reject you," Ryder said, showing the same affection, "Now rest." He said kissing her cheek before he left the room. He knew that what happened between them could change everything even more.


	14. Hallows and Deceptions

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for being so patient with me. I do apologize for the delay in the newest chapter. I had issues with how to add the Doctor to the next part. I finally got it! For the wait, this is an extra long chapter. Enjoy!**

**DJ Vivian**

Ryder sat on Ron's bunk while Hermione made breakfast for everyone. His thoughts drifted towards their next step in their journey in finding and destroying the remaining Horcruxes. A bigger issue appeared in the midst of his musings. Once he destroyed all of the Horcruxes, how was he supposed to defeat Voldemort as a Time Lord? That was something he forgot to consider that fact when he decided to open the watch. It was one more thing that they needed to figure out. The only good thing was that Hermione and Ron had accepted Ryder's change, though Ron was still slightly confused about the whole thing. Anyone would be after finding out their best mate was actually a Time Lord.

Hermione had gotten reasonably angry at Ron for leaving them months ago. But if Ryder knew Hermione like he thought, she would forgive him in time. Those moments Ryder was happy that they never changed at all. Ron sighed sitting next to the young Time Lord.

"I reckon Hermione is never going to speak to me again," Ron said, twirling a wand that he stole from the snatchers, "I did want to come back," He added softly. Ryder saw that Ron was sincere about this intentions but Hermione needed more to satisfy her anger.

"I know that but you know how Hermione is. Besides we have all been through a lot," Ryder said, trying to help the situation, "Maybe you can tell her the small white ball of light story again," Ryder said with a smirk and slight laughing. He knew it had touched Hermione. She just wanted to torment Ron as punishment.

Ron blushed crimson so much that his hairline disappeared, "It's true, you know," He said in quiet embarrassment. Ron had never been that good with his emotions. Ryder patted him on the back in comfort. Ryder knew from the first day on the Hogwarts Express that Ron had fancied Hermione. It took Hermione a bit to return the mutual feelings, even though they both hid it from the other or thought the truth went unnoticed.

It reminded Ryder of the recent turn in the relationship that Ryder had with Emma. He went from never noticing her to coming closer then anything before with her. They had a connection that was rare. He still couldn't explain it. He didn't want to push or rush her though. He still wasn't sure if Emma shared the exact same emotions for him. Ryder secretly hoped that Emma did.

Hermione entered the room, holding the copy of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. Her eyes had their usual determination again, "I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood." Ron seemed confused by her declaration. The Doctor had come into the room moments ago. Ryder picked up on the knowing look on his father's face.

"Sorry?" Ron said, trying to make sense of her words. The Doctor quickly took over, almost excitedly.

"Luna's father, Xenophilius. Nice bloke, insanely intriguing," The Doctor said in remembrance of meeting the Lovegoods. Ron stared at him in more confusion and completely lost.

"You met him before?" Ron said gapping in shock. Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes. This caused the Doctor to chuckle softly to him.

"Yes, I have. It was the day of your brother's wedding. I needed to talk to someone about Lucius Malfoy's whereabouts and Emma said that Harry would know. We just had to talk to Luna about where Harry would be," The Doctor started his explanation.

"When you attacked Ryder?" Ron said curiously, piecing the puzzle together. Ryder laughed a little. The Doctor looked slightly embarrassed about the incident.

"Yes, when I attacked him…I didn't know that he was my son, in my defense," The Doctor said in defense. "But finding Lucius' where about is the reason why we showed up at the wedding with the Lovegoods," The Doctor explained briskly, "Xenophilius knows about the Deathly Hallows." Ryder remembered Luna's father saying something about what the Hallows were.

"The what?" Ron said, looking between Hermione, Ryder and the Doctor. Hermione rolled her eyes again before thrusting the book at him.

"Dumbledore wrote a letter to his old friend, Grindewald. Look at the signature," Hermione said, pointing to the page, "It also appears in the copy of Beedle The Bard," she added regaining her rapid speed. Ron obeyed reading the letter in the dim wand light. There replacing the A of the headmaster's name was a tiny version of the same triangular mark inscribed upon The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"I don't get it…what does it mean?" Ron said, tentatively, causing Hermione to sigh in defeat and turned back to Ryder.

"I saw it again on the grave of Ignotus Peverell when we were in Godric's Hollow. Viktor Krum also said that it was Grindelwald's mark," Hermione continued on ignoring Ron's slight reaction to Viktor's name, "Here's the thing though, the date on the gravestone was long before Grindelwald came along! And now this! It has to be important, Ronald."

"Albus was leading you to the final clue to defeating the Dark Lord," The Doctor concluded for Hermione. That only set off more questions in Ron's mind, "The Deathly Hallows has a big significance how to win this war." Sadly, the Doctor wanted to tell them everything about the Deathly Hallows, but he knew that them going to the Lovegoods was a fixed moment in time. They needed to save Luna, Griphook, and Mr. Ollivander. If Ryder, Ron, and Hermione had to go or else those trapped in Malfoy Manor were going to die.

"You know about the Hallows?" Ryder asked his father interestedly. The Doctor nodded grimly. Ryder couldn't see why that was a bad thing. If the Doctor knew then what was stopping him from telling them.

"I can't because it isn't my place to tell you," The Doctor said hating to let his son down, "Xenophilius is the person that you need to speak to about the Hallows." Ryder heard the importance of them speaking to Luna's father in the Doctor's voice.

"So, we are going to the Lovegoods about these Hallows?" Ron inquired breaking the silence.

"Yes, we are…I'll get Emma," Ryder said firmly as he stood. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I'll get Emma," She said, giving him a reassuring smile before she walked into the other room. Ryder sat back down his mind muddled with what would Luna's father tell them? How would the Deathly Hallows help him win the war against Voldemort? Ryder almost swore that being a Time Lord was harder than being a wizard. So much more was at stake.

Within minutes all five people were inside the TARDIS heading to the Lovegoods' homestead. Ron was still a bit suspicious about even going but knew it had to be done. Ryder hoped to find out what needed to be done.

Emma had to smile when she spotted the black-coloured cylindrical house in front of them as she exited the TARDIS. It felt like home, her reminder that good things were still out there. But on the other hand, the reason that they were there was for business.

"So, they live in a giant chess piece?" Ron said, staring at the oddly shaped black home. The Doctor smiled at this highly amused.

"That is the best part," the Doctor said, leading the way with a bounce in his step. Emma and Ryder muffled their laughter bat Ron's expression before following behind the Doctor up the hill. The Doctor had sensed the change in the atmosphere upon arriving. He felt the same edginess that had occurred during the wedding. Everything was heightened by tenfold. The calm before the storm.

Both Ron and the Doctor made it up the hill first since they were the tallest of the group, "Keep your eyes opened," he said with vague warning before knocking on the door. The other four nodded in response. Ryder picked up on what his father meant. He began to scan their surrounds.

The Doctor rapped three times on the thick black door, they didn't have wait long for an answer. Xenophilius Lovegood, barefoot and wearing what appeared to be a stained Nightshirt flung the door opened almost afraid of who would be there. His long white candyfloss hair was dirty and unkempt. His usual dapper demeanor had gave way to one of paranoia.

"What? What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" he cried in a high-pitched, querulous voice, his eyes scanned each of them slowly. He didn't recognize the Doctor or Emma but when his eyes fell on Ryder, his mouth fell open in a perfect comical O.

"Xenophilius, nice to see you again," the Doctor said, taking the confused Xenophilius' hand and shook it with enthusiasm, "we met a few months ago during the Weasley wedding, I'm the Doctor and you met Emma, Luna's best friend," he said, hoping it would be enough for Xnophilius to remember.

"Oh yes…that's right…" Xenophilius said distantly. His eyes went from Ryder's nose to his forehead.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood," Ryder said, following his father's lead by extending his hand out to the dishevelled man, "I'm…" It was weird to address himself as Harry Potter even though it was so normal to him days before, "I'm Harry…Potter..." Xenophilius continued to stare at Ryder's forehead. Ryder watched Luna's father looking around them suspiciously. "Would it be okay if we came in?" Ryder asked, giving him a polite warm smile. "There's something we'd like to ask you." Xenophilius avoided his glance.

"I…I'm not sure that's advisable," Xenophilius swallowed hard even more nervous. He went to close the door on them, "I'm afraid I don't really think I ought to—"

The Doctor stepped up to the uneasy man and whispered softly, "We can help you find her, Xenophilius but you have to let us," the Doctor's eyes were sympathetic to the distraught father, "I lost my son many years ago so I understand the fear." Xenophilius stared at the Doctor for what seemed like hours. Ryder saw a slight light of hope building up in Xenophilius' eyes.

"It won't take long, Mr. Lovegood, please?" Emma said, reassuringly. Her heart went out to him. She had hoped that maybe the Doctor would be able to get through to him.

"I—oh, all right then. Come in, quickly. Quickly!" They were barely over the threshold when Xenophilius slammed the door shut behind then. They were standing in the most peculiar kitchen Ryder had ever seen. Then again, it was something he saw the Lovegoods having.

Ryder saw his father quietly scanning everything. Suspicion was thick in the air. The young Time Lord heard a great deal of clattering and banging coming from overhead. He wasn't the only one, his father sutbly looked up towards the ceiling.

Xenophilius led the way, "Is Luna busy with something?" the Doctor asked curiously but along knowing the sad truth. Xenophilius laughed nervously before answering.

"No, Luna is out by the lake," He said almost like it was rehearsed. The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Pity, I was hoping to see her again," the Doctor said, feigning a disappointed sigh. The others were starting to sense that something was not right.

"Would you like to come up," Xenophilius asked in strained politeness and still looking extremely uncomfortable. Ryder slowly followed after wondering if they were heading into a trap.

The room above seemed to be a combination of living room and workplace. It was much more cluttered than the kitchen. It was smaller and also rounded but somewhat resembled the Room of Requirement filled with a strange assortment of items. There were piles upon piles of books and papers on every surface. Hermione huffed at the models of creatures that hung from the ceiling. Ryder could tell that Hermione disapproved of them. Ryder did not recognize any of them from school. They all either had flapping wings or snapping jaws.

Luna was nowhere in sight but the group had discovered the source of the noise. It was a wooden object covered in magically turning cogs and wheels. It looked like the bizarre

offspring of a workbench and a set of old shelves. Ryder noticed that it was some kind of printing press. It spit out copies of the Quibblers.

Ryder crossed to the window of the far side of the room. He could see a stream, a thin, glittering ribbon lying far below them at the base of the hill. It felt like they were several stories high. A bird fluttered past the window as he got lost in his thoughts again. He had hoped that they hadn't come to the Lovegoods for nothing. That Xenophilius would help them. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryder saw another peculiar object standing upon the cluttered, curved sideboard. It was what appeared to be a stone bust of a beautiful but austere-looking witch wearing a most bizarre-looking headdress. Two object that resembled golden ear trumpets curved out form the sides. A tiny pair of glittering blue wings was stuck to a leather strap that ran over the top of her head, while one of the orange radishes had been stuck to a second strap around her forehead.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," the Doctor said amused by the object, "It is amazingly accurate as well," he rambling on forgetting that he wasn't alone. Xenophilius eyes lit up excitedly. "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure! How very right she was," the Doctor said, quoting the Sorting Hat's song from Harry's first year, "A replica of her diadem?" He asked hugely interested.

"Ah, you have spotted my pet invention," he said, smiling and joining the Doctor at the statue's side. "Modelled, fittingly enough, upon the head of the beautiful Rowena Ravenclaw.." He indicated the objects like ear trumpets. "These are the Wrackspurt siphons—to remove all sources of distraction from the thinker's immediate area. Here," he pointed out the tiny wings, "a Billywig propeller to induce an elevated frame of mind. Finally," he pointed to the orange radish. "The Dirgible Plum, so as the enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary."

"Well, it is a superb invention that I would love to use someday," the Doctor said, even more thrilled about it. Xenophilius beamed a little bit. Some of the tension eased in his face.

"Excuse me," Xenophilius said as he strode over to the machine to seize a grubby tablecloth from beneath an immense number of books and papers. He ended up causing all of them to tumble onto the floor. The eccentric man threw it over the press to somewhat muffle the loud bangs and clatters that the machine was making. He faced the curious group again, "Why have you come here?" His eyes piercing through Ryder's with such intensity.

Ryder went to answer but Hermione startled them all when she let out a small cry of shock, "Mr. Lovegood—what's that?" She inquired, pointing at an enormous, gray spiral horn. It didn't much the horn of any other creature that Ryder had seen. It was mounted on the wall like a prized keepsake from a hunt. It protruded several feet into the room.

"It is the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Xenophilius said proudly. The Doctor smiled at the man's love for the item.

"I was going to say it was from a demon like alien I faced before," the Doctor said, confusing everyone but Ryder. Hermione seemed perturbed by Xenophilius' response.

"No it isn't!" Hermione said in an outraged tone, horrified that no one else caught on to the truth. Ryder stepped up to the bushy haired girl hoping to diffuse the situation quickly.

"Hermione, we need to stay on track. We can't-" Ryder said softly and calm but Hermione cut him off,

"I know what that is! It's an Erumpent horn! It's a Class B Tradeable Material and it's an extraordinarily dangerous thing to have in a house!" Hermione explained rather loudly. Emma noticed how calm the Doctor had been about it.

"Any creature can have a similar trait to another," the Doctor said, walking up to it and pulling out his screwdriver, "Let's see if it is dangerous, shall we?" He said as he aimed the screwdriver at the horn. Hermione looked like she was going to explode any moment. Ryder knew she did not handle being told that she was wrong very well.

"There isn't another creature with that particular horn anywhere else!" Hermione argued back angrily, "Don't use the screwdriver! It will explode at the slightest touch!"

"I can assure you that it is indeed the horn of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Xenophilius said very clearly, a mulish look upon his face, "Which is a shy and highly magical creature, and its horn—"

"Mr. Lovegood, I recognize the grooved markings around the base, that's an Erumpent horn and it's incredibly dangerous—I don't know where you got it—" Hermione now sounded like Molly Weasley went scolding her husband about his collection of Muggle artifacts.

"It is not going to explode," the Doctor reported after scanning the horn, "Nothing remotely dangerous." Ron looked away to muffle what sounded like a laugh. Hermione's lips thinned dangerously. Ryder and Emma would sure that Hermione was about to just pound the Doctor, "Now, can we get back to why we are here?" The room fell completely silent. He was right they needed to find out about the Deathly Hollows.

"We need your help," Ryder said, taking on his father's solemn tone.

"My help, you say?" Xenophilius said considering it but immediately shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I can't…" Ryder sensed his apprehensiveness about helping them at all.

"Maybe Luna, can help us then," Emma said suddenly causing Xenophilius to become almost agitated.

"Luna is down at the stream, fishing for Freshwater Plimpies. She . . . she will like to see you. I'll go and call her," Xenophilius said rather quickly as if he was covering something up. Ryder shared a look with his friends. They were all thinking the same.

Once more the Doctor stepped in, "We can't help you until you help us. You have to trust us," the Doctor said, kindly. Conflict shown even more in Xenophilius' uneven eyes. Ryder knew that Xenophilius wanted to help but something was holding him back.

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry?" Ron chimed in, "In that magazine of yours?" Xenophilius sighed, looking at the covered printing press that was still making noises beneath the tablecloth.

"Or is that something you even believe in anymore?" Emma said, watching the man, "Because obviously you do." The Doctor was briefly reminded of Rose. She would do the same when finding out something. Like Emma, Rose was able to get to the heart of the person.

"Please, Mr. Lovegood…for Luna," Emma said, encouragingly. Ryder smiled at how the girl was able to have so much power behind her words.

Xenophilius swallowed a few time but say nothing. He looked between the five of them.

He seemed to be steeling himself. Finally he said in a shaky voice difficult to hear over the noise of the printing press, "Fine, I shall help you," He said with a hint of regret. "Now," he removed a tottering pile of papers from an armchair and sat down in a chair.

"Well, we have come across the symbol on your necklace many times and we wanted to know what it is," Ryder began, getting to the point.

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows. "Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?" He sounded extremely thrilled to be able to tell them everything about the Hallows.

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed solemnly. Xenophilius seemed to perk up even more so.

"Do you know about them, Doctor?" Xenophilius asked more excited that the Doctor knew about them, "Very, very few wizards believe. But they do exist," He concluded, "There is nothing Dark about the Hallows like some believe. One simply uses the symbol to reveal oneself to other believers, in the hope that they might help one with the Quest."

"The quest to where?" Ron said in confusion. Xenophilius chuckled at the question as if it seemed so obvious.

"Well, you see, believers seek the Deathly Hallows," Xenophilius sad, regaining his quirkiness, "Most believe that they are just a myth but the believers know otherwise." He continued with a misty tone. Ryder could see that Ron was trying not to bust up laughing but the Doctor seemed rather intrigued by it, "I assume that you are all familiar with the "Tale of the Three Brothers'?"

"Of course, Mum used to read it to us all the time," Ron said, still not getting the importance of the stories.

"Dumbledore left me Beedle the Bard but what does it have to do with the Hallows?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I haven't heard of the story," Ryder said, awkwardly. Xenophilius nodded but went on. Ryder started to become interested to hearing the tale.

"The whole thing starts with The Tale of the Three Brothers'…I have a copy somewhere…" Xnophilius said as he glanced vaguely around the room at the piles of parchment and books. Hermione immediately began rummage through her bag.

"I know I have it here somewhere…" She muttered to herself, pulling everything out, "Here it is." She said, pulling out The Tales of Beedle the Bard from the small, beaded bag.

Xenophilius inspected it suspiciously, "This is _the_ original?" He said, searching her for the truth. She nodded in reply. He looked at the book again before handing it back to her, "Well then, why don't you read it out loud? The best way to make sure we all understand."

Hermione looked around awkwardly before saying, "Er. . . all right," Hermione said nervously and cleared her throat.. Ryder saw the symbol drawn on the top of the page as she found the story, "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding

road at twilight—"' Ron interrupted her.

"Midnight, our mum always told us," Ron said, who had made himself comfortable. Hermione glared disapprovingly at him, "Sorry, I just think it's a bit spookier if it's midnight!" Ron said defensively. The Doctor walked over and took the book from the girl before Hermione could throw it at him.

"I'll continue from here, if that is alright and he is right. Midnight does make it spookier," the Doctor said, smirking before he read on. They were all listening but Xenophilus, who was staring out of the window at the sky.

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure, "'And Death spoke to them—"' Emma was now the one that interrupted.

"Death spoke…to them," Emma interjected confused and a bit disturbed., "How is that possible?" She didn't realize that her Ravenclaw side was showing.

"Emma, it's just a story," Hermione reminded her politely. Emma felt her face burning at the realization.

"Sorry, go on, Doctor," she said, quietly and embarrassed. Ryder squeezed her hand in understanding.

The Doctor gave her a kind smile as he continued, "'And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

"'So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the older brother.

"'Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

"'And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. he youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."' The Doctor gave Ryder a significant look at the last few words. Ryder already knew what he meant. The cloak…"

"Wait…Death had an Invisibility Cloak?" Emma inquired more curious interrupted again. Ron smirked at her question but the Doctor found her curiosity endearing.

"Can't really kill people if they see Death coming," Ron said, rolling his eyes, "People would just hide and live on forever…Sorry Doctor…" He said after the Doctor shot him a looked.

The Doctor went on reading, "'Then Death stood aside and allowed thee three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they have had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

"'The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

"'That very night, another wizard crept upon the older brother as he lay wine sodden,

upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own.

"'Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and he turned it thrice i his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

"Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

"And so Death took the second brother for his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly and, as equals, they departed this life."' The sound of the Doctor closing the book brought Xenophilius back to reality. He looked back at them.

"Well, there you are." Xenophilius said with satisfaction, "Those are the Deathly Hallows," he said with a smile but confusing the four teenagers. He suddenly stood to grab a quill and parchment from the crowded table. "The Elder Wand," he said as he drew a straight vertical line upon the parchment. "The resurrection Stone," he said, then added a circle on top of the line. "The Cloak of Invisibility," he finished, enclosing both the line and

circle in a triangle, to make the symbol that so intrigued Hermione. "And those are the Deathly Hallows."

"How? When nowhere in the story were the Hallows mentioned," Hermione said, bewildered. Xenophilius smiled at them again.

"Of course not, it was written as a children's story," The man said maddeningly smug. "No one would think of it as mere instructions. Those of us who understand these matters and recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects or Hallows. When they should ever unite will make the possessor master of Death."

"A bit how Time Lords regenerate…Well…we aren't Masters of death," the Doctor said in thought, "We pretty must cheat death one can say. We just become someone else." Xenophilius glanced out the window again, the sun was low already in the sky. "Are you waiting for someone?" The Doctor inquired, "Luna should be coming home soon, shouldn't she?"

"Luna ought to have enough Plimpies soon," Xenophilius said quietly. He didn't face them as he began to wring his hands.

"Mr. Lovegood, When you say 'mast of Death?" Ron said still not catching on.

"Master," Xenophilius said, waving an airy hand. "Conqueror. Vanquisher.

Whichever term you prefer." The four looked at one another complexed by what it all meant.

"But then…do you mean… " Hermione said skeptcism was hinted in her voice, "You can't tell me that you think the Hallows exist?

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows again, "Well, of course they do," he said as if it was as plain as day. Hermione plugged on to prove her point.

"But," Hermione started baffled by his conviction, "Mr. Lovegood, how can you possibly believe something like that?" Xenophilius gave her a knowing look.

"You are the one my Luna told me all about," Xenophilius said smiling warmly, "You are, I don't see any kind of unintelligent, but painfully limited. Narrow and close-minded."

The Doctor turned his head to cough but Ryder could hear a hint of laughter within the cough.

"I am not narrow or close minded!" Hermione said indignantly. The Doctor made a face.

"You are just a wee bit," the Doctor said, measuring with his fingers. Hermione folded her arms and huffed.

"It's okay, Hermione. Just try on the hat," Ron said, nodding toward the ludicrous headdress. His voice shock with the strain of not laughing.

Hermione shot him a deathly glare before returning to her argument with Xenophilius, "Mr. Lovegood," Hermione began again, "Yes, Invisibility Cloaks do indeed exist, despite their rarity. But…" Xenophilius smiled again with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah, but the Third Hallows is a true Cloak of Invisibility, Miss Granger! I mean to say, it is not a travelling cloak imbued with a Disillusionment Charm, or carrying a Bedazzling Hex or else woven from Demiguise hair, which will hide one initially but fade with the years until it turns opaque. We are talking about a cloak that really and truly renders the wearer completely invisible, and endures eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it. How many cloaks have you ever seen like that, Miss Granger?" He questioned her curiously and knowingly.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but closed it again. She looked at her friends then at her bag, where the cloak resided. It matched the description that Xenophilius had just described.

"Exactly," Xenophilius said victoriously concluding the debate, "None of you have ever seen such a thing. The possessor would be immeasurably rich, would he not?" He glanced out of the window again. The sky was now tinged with the

faintest trace of pink.

"All right," Hermione said disconcerted. "Say the cloak existed…What about the stone, Mr. Lovegood? The thing you call the Resurrection Stone?" He looked back at her briefly.

"What of it?"

"Well, how can that be real?"

"Prove that it is not," Xenophilius said matter of factly. Hermione looked outraged.

"We can't no one knows where it could be That's completely ridiculous! How can I possibly prove it doesn't exist?" Hermione said pushing on, "One would have to get hold of all the pebbles in the world and test them? No one has even proven its existence either way."

"Yes, you could," Xenophilius said happily, "I am glad to see that you are opening

your mind a little." Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously, Ryder knew that he had to intervene.

"Then the Elder Wand exists as well?" Ryder questioned him in high interest.

"Yes, there has been endless evidence," Xenophilius once again confirmed, "The Elder Wand is the Hallow that is most easily traced, because of the way in which it passes from hand to hand."

"It belongs to whoever is able to defeat the previous owner of the wand," the Doctor explained solemnly. His tone said it all.

Xenophilius picked up from where the Doctor left off, "You must have heard the way the wand came to Egbert the Egregious, after his slaughter of Emeric the Evil? Of how Godelot died in his own cellar after his son, Hereward took the wand from him?" Xenophilius went on like he was a professor, "Of the dreadful Loxias, who took the wand from Barnabas Deverill, whom he had killed? The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history."

"Who do you think has the wand now?" Ron asked for once interested in this. The Doctor bit his tongue to keep from saying Draco's name.

"Alas, who knows?" Xenophilius said, as he gazed out of the window. "Who knows where the Elder Wand lies hidden? The trail goes cold with Arcus and Livius. Who can say which of them really defeated Loxias, and which took the wand? It's all is now left to one's imagination.

Hermione was in thought, "At one point could the Peverell family have possessed the Hallows?" She inquired, remembering the symbol on the grave. Xenophilius looked taken aback then surprised then all by smiling a true smile.

"I see that you have been misleading me," Xenophilius said, amazed by her knowledge. He sat up much straighter in his chair and goggling at Hermione. "Seems to me that you have been on the Hallows Quest for sometime now. Many of us Questers believe that the Peverells have everything, everything to do with the Hallows!"

"Who are the Peverells?" Ron asked confused again. Hermione shook her head in irritation.

"If you were paying any attention before we came here, it was the grave I saw in Godric's Hollow with the mark on it," Hermione said, sighing, still watching Xenophilius. "Ignorus Peverell."

"The original owners of the Hallows…" Ryder said, catching on. Everything was all falling together now.

"Yes, my boy!" said Xenophilius, his forefinger raised pedantically. "The sign of the Deathly Hallows on Ignotus's grave is conclusive proof!" The Doctor nodded his head confirming the true, "The three brothers in the story were actually the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus," he said, excitedly. With another glance at the window he got to his feet and headed for the spiral staircase, "You will stay for dinner?" he called, as he vanished downstairs again. "Everybody always requests our recipe for Freshwater Plimpy soup."

"Probably to show the Poisoning Department at St. Mungo's," Ron said, under his breath. Hermione nudged the young man in the stomach.

"Can't wait to try it!" the Doctor called out to Xenophilius excitedly, "Can't be any worse then some thing that I have eaten before." He waited until they could hear Xenophilius moving about in the kitchen. The Doctor strode over to the spiralling staircase. He was looking up at the next level in thought. Ryder followed his father's gaze in curiosity.

Both Time Lords climbed the stairs to the next floor. Once the Doctor moved out of Ryder's way when he reached the top step. Ryder was a bit startled to see his own face was looking back at him from the ceiling of the room above.

He soon realized that it was not a mirror, but a very detailed painting. Ryder also saw the faces of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Emma, and even the Doctor there on her ceiling. They were not moving as the portraits at Hogwarts moved, they did carry a certain magic too them. They almost seemed to be breathing. What appeared to be fine golden chains wove around the pictures that linked them together. He looked closer to see that they were the same word repeated over and over. a thousand times in golden ink, friends… friends… friends…

"Doctor, Ryder, what are you doing? I don't think you should look around when he's not here!" He barely heard her being so mesmerized by the beauty of Luna's love for her friends. The Doctor stood by his son's side understanding the growing affection for Luna. He looked around the room.

"Luna's mother," The Doctor informed Ryder as the young man spotted a large photograph beside the bed, of a young Luna and a woman who looked very much like her. They were hugging. Luna looked rather better groomed in this picture than Harry had ever seen her in life. The picture was dusty, "Luna was taken she hasn't been here for weeks." His voice was quite grim, "Let's go tell the others."

Ryder nodded, hoping that Luna was alright wherever she was. Now Xenophilius' behavior made sense. He was hiding it from them. His heart went out to him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she saw the men's grave expressions when they descended the staircase, but before he could respond, Xenophilius reached the top of the stairs from the kitchen, now holding a tray laden with bowls.

"Xenophilius, we know that Luna is gone," The Doctor addressed the man grimly. Xenophilius shook his head trying to brush it off like nothing was wrong.

"Excuse me?" He said, setting the tray down. He laughed nervously, ""I—I've already told you. She is down at Bortons Bridge, fishing for Plimpies. Let me fetch her." He started back to the staircase but the Doctor caused him to halt on the top step.

"We can help you find her but you have to let us," the Doctor said firmly. Xenophilius tried to speak, but no sound came out. The only noise was the continued chugging of the printing press.

Xenophilius's hands shook.

"Luna hasn't been here for weeks," Ryder filled the others in to the discovery he had made with his father, "Her clothes are gone, her bed hasn't been slept in. Where is she? And why do you keep looking out of the window?" Emma, Ron, and Hermione drew their wands. Both Time Lords had their screwdrivers aimed at him as well.

Xenophilius frowned, his hand about to enter his pocket. At that moment the printing press gave a huge bang and numerous Quibblers came streaming across the floor from underneath the tablecloth, the press fell silent at last.

Hermione stooped down and picked up one of the magazines, her wand still pointing at Mr. Lovegood. "Ryder, look at this." He strode to her as quickly as he could through all the clutter. The front of The Quibbler carried his own picture, emblazoned with the words UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE and captioned with the reward money.

"I never thought of you as a coward. To side with those who want nothing to destroy the life of your daughter's friend," the Doctor said coldly, his eyes were the darkest they have been in a long time. He didn't do well with those who cowarded down to evil, "Is that what you were doing when you went into the garden, Mr. Lovegood? Sending an owl to the Ministry?" The Doctor demanded. Xenophilius shook even more as sweat poured down his face.

Xenophilius licked his lips. "They took my Luna," he whispered. "Because of what I've been writing. They took my Luna and I don't know where she is, what they've done to her. But they might give her back to me if I—if I—" The Doctor practically had him pinned to the wall. His anger was boiling over in a dangerous way.

"I will be damned if I hand over my son to them," the Doctor growled, "Oh yes, he is _my _son." His eyes flashed almost shining red.

"As a parent you will understand what I did," Xenophilius whimpered cowarding to the man's fury.

"Ryder, take the others to the TARDIS, _now_," the Doctor said directly to the young man.

"They will be here at any moment. I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave." He spread his arms in front of the staircase. Taking Ryder back to where his father tried to protect him back on Gallifrey. How Lily had done the same when he was a baby in this universe.

"Don't make us hurt you," Ryder warned him with his sonic screwdriver at him.. "Get out of the way, Mr. Lovegood."

"RYDER!" Emma screamed as she saw figures on broomsticks were flying past the windows. The Doctor pinned Xenophilius' arm down before he could attack.

"RUN!" The Doctor bellowed as he aimed his screwdriver at the Erumpent horn. Ryder took the girls' hands as he bolted down the stairs with Ron right behind him. There was a colossal explosion. The sound of it seemed to blow the room apart. Fragments of wood and paper and rubble flew to all directions, along with an impenetrable cloud of thick white dust. Harry flew through the door. They had barely made it down the stairs when the second level crashed down around them.

Ryder shoved Emma to the ground and protected her with his body. He heard Hermione's scream, Ron's yell, and a series of sickening metallic thuds, which told him that Xenophilius had been blasted off his feet and fallen backward down the spiral stairs.

"GO! GO! GO!" The Doctor said, practically yanked Ryder out of the rubble. Ryder could barely breathe or see for dust. He didn't see what else was going on as they ran through the debris. He searched for the others. He was afraid that they had been badly injured. He spotted Hermione coated in dust like a second statue. She pressed her finger to her lips. the door downstairs crashed open.

"Didn't I tell you there was no need to hurry, Travers?" A rough voice said. "Didn't I tell you this nutter was just raving as usual?" There was a bang and a scream of pain from Xenophilius.

"No…no…upstairs…Potter!" Xenophilius winced in pain almost pleading.

"I told you last week, Lovegood, we weren't coming back for anything less than some solid information! Remember last week? When you wanted to swap your daughter for that stupid bleeding headdress? And the week before"—another bang, another squeal—"when you thought we'd give her back if you offered us proof there are Crumple"—bang—"Headed"—bang—"Snorkacks?"

"No—no—I beg you!" Xenophilius pleaded more, sobbing. "It really is Potter! Really!"

"And now it turns out you only called us here to try and blow us up!" the Death Eater roared, there were a volley of bangs interspersed with squeals of agony from Xenophilius.

"This place looks like it's about to fall in, Selwyn," A cool second voice echoed up the mangled staircase. "The stairs are completely blocked. Could trying clearing it? Might bring the place down."

"You lying piece of filth," the wizard named Selwyn shouted, "You've never seen Potter in your life, have you? thought you'd lure us here to kill us, did you? And you think you'll get your girl back like this?"

"I swear…I swear…Potter's upstairs!" Xenophilius whimpered. Ryder couldn't help but have an extremely dislike of the man.

"Homenum revelio," the voice said at the foot of the stairs. Ryder heard Hermione gasp as he had the odd sensation that something as swooping low over him, immersing his body in its shadow.

"It's Potter, I tell you, it's Potter!" Xenophilius kept pleading for his life. "Please…please…give me Luna, just let me have Luna…"

"You can have your little girl, Lovegood," Selwyn threatened, "If you get up those

stairs and bring me down Harry Potter. but if this is a plot, if it's a trick, if you've got an accomplice waiting up there to ambush us, we'll see if we can spare a bit of your daughter for you to bury."

Xenophilius gave a wail of fear and despair. There were scurryings and scrapings: Xenophilius was trying to get though the debris on the stairs.

"Come on," The Doctor whispered, finding Emma in the corner, "Back to the TARDIS. We'll get Luna." Hermione shook her head. "We've got to get out of here."

"We can't, we have to Disapparate," Hermione retorted sadly. The Doctor knew that she was right. He nodded gravely.

Ron was buried deepest: Harry and Hermione climbed as quietly as they could over all the wreckage to where he lay, trying to push a heavy chest of drawers off his legs. While Xenophilius's banging and scrapping drew nearer and nearer. Hermione managed to free Ron with the use of a Hover Charm.

"All right," Hermione breathed as the broken printing press blocking the top of the stairs began to tremble. Xenophilius was feet away from them. She was still white with dust. "Okay then," Hermione whispered, "give me the Invisibility Cloak. Ron, you're going to put it on."

"Me? But Ryder—" Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"Please, Ron! Ryder, hold on tight to my hand. Ron, grab my shoulder. Emma take Ryder's hand." Ryder held out his left hand. Ron vanished beneath the Cloak. The Doctor took a hold of Ryder's shoulder The printing press blocking the stairs was vibrating: Xenophilius was trying to shift it using a Hover Charm. Harry did not know what Hermione was waiting for.

"Hold tight," she whispered. "Hold tight…any second… " Xenophilius's paper-white face appeared over the top of the sideboard. "Obliviate!" Hermione cried, pointing her wand first into his face and then at the floor beneath them. "Deprimo!"

She had blasted a hole in the sitting room floor. They fell like boulders, Ryder still holding onto her hand for dear life. There was a scream from below and he glimpsed two men trying to get out of the way as vast quantities of rubble and broken furniture rained all around them from the shattered ceiling. Hermione twisted in midair and the thundering of the collapsing house rang in Harry's ears as she dragged him once more into darkness.


	15. The Perfect Disaster

**Dear Readers,**

**This chapter is a very long one and took awhile to write because I wanted to get as much of what happened in the book in as I could. Along with Doctor Who. Thank you to the readers and those who have helped me so much. Enjoy!**

**DJ Vivian**

Ryder felt the hard cold surface of the TARDIS underneath him as he tried to quiet his rushing adrenaline. The console slowly swirled into view, the Doctor scrambled around the mainframe trying to get it to start. He quickly scrambled up at once, Hermione had Apparated them inside of the TARDIS.

"Is everyone alright?" The Doctor asked almost demanding due to his worried for them all. They all muttered their replies of reassurance that they were all okay as they came out from under the cloak. Ryder made his way to Emma hiding his deep rooted concern for her. With one unspoken look she was able to ease his spirits.

"So much for sharing Luna's bravery and loyalty," Ron huffed irritated as he threw Ryder the cloak, "Hermione you're a genius, a total genius. I can't believe we got out of that."

"Wouldn't explode? I told you that it was an Erumpent Horn," Hermione said to the Doctor accusingly, "And now his house has been blown apart!" The Doctor gave her a knowing smiling and a shrug.

"The Sonic Screwdriver set a time released explosion when I first scanned it. The second time caused the explosion," He informed them while typing something into a computer.

"Serves him right," Ron said, examining his torn jeans and the cuts to his legs, "What'd you reckon they'll do to him?"

"Torture him for more information about Ryder…well, Harry to them," He said, looking over the screen at them nonchalantly. Hermione covered her mouth and gasped in horror.

"Oh I hope they don't kill him!" Hermione said in fear but Ron just looked at her in disbelief in why she would even say such a thing, "That's why I wanted the Death Eaters to get a glimpse of Ryder before we left, so they knew Xenophilius hadn't been lying!"

"Makes sense and very wise thing to do, Granger," the Doctor said admiringly. Hermione nodded her head appreciatively. "They've kidnapped Luna because her father supported Ryder when he was Harry. If they saw the rest of you…" he cleared his throat to change the subject, "Now we go save Luna."

"Save Luna? How are we supposed to do that, Doctor?" Ron asked, put off by the mere mention of it. "For one, we don't even know where they have her captive and if she is…still alive—".

"Don't say that, don't say it!" Hermione squealed. "She must be alive, she must!" Ryder hoped for the same and he could see that Emma did as well.

"She is alive," the Doctor said knowingly as he flipped a row of switches. "It's simple logic that she is," he added before Ron could ask how the Doctor knew. "If she wasn't they wouldn't make so much of an effort to threaten Luna's father."

"But we don't know where Luna is being held captive," Hermione said confused and even more concerned, "The Death Eaters aren't going to tell us where they are hiding." Hermione had made a very valid point. The location of the Dark Lord's Headquarters was probably as hidden as Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place. But, Ryder was certain that his father could find it easily.

"Actually, the TARDIS has the location locked into its computer," the Doctor said, smiling at Hermione. Ron shared a shocked look with Hermione at the announcement.

"It has? Where is the location?" Hermione inquired intrigued to know what the Doctor had found out. The Doctor looked at the screen again before looking up at the curious group with graveness. Ryder's heart sunk at the assumption of where it could be.

"Malfoy Manor," the Doctor replied, still fiddling around with things. Ron turned ghostly pale at those two words. Emma looked down as her stomach lurched dangerously. Her best friend was in the worst place. In all honestly, it was the perfect place for Voldemort to hide out with his army. Lucius had been one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants until the battle at the Ministry.

"Malfoy Manor?" Ron said, gulping nervously, "It had to be Malfoy's house? There is no way, probably full with Death Eaters. I'm not going to get killed." This caused a death glare from both girls, "We will be outnumbered!"

"Ron, we have to save Luna. And if she's there she might be terribly hurt." Ryder replied when he realized that his father was still plugging away on the keyboard and muttering to himself.

"Did you not hear what I just said? It is a trap, they want you to save Luna. That is how they will kill us," Ron said, folding his arms across his chest. Ryder didn't care what happened to him. He needed to rescue his friend.

"There is one thing a Time Lord never does, that is to leave someone behind. If they've got her we need to go get her," Ryder said with firm determination. There was a fire in his eyes, "I can't run from him forever."

"He is right, we can't just run away from this. We have to help Luna. I want to help," Emma said with the same blazing emotion. Luna had been there for her countless times and now it was Emma's turn to be there for Luna. The Doctor admired Emma's spirit even more.

"Emma, stay here. I need you safe," Ryder replied curtly. Emma stood in front of him and shook her head. Ryder deep down didn't want to risk the others' lives. It was Emma's loyalty that told him they were in this together.

"She's my best friend and I can't just sit here doing nothing. I'm going with you," Emma persisted even more. Ryder didn't answer for a few moments, he knew that she would go with him rather he told her to or not, "I can't just stay behind."

"Fine, you can come but please if…Vol…" Ryder started, pulling Emma into a worried embrace. Forgetting about the taboo charm that was put on Voldemort's name.

"RYDER NO!" Ron shouted as the TARDIS gave a dangerous shake, "The name is under a taboo charm!" Ron bellowed knowing what would come from the name.

"demort…gets a…" Suddenly the TARDIS tilted and spun out of control. Ryder tried to grab Emma before she went flying into the opposite wall.

"What is going on?" Emma yelled over the racket of things falling and sparking everywhere.

"Since the name was said, the TARDIS is being pulled to him," the Doctor said, trying to turn a handle and flip switches. He even kicked it but nothing worked. The entire console gave a nasty shudder before coming to a silent halt. Everyone painfully stood up and brushed theirselves off. Cords were hanging down above their heads, somewhat sparking, "I guess we are at Malfoy Manor." Holding out a cautious arm, the Doctor carefully made his way to the door.

Emma subconsciously took a hold of Ryder's arm as her heart threatened to shatter her ribs. Movement was heard outside of the TARDIS along with muffled voices. The Doctor signalled to the group to stay quiet. Hermione moved closer to Ron.

Ryder was preparing himself for whoever was waiting for them. Every second that passed by felt like hours. The silence became overwhelming before _BAM!_

Something exploded against the TARDIS' door but a chilling voice spoke from outside the door. "Hello, dear brave souls! Where are you!" a terrifying child-like voice said with darkened excitement. Without any doubt, Ryder knew that the owner of the voice was Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Doctor fell his stomach dropping at the sound of her cackling. He knew if they saw him that they would assume that he was Barty Crouch Jr. Then his friends and son would be in even more danger. But there was nothing that could be done. The Death Eaters were there.

The Doctor stood in front of his companions with his screwdriver aimed straight in front of him. He was surprised when the others came up next to him also prepared to fight. The door was opened roughly. A woman with a mane of uncontrollable black hair, wide wild eyes that shown the intensity of her insanity, and a tightly fitted long black dress. She giggled manically as she scanned them slowly. Her other partners filed into the console.

"Ooh! Look at you all!" she cooed and motioned to the people behind her. In seconds, the Doctor and those with him were surrounded. "Barty, have you brought me a present!" Bellatrix said with wicked joy. She circled them, holding her wand at her side. One thing did come in Ryder's favor. Since he had become a Time Lord, he looked a bit different then what he had as Harry Potter. He was hoping that the crazed woman wouldn't see his scar.

"Oh my! We have a Weasel and a Mudblood! That means, Potter is here too!" She said, running a sickening finger along Hermione's jaw line, "Potty, where are you? Come protect your wittle friends!" Bellatrix called out in a sing song voice as she skipped around the console, "Where are you hiding?"

"Who is this one?" A beast-like man said with the unhinged hunger of a wolf in his voice. The man's eyes had found Emma. Ryder pulled the girl to him protectively. The young man remembered seeing the man during the brief battle at Hogwarts months before. Remus Lupin had told Ryder that the man was Fenir Greyback. The very same werewolf that had bitten Remus when he was a young boy.

"Romilda Vane," Emma lied, Ryder heard the slight tremble in her voice. Greyback smirked in a way that Emma could describe as truly demonic. He turned to the man standing next to him.

"Check the list, Scabior," Greyback demanded of the other man, "Who are you?" He asked Ryder coldly.

Before he could answer, Bellatrix raced up to him. Her eyes lit up and placed a finger under his chin to lift up his head. He held his breath hoping the crazy woman would not try to see who he truly was, "Wait... wait, is that..? It is! Look it's Harry Potter himself!" she exclaimed jumping for glee, "Wee baby Potty decided to come out to play after all! Oh the Dark Lord will be pleased!" She laughed insanely before trying to use her wand to lift up his bangs.

Ryder jerked away from her, "Excuse me," he said feigning confusion, "I'm Ryder Smith." Bellatrix placed her face inches away from his face,

Her gaze adverted a bit toward where the sword of Gryffindor sat, "My sword…you stole my sword!" She quickly erupted, "How did you get my sword!" The woman was back in the young man's face, her dark eyes blazed dangerously.

"We found it," Ryder said coolly. Bellatrix screamed in anger unsatisfied with his answer.

"Do you know what happens to those who lie to the Dark Lord? CRUCIO!" Ryder felt his body hitting the ground while unbearable pain coursed through him. Both of his hearts felt as though they were going to explode. Bellatrix danced around, cackling. The other Death Eaters laughed along with her. Ryder could hear his friends shouting to stop his torment.

The Doctor couldn't keep his bubbling anger in any longer. The woman had crossed a very thin line. He marched over to the witch with inhuman like speed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, yanking her wand away from her. The pain slowly faded from Ryder's nerves. Emma and Hermione quickly knelt next to him

"And why not, Traitor?" Bellatrix growled at the Doctor, how the man responded threw her off caught guard.

He smirked dangerously, "You do not want to miss with a Time Lord. It could be quite dangerous," the air in the room became colder with each word that he spoke. Hatred was clear in his voice, "Do I make myself clear?" Bellatrix spit in his face before laughing again even more unhinged.

"Silly man, apparently you know nothing about Death Eaters," Bellatrix said chillingly evil, "Maybe a visit to our Dark Lord would be a very good lesson for you all." Before Bellatrix could pick up her wand, spells broke out everywhere. Bouncing off everything.

"STUPFEY!" Emma shouted nearly hitting the Doctor who was trying to open the door. A Death Eater lunged for Emma but she moved quickly to her left.

"Come along you naughty children! To the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shouted over the commotion, "As for you," she said darkly, walking up to the Doctor. Ryder saw a glint of metal being pulled out of her pocket. Ryder saw that it was a dagger.

Ryder ran at top speed towards his father knowing what the item was. He managed to get the dagger away from her with his Sonic Screwdriver. The dagger slid across the floor, feet out of her reach. She screamed again in pure anger.

"Help the others!" The Doctor ordered his son, much more concerned about those he was protecting. He went back to the door as Ryder obeyed. Bellatrix got Ryder by the leg and tripped him.

Ryder tasted blood upon impact with the ground, he heard Bellatrix cackling above him. Spells flew above them, but he wasn't going to let her win. Not without a fight.

"Oh, come along now there'll be none of that, Mr. Smith." Bellatrix said sweetly as she slapped Ryder to emphasise her point, "Besides, you need to tell me how you got my sword." She said, summoning her dagger again, "Play time is over." Before anyone could get a spell out, Death Eaters took a hold of the other three teenagers.

Ron squirmed and tried to fight against Sacbior but ended up with a bloodied face, "Let me go!" Emma screamed, kicking one of her captures in the shin.

"Leave them be!" The Doctor said, marching over to the woman. His anger had risen above his boiling point, "I stole the sword from your safe. I'm the one you lot want." He said through gritted teeth. Bellatrix laughed mockingly as she stepped up to him.

"What a brave man you are, stupid but brave," Bellatrix said, teasingly waving the dagger in his face, "That won't save them or you." Ryder watched in horror as the woman jammed the dagger into his father's stomach. The Doctor's screams of pain drowned out the screams of protest from teenagers. Bellatrix triumphantly laughed and yanked the bloody dagger out of his stomach.

The Doctor glared at her covering the wound with both hands. Blood gushed out from in-between his fingers, "Oh did it hurt?" Bellatrix said, mockingly.

"You…won't…win," the Doctor said through his pain. This caused the Death Eaters to laugh.

"Do you think so?" Bellatrix said victoriously, "Knock them out. They'll be easier to transport to the Manor," Bellatrix ordered the Death Eaters.

"Dad! No! Dad!" He said fighting against whoever was holding him back, "Dad!" The Doctor looked remorsefully into his son's eyes.

"It's alright," the Doctor said, showing his son the glow around his hands that happened to be the tell tale signs of an impending regeneration. Ryder still fought not wanting to lose him again. Ryder knew that his father had to regenerate.

The last thing Ryder heard was someone saying, "Stupefy!" His world soon became dark.

The Death Eaters kicked the Doctor as they passed carelessly carrying three limp bodies out of the console, "Don't worry, we will take care of these ones," Bellatrix said with twisted delight.

She laughed as she slammed the door, leaving the man to his thoughts of regrets, guilt, and grief. The burning fire of regeneration became stronger within him. The pool of blood grew bigger with every second. The reminder that he had just regained everything that he lost, only to have it taken from him again. It was the ongoing vicious cycle of a Time Lord.

He slowly stood dreading the moment even more. For once, he wished for death instead. He didn't want to become someone new. The TARDIS started up even the hum of his dear friend wasn't that comforting.

It became harder to fight off the process of change. He felt a tear sliding down his cheek and muttered, "I don't want to go," Suddenly the flaming light took over him.

Pain exploded inside Ryder's head when he finally came to. Colors and shapes swirled in front of his vision. He could see the blurred outline of Ron's body next to him, "Wakey, Wakey," Bellatrix's voice said patronizingly in his ear. The young Time Lord could only groan in respond. Bit by bit things were piecing themselves together regarding what happened before this point. He was barely able to make out where they were now.

His father had been in mid regeneration when the Death Eaters had taken victory over the Doctor and his companions. Ryder quickly became increasingly fearful for his friends. Who knew where they were at or what was happening to them. He could hear distant screams of terror from above him.

"Wee widdle Potty is up from his nap!" Bellatrix said in a child like voice as she appeared in the room. "How do you like my sister's dungeon?" she said, smiling cruelly. At least Ryder knew where he was, the cellar to the Malfoy's manor._ Leave it up to the Malfoys to have a dungeon. _Ryder thought silently to himself before Bellatrix continued on, "This way we can hear all the screams of your friends," she ran her finger down his jaw line when another scream came from above.

"What have you done with our friends?" Ron demanded of the woman while struggling to free himself from the ropes that were tightly tied around him.

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley," Bellatrix cooed as she went to cradle Ron's face, "Let the Mudblood have her fun with my werewolf." The next scream was one that made Ryder's hearts freeze completely. It was Emma's, "Oh, and there goes the other one. Do excuse me. I want to have my own fun with them." Bellatrix smiled evilly once more before cackling as she exited through the metal gated door. Both young men saw her disappear around the corner. Ryder and Ron knew that they had to escape because time was running out for them all.

Emma found herself being pinned against the wall by Greyback. He bared his bloodstained teeth in a cruel disgusting smile of evil as he ran the tip of his fangs across Emma's neck causing her to whimper in fear, "LET HER GO!" Hermione said, struggling against Scabior. All three Malfoys watched from the other side of the room.

The large crystal chandelier made Draco appear to be paler and sicklier than he seemed to be. He almost seemed to be disturbed by what was happening to the girls. Emma bit Greyback's finger the moment he went up her chin.

"Why you little…" Greyback cursed, his finger bleeding profusely. He had went to back hand Emma when Bellatrix entered the drawing room.

"Now, now. None of that. We need them pure for when we break them." Bellatrix berated him almost in a motherly tone, "We need they alive for when the Dark Lord gets here, isn't that right, pet?" she said, patting Emma's head.

"The little wench bit me!" he protested back, glaring at Emma with eyes of coal, "Besides, I want to get a bite or two in. Such innocent blood," he growled, grabbing her wrist and licking it. Emma shivered slightly, her skin crawling in the worst way.

"And you will, you will all in good time. Even I can smell it, and I'm not a werewolf like you," she replied in twisted morbid delight, "So be a good boy and you shall get your reward." Greyback tossed Emma to the floor. "Now leave us for some girl talk." A deranged look across her face. He and Scabior left both looking a bit put out about it.

Emma felt herself being lifted again and slammed onto the marble ground causing stars to appeared before the scared girl's eyes. One could see that Bellatrix didn't have any trace of a soul from the darkness in her eyes, "Lookie what we caught! Two Ickle Mudbloods," Emma struggled against the mad woman as she laughed in her ear, "Tell me how you got the sword!" She demanded menacingly in Emma's face.

"We didn't steal anything!" Hermione said pulling against the werewolf, "Leave her alone!" She tried to break free but Greyback yanked her again with more force.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed, and Hermione began to writhe in Greyback's grip. "You did! You did! You got into my vault!" She dragged her blade slowly down the edge of the girl's jaw. It was a very shallow cut, meant more to inflict a little pain rather than to scar nastily. All Bellatrix wanted to do at the moment was heighten the fear and gain her pleasure from the young Mudblood's screams. Soon she would _really_ give her something to scream about.

Emma flinched away from the blade, causing her head to hit the ground painfully. Emma tried to break loose from the woman's grip. Her knife trailed down her torso almost in a teasing way. She tried kicking her but got thrown to the ground causing her to scream.

"There's what I want! The sweet music of a Mudblood, their screams," Bellatrix smiled evilly and went back to her ministrations. Bellatrix stabbed the knife into Emma's shoulder. This was a much deeper wound, meant to bleed and meant to HURT. She would, of course, take her time...but it was always best to give the Mudbloods no quarter - show them she meant business, that there would be no hope for them.

Emma bit her lip to keep down the screams of pain that threatened to escape her. She couldn't let the woman see how much pain she was in. The woman removed the knife from Emma's shoulder blade. Then Bellatrix wiped the blood that had been collected on the knife across her palm and smeared it on Emma's face. "How did you get it? What else did you take? ANSWER ME, MUDBLOOD! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU STOLEN!" Bellatrix screeched.

"I don't know!" Emma said through gritted teeth, the pain increased but Emma wasn't going to let the Death Eaters win.

"Did a slimy little goblin help you? Hmm? Did he help himself to anything else in there? Crucio!" And Emma began to shutter in torture as well.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione shouted, from next to Greyback, who was gripping her upper arm hard enough to bruise. Like lightening, Bellatrix's wand snapped a spell at Hermione and she cried out.

"Quiet, you! Unless you want it to be your turn, hmm? Yesss," And then Bellatrix proceeded to place the Cruciatus curse upon Hermione until she was too weak to struggle much. Then Bellatrix went back to her original victim. Bellatrix grabbed Emma's left arm, ripping the sleeve of her shirt. Evil excitement glinted in the woman's eyes as the woman began carving into Emma's arm. Screams escaped Emma with each etching on her flesh. She tried kicking again but nothing worked in her favor. Once Bellatrix was done with her creation, she stood up to admire it. There on Emma's forearm was the bleeding word '_Mudblood_'. Emma just laid there numb to everything.

"It's quite beautiful! Now to mark the other one!" Bellatrix said almost dancing gleefully toward Hermione. She yanked Hermione by the arm and tossed her to the ground. Hermione put up a good fight as Bellatrix started to carve 'Mudblood' into Hermione's forearm, Hermione screeching all the while. When she was done she left Hermione to lie there and started on Emma again.

"Now my dear girl, where were we? Ah yes. Crucio! Crucio!" The scream that Emma had been suppressing finally burst out of her. The electrifying pain coursed through every muscle and nerve in her body. Bellatrix laughed dancing around her. Emma's body tried fighting against it but it hurt even more. "My puppy come do what you wish to the filthy little creature!" Bellatrix said to Greyback in twisted delight. "Maybe then she'll tell us how she got the sword," She leered in Emma's face darkly.

Without anyone noticing but Emma, a cloaked figured pushed passed Draco to the dungeons as Bellatrix gave Greyback the bloody knife. Who was the mysterious person? Could it have been the Doctor? Back to rescue his companions. Greyback's voice shook Emma back to reality.

Greyback sniffed the blood and licked it off, "Such sweet innocent blood," He said with a hungry growl.

"Oh, it is. Looks like neither have been touched." Bellatrix replied casually, "Have your fun with the creatures," Bellatrix told Greyback simply stepping back to admire her work. The wolf targeted the closest one to him, which was Hermione.

Greyback leered and Hermione jerked back in fright. Torture was not the only thing on Greyback's mind, "This one smells so supple and delicious," Greyback said darkly licking Hermione's neck. Hermione tried to slap him but he used his strength against her. His eyes met Lucius' as Greyback smirked even more, "Draco should take a turn with the other one. I think it's high time, Draco became a man."

"That's a perfectly delectable idea! Don't you think Lucius?" Bellatrix singsonged, spinning to her nephew. Lucius looked like the mere thought was more than his stomach could bare.

"If it will get the Mudblood to talk," Lucius said extremely coldly. Bellatrix drug Draco over to Emma.

Bellatrix giggled manically again, "Don't be afraid, Draco, it is for a good cause," she said, running a finger down his cheek. "It will be honor to the Dark Lord." Emma could see the pure torment in Draco's grey eyes. "But first, fetch me the little slimy goblin from the dungeons, please?" She cooed to the young man.

Draco nodded and replied obediently, "Yes, Aunt Bellatrix," He said emotionlessly before heading back to the door. He felt relieved to not have to torture anyone. That was something that Draco couldn't do. Malfoy or not.

A woman's voice from nearby startled Draco, "Go back up," The unknown woman told the blonde hair young man. He tried to see who she was but she hid herself well within the shadows.

"But…" Draco said protesting the order. He didn't want to face his aunt's wrath for disobeying. He heard another scream from above.

"Now," the cloaked and hooded Death Eater added in a sharp commanding tone. "I will be right behind you. You need not fear your aunt's wand. She'll be busy soon enough." Draco hesitated only a second more, and then with a look of worry he turned on his heel to go back up the stairs.

River Song waited until the young man was gone before moving up to the cellar door. Her heart went out to Draco, understanding how he wanted so desperately to not be the way that he was raised to be. A lot like herself in that aspect.

She aimed her gun at the door and pulled the trigger. The door flew back into the cellar against the stone wall. Of course, scaring everyone within the cell. River quickly walked inside and lowered her hood.

Her eyes landed on Ryder whom she had already known from her past. This was their first meeting. The same feeling that River had the first time that she saw her parents fell over her once. He was every bit like his father in the ways that she knew the Doctor to be. Her eyes softened behind the mask.

"Hello Sweetie," River said, smiling underneath the mask, "Sorry for the scare. It works much more effectively then a wand."

"Who are you?" Ryder demanded of River, reminding her more of the Doctor. She took off her mask in efforts to show them that she didn't mean any harm.

"My name is River Song. Don't be afraid," she said in a low voice. "I know your father." Ryder's eyes narrowed even more in suspicion. He had every right not to trust her.

"How do you know my father?" he questioned her with a hardened voice.

This only caused her to smirk a bit, "Spoilers," she said teasingly. Ron and the others looked at her in utter confusion. She started untying everyone without any other explanation, "I'm going to get you all out of here very soon, but it's not going to be easy. First, I need to take the goblin upstairs to keep up the ruse." She looked into Ryder's eyes trying to confirm trust. "You all can escape, but it's got to be done just right. I'm going to leave the cell door open behind me. When I take the goblin upstairs, follow us. Quietly. Wait for a sign, and we'll all leave together." She stared at them, hard. "Do you understand?"

After a long pause, Ryder nodded and Ron followed his lead. Ryder didn't trust this plan at all, or a Death Eater for that matter, but anything was better than being locked in the cellar while Hermione and Emma were still being tortured.

The prisoners each followed River out of the cell. Ryder was still cautious about the woman. Now he needed to stay on task of saving his friends.

River put her hood and mask on again, before she brought the goblin, Griphook, to Bellatrix's side. Draco stood near the wall, nearly trembling. He was lucky the Death Eater was so prompt.

"The Goblin, Bellatrix," River said, holding back a devilish smile.

Bellatrix turned from her torturing and spotted the one she needed to question. "Ah! At last. I thought little Draco had lost his nerve to a bunch of filthy prisoners." Bellatrix glanced quickly at Draco, who tried to straighten up taller at her look, before she turned on the Goblin again.

Ryder saw Emma on the ground and from where he was it looked like she wasn't moving at all. He held his breath hoping that she was okay. He waited for the signal to go ahead.

Waving with more enthusiasm than was necessary, Bellatrix ushered forward River who was standing aside holding the sword. "Now, Goblin," Bellatrix began sweetly, gripping the sword in a stance that indicated she might used the sword on the diminutive figure, "Tell me, if this sword, _my _sword, truly the sword of Godric Gryffindor, has been stolen from _my_ vault, I wonder perhaps what else has been taken?" She reached forward and slapped Griphook's face. "HOW WAS THIS STOLEN FROM MY VAULT! HOW HAVE THEY COME BY IT? TELL ME!?

Griphook paused for several long moments. He leaned forward, examining the sword. Nearly everyone in the room held their breath as they waited, Ryder included. At last Griphook looked up at Bellatrix, an even expression upon his face. "This is a fake. It is not Gryffindor's sword," he reported firmly. This enraged Bellatrix even more.

The implication was that the true sword was still in her vault, therefore she had lost nothing from her personal treasures. She asked again, even threatened and scratched his face with her nails when she slapped him once more, but the goblin remained adamant that the sword was a fake.

Just as she was going to explode with profanities and hexes, a wind blew in from nowhere. The surrounding candles blew out as a faint whirling sound was heard and becoming much louder. Ryder knew that his father's regeneration must have completed. Ron looked at him hopeful, thinking the very same thing.

"What is this? What is going on?" hollered Bellatrix over the sound of the whirring. It grew louder still. "Greyback, take the Mudbloods here. I shall deal with this. NARCISSA! Dear sister! What magic are you working in your own home, Hmm?"

"Ooh, Daddy's home," River said devilishly underneath her mask. She stared at where the noise was coming from.

Greyback moved forward, his oily hair falling low in his face as he reached down to grab Hermione and Emma by the upper arms and drag them away.

"NO!" shouted Ryder and Ron at the same time, both running forward. Alarmed and still confused by the ever-increasing volume in the vast room, Ryder and Ron were able to snatch wands from Draco and Wormtail respectively. But by then Bellatrix had decided the noise could be ignored for the moment and the boys were a greater concern.

"Drop the wands! Drop the wands or they die!" She had a wand pointed at one girl and her knife upon the other's throat.

Hermione looked at Ron with tears running down her face, pleadingly. Greyback drove Emma to her knees. He drug his claws up Emma's sides. "HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed running across the room.

"Drop the wands I say! Or the wolf will kill her!" The both of them held the girls before them, taunting Ryder and Ron. Their lives were in the boys' hands, they would obey or Bellatrix would order their deaths.

"All right! Look! We're dropping them!" Ryder released Draco's wand and Ron did the same with Wormtail's. Wormtail came forward and took the wands, handing them to Draco so that he could move in close to Ryder's face without fear of being disarmed.

"You know, stabbing someone in the stomach is rather rude," A man's voice said from behind the Death Eaters. Everyone turned to see a thin almost gangly man with dark brown hair stepping out of the blue police box. That had just appeared in the room. He had on the Doctor's bloodstained clothes on.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix demanded, storming up to him in fury. They all heard River laughing from the back.

"I'm the Doctor," he said brightly. Ryder watched some of the Death Eaters stare at one another in confusion of the Doctor's introduction.

"I asked who are you?" Bellatrix ordered him again, her wild eyes searching him. She was becoming more enraged by the second. The Doctor stepped around her nonchalantly.

"You know the Predator, the oncoming storm…Nothing?" He said a bit hurt by what little recognition he was getting, "Oh yes, I forgot! Of course, you don't know me! I just regenerated. A new face! Still not ginger, though," he rambled on to himself. "A new outfit is definitely in order," he said, looking at his shirt.

"A bow tie would be most fitting, my love," River said, making her way up to the front. Taking off her mask and smirking, "Wondering when you were coming back, Sweetie," she said to the unknown man. "You're late."

"Bow ties…" The Doctor said considering it briefly, "Bow ties are cool and I am not late, a Time Lord is never late. Looks like I'm right on time, actually," the man said causing Ron to gawk at him in shock as the red head realized who the man was. The Doctor.

The newly regenerated Doctor's eyes began to blaze with dangerous fire as he saw both girls bleeding. He marched up to Bellatrix, "You see this is bad, very bad. Because these are my friends and well if they get hurt, bad things happen," the Doctor said with quieted fury.

"There is nothing you can do to save them," Bellatrix hissed, turning her wand on him. The man didn't seem phased in the slightest by her threat. In fact, he seemed to be challenging her with a mere look.

"Oh, there is and I can," the Doctor said his voice was inhumanly cold. He moved up to her, inches away from her face. Bellatrix laughed mockingly before putting her wand to his head.

"I told you before and I will tell you again. I wouldn't do that, if I were you," the Doctor said, warning her. The Death Eaters took heed of his warning but Bellatrix didn't budge. Continuing the stand off between the two.

"He thinks he can win against the Dark Lord's best," Bellatrix cackled and danced around him, "We must show him the truth! CRUCIO!" The Doctor dropped to his knees as he fought the curse. Ryder was amazed by his father's determination. The Doctor was going to protect his friends despite what was risked.

"STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!" Ron hollered out, watching the Doctor convulse in pain. Bellatrix cackled even more at the Doctor's pain. Bellatrix was going to make him scream.

"We have already won," Ryder said in a vicious tone. His screwdriver was aimed at the woman threateningly. The other prisoners that were watching frightfully from the top of the stairs merged from their hiding place armed for the fight.

"Let see how you do against the Dark Lord. Are you ready, Potter? The Dark Lord is coming for you," With a cackle of sick joy, Bellatrix drew back her sleeve and pressed her Dark Mark. Ryder felt it the moment she did, felt Voldemort concluding his dark business elsewhere and begin to make his way towards Malfoy Manor.

"Please do summon him but he will be facing his match," Ryder said boldly. He was not going to back down. He ignored the ominous feeling that grew stronger inside of him.

"Quiet, Potter! You're next," Wormtail whispered harshly, standing far too close for comfort. Ryder could feel Voldemort getting closer, soon within Apparating distance. Ryder was blindsided when Wormtail grabbed him by the throat. Ron was thrown to the ground when he tried to interfere.

"How dare you," Ryder hissed, unable to make more than a whisper come from his tight throat. "I saved your life."

At the mention of Harry saving his life, Wormtail's lethal grip on Harry's neck gave way a little. Then a little more causing Ryder to fall to the floor rubbing his throat. In his stunned state, Wormtail didn't see Ron's shooting out to trip him. Wormtail fell over Draco in the process, Ryder scrambled forward and wrestled the wands out of Draco's hands. Ron rolled over Wormtail so that he was between them and Bellatrix. Harry quickly handed Ron a wand.

Ron shot a curse at Lucius Malfoy which missed, but got the man to sprawl sideways in order to avoid the spell. Then used the remaining wands to shoot a curse at Greyback, who was rushing towards him. The werewolf flew backwards into the wall and fell to the floor. As he flew by he clipped Bellatrix, causing the witch lost her grip on Hermione. Ron rolled forward and leaped to Greyback's feet. The young Weasley was able to pull Hermione away from Bellatrix further and grabbing Emma too.

Hermione clung to Ron still extremely shaken up by her torture. Finally Ryder disarmed Bellatrix quickly ending the Doctor's torment. The young Time Lord raced up to his groaning father.

"Are you alright?" Ryder asked in deep concern for the Doctor. The man winced in pain but was able to smile.

"I have been through worse," the Doctor said gingerly standing to his feet. His muscles still burned intensely but his torture fuelled the fire inside of him even more. He stood walking over to Lucius Malfoy, "You see running never gets you anywhere but that is what makes us so different. I don't hide behind others." The Doctor's eyes flashed darkly.

A smile of twisted smugness spread on Lucius' face, "You do hide, Doctor. Behind your little companions. You use them for your own selfish purposes," Lucius said triumphantly. The Doctor remained eerily calm, "You did with Martha Jones, remember?" The Doctor merely laughed at the question.

"Martha used her own strength to do what she had to undone the hell that you created, Master. I had very little to do with that," He said with a firm quiet fury, "This crack in time that you created will end up swallowing you whole." He turned around after leaving his enemy with that final warning. Quickly, the Doctor saw Hermione taking Bellatrix's wand and with Ron held the Malfoy family at wand point.

Suddenly the Doctor ran over to Wormtail, "No, no, no," he said, frantically as he saw the silver hand that Voldemort had rewarded Wormtail with choking its owner. The Doctor tried to release it but he couldn't. Even the Sonic Screwdriver was useless, "Come on!" he said, frustrated at the device. In minutes, Wormtail was dead strangled by his own hand. The Doctor slowly closed Wormtail's eyes in remorseful respect. Wormtail's last great deed was finding his humility by remembering what was done for him.

He turned to see Bellatrix charging towards Ryder. The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the chandelier above them. It fell at an increasingly alarming rate. The chandelier hit its intended target. Bellatrix erupted with an angry unhinged scream. Spells flew from either side of the room.

Ryder helped a weakened Emma off the ground. Her shirt was drenched in blood. Ryder ignored the burning from his scar, warning him that Voldemort was even closer. More of a reason to get his friends out of there. The Doctor took Emma's other arm to help get her to the TARDIS.

River helped with the fight while guiding Hermione and Ron to their escape. Luna followed quickly behind them.

"C'mon," Ryder said as he ushered Luna and Dean while supporting Mr. Ollivander between them towards the TARDIS. He managed to get the three into the TARDIS before looking back to see Hermione and Ron being held back by the approaching dangerous werewolf. Murder and the taste of fresh blood was evident in Greyback's dark eyes.

"Oh, not sticking around for dinner?" Greyback growled at the escaping set of friends. Ryder aimed his screwdriver at the nearby gargoyle causing it to fall over on top of Greyback, giving Ron and Hermione a chance to get away.

Ryder slid across the floor and grabbed both of his friends before Greyback burst out of the crushed rubble. The three teenagers made a break for the blue box. Ryder caused nearby items to crash down behind them to block Greyback.

"We're almost there," Ryder shouted jumping over a body of a Death Eater. Each of them got a burst of speed. The box was in hand's reach. They were going make it. Ryder repeated those words in his mind. The teenage Time Lord aimed his screwdriver at the row of chandeliers that hung over their heads. One by one they shattered onto the marble floor.

Both boys went to open the door of the box when a bloodcurdling terrified scream behind them rent through the air. The very sound made Ryder's blood run cold. He turned to see a horrifying sight. Greyback has slashed Hermione across the midsection. Blood shot everywhere.

Ron turned completely pale as he saw her collapsed into the pool of blood on the ground, "HERMIONE!" Both boys bellowed in grave concern and fear for her. Ron ran to her after sending four hexes in Greyback's direction. The young man knelt beside her in utter fear. Blood trickled from her mouth. With what strength that Hermione had, her brown eyes met Ron's painfully sad ones.

"No, Hermione," Ron said, carefully cradling her to him, "You can make it…Just let me get you in the TARDIS. I'm…I'm sure that the Doctor could…oh Merlin…" Pink froth began to form around Hermione's lips. Tears fell from his eyes, he couldn't lose the only girl that was worth so much to him.

Emma watched from the TARDIS door with her heart breaking completely for them, "Doctor, please help them…Please…" Emma pleaded hopefully to the man standing next to her. The Doctor sighed hating moments like this. It hurt him the most knowing he had to let it happen.

"I can't…" the Doctor said with a great amount of grimness, "This is something I can't fix." He placed a sympathetic arm around Emma's shoulder. Something from the wall by Hermione and Ron caught the Doctor's eye. A blinding white light glowing from growing crack in the wall.

Nothing knowing the true source of the light, Ryder raced towards his friends in concern, "Ron!" Ryder called, the light was surrounding the room.

"RON, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" The Doctor shouted, realizing what was causing the light. He had seen it before with little Amelia Pond. It was the very same crack that appeared in her bedroom wall.

"But Hermione!" Ron shouted back, clearly oblivious to the bright light. The Doctor became even more panicked watching the light spreading even more. Slowly swallowing everything that it touched.

"Carry her with her with you but you need to get away from that light!" The Doctor yelled even more worried about what could happen to them if the light did reach them. Ron finally looked in front of him to see the massive crack, "there's a crack in this universe and in time itself. You must move away from it!" The Doctor said firmly and warningly.

"Ronald, go…" Hermione said feebly as the light was inches away from her. Ron shook in his head refusing to move. His friends called for him from the TARDIS.

"No, I'm not leaving you," his voice shook even more, Hermione placed a hand onto his cheek and smiled.

"You were…a-a-always s-s-so stubborn," Hermione said as fluids clogged her airways, "T-t-that's…w-w-why I…I…l-l-loved you…so…" Her body suddenly tensed up before fading into the light. Ron barely heard the sounds of rushing feet coming towards him. Grief blocked out reality.

"No!" The Doctor said running out to where Ron sat. Ryder was frozen to the spot by shock. His best friend had just vanished before his very eyes. He couldn't do anything but stare at where Hermione had been seconds before.

Ron sat in complete silence his heart shattering into tiny shards. He didn't want to believe that she was gone. He couldn't believe it. There had to be a way to fix this to bring her back.

Ron turned to the Time Lords that were standing behind him, "You can fix this, can't you, Doctor," Ron said his voice unsteady, "You can bring her back…The Doctor hung his head in remorse, saying nothing, "I need her. Please?" Ron begged, looking between Ryder and the Doctor.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing that I can do…" the Doctor said softly the regret in his voice spoke volumes. Ron's eyes flashed with untamed anger.

"What do you mean there is nothing that you can do?" Ron said, his temper flaring up, "You have to fix this." The last five words were said in a tone that Ryder had never heard from Ron.

"She has been erased from time...Hermione Granger doesn't exist anymore or has ever existed," the Doctor informed him sadly.

"How can she just not exist?" Ron demanded of the Doctor, "She can't be removed from existence." The Doctor sighed again, hating himself more.

"The cracks are tears in the universe. Slowly wiping everything out of existence. People, planets, stars are being erased," the Doctor explained grimly. Ryder's stomach dropped at the thought, "Soon nothing will exist."

Ron looked down at where Hermione used to be, "A-and what would happen if I went in there too?" he asked quietly. The Doctor knew where this was heading. He had to find a way to stop it though.

"You would be erased from existence as well. Lost in the void of time," the Doctor said gravely. There was another moment of tense silence. The Doctor understood Ron's state of mind and feelings. The Time Lord couldn't lose someone else, "Don't go in there Ron. You could harm everything." he added afterwards.

"So I am expected to just stay here without her? To just forget about her? I can't do that," Ron said with quiet fury, finally looking up at the Doctor. Ron's eyes said even more.

"You should never forget. Memories are precious. Memories are so much more powerful then what people think," the Doctor said grimly but hope was hinted in his voice, "Hold on to your memories of her, don't let them slip away..."

"It isn't that easy," Ron bit back angrily turning away, "But what do you know about that? You probably lose people and move on as if they never existed," Ron said with resentment in his voice. "Then a new companion comes along. A replacement." Ron had gone too far. The Doctor's eyes flickered with unsaid anger and pain.

"Is that what you think? You're wrong, so wrong! I treasure every single one of my companions. If they leave it's because they have to or they want to. I'll never forget a single one of them," the Doctor snarled slightly, "Why don't you go travel the universe and meet so many brilliant people, people that you could call family after your entire race died. Those friends, you see them hurting themselves by being with you. Then you can tell me that is just letting it happen." Ryder heard the intense pain in his father's voice as he spoke. He never knew what his father had gone through after he had left Gallifrey.

Ron paused for a moment, it seemed that maybe the Doctor's words of wisdom were sinking in. Very slowly, Ron reached up for the light.

"Ron, think about your family…" Ryder said, hoping that the realization of how much pain his disappearance would cause, "Don't do it. It's not worth it."

"It is to be with Hermione," He said smiling sadly, "It's the only way," Ron said, his hand inches away from the light, "Never thought it would end like this…" Ron jested lightly. Ryder gave the last of his closest mates a weak smile. He saw what Ron meant, Ryder would do the same thing if it had been someone that he cared about.

"Listen, you don't have to do this," the Doctor said becoming frantic. The light was at the redhead's fingertips.

"Yes, I do," Ron said as the light touched his hand, "Ryder take care of Emma...and tell Mum I'm sorry…" Ryder nodded, feeling his heart being torn apart. He was about to lose his first real friend.

Little by little Ron vanished into the light. Ryder stood there in respectful silence of the two friends that he had lost. He vowed to never let their friendship or memory die.


	16. Hidden Demons

Ryder was the last person back on the TARDIS. A hazy fog of grief and despair still hung over him. Everyone around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. There wasn't any sound at all. Ryder felt as if he was stuck in some kind of old nightmare. His only best friends had just been wiped out of existence before his very eyes. It was like watching Albus Dumbledore falling off the astronomy tower almost two years ago. He couldn't describe the level of pain that stayed in his hearts.

The young man felt worse for the Weasleys and Grangers, they would always have a missing part of their lives. Stopping periodically to question their unexplainable sadness. Then go on as if nothing had happened.

The young Time Lord didn't know how his father was able to handle losing his closest companions. Then again, Ryder wondered if the Doctor always carried that pain with him. That was something about the Doctor that Ryder could both admire and sympathize with.

Ryder began to wonder just how much of the Harry Potterverse would change because of Ron and Hermione's disappearances. Now it could be harder to do what he had to defeat Voldemort and the Master. He felt completely helpless without his friends. He was back at square one with the journey.

River Song re-entered the main control center of the TARDIS after making sure the new arrivals were alright and comfortable. She glimpsed towards the Doctor as he eyed his son remorsefully. She knew that the Doctor blamed himself for his son's lost. Deep down hoping for a way to make it better. The sight broke River's heart. It had been a long time since she had seen the Doctor so miserable. He was so empathic towards others that he forgot to mourn himself.

"Have you figured out what that crack in the wall was?" River said, from the Doctor's left. The Doctor jumped a bit at the insert of sound. He pretended to be busy with something. He was barely listening to her. She ignored his tone.

"The dimensional paradox machine the Master made is beginning to tear everything apart, causing a crack in time and space," he said, distantly turning back to his computer. He was fighting the need to ask her why she was at Malfoy Manor. He kept his eyes on the computer screen. He didn't want to see his son's crushed spirit. He knew that he had to get Ryder used to a very bumpy road of death and destruction.

"Like I predicted months ago when we last met," River said, reminding him of their brief conversation about how the Master was able to create the Harry Potter realm with in the parallel universe. Also Harry's true identity as Ryder, "It is creating the similar effect of the reality bomb that the Daleks wanted to erase the existence of everything," River said, it intrigued but also made the Doctor suspicious about how River knew so much about his past and future.

"Yes very similar to the reality bomb but much worst," the Doctor said, still very dead in tone, "Everything that is pulled through the light will be in the void between space and time…as nothing…" River followed his eyes back towards Ryder again.

"Could there be any possibility that Ron and Hermione could have ended up in a different time period as different identities? A different universe," River suggested in thought. The Doctor shook his head in objection.

"No, no, they got sucked into the void…the nothingness and became part of it," the Doctor said grimly, "They can't be brought back." River sensed the intense sadness in his voice. She held his cheek in her hand gently, soaking up his emotions.

"I thought that you were going to rewrite what has been written for this universe," River said again reminding him of what was said before, "Distancing yourself isn't going to help the boy become ready for the life of the Time Lord," she said, reading his thoughts. The Doctor glanced at his son too much was at stake if Ryder was not properly prepared for what life held for him now.

"He can't be how I was and needs to know I won't always be there," the Doctor said coldly, "As we both know how true that is." He know it was the right thing to do. Ryder needed tough love.

"He is a lot like you and it scares you," River said, studying him intently. The Doctor moved away, not willing to admit that she was right on target, "You can't face your own demons because when you look at him, you have to face them," she continued firmly, "One can't run from their demons forever." She looked between the two Time Lords. The Doctor sighed discarding her words.

"What do you know about that, River?" He asked with a bitter taste in his mouth. The Doctor had enough with her constant mind games, "What do you really know about running from something?" River remained silent after his small rant. The Doctor could see the flicker of emotions in her eyes.

"I have my own share of demons and I know where they will find me," River said with the same tone as he had used with her, "So, has Ryder. Have you forgotten what he has already gone through and seen?" The Doctor didn't say a word as he continued to turn knobs and switches.

"But he hasn't experienced the truth behind what it means to be a Time Lord," he snapped back, glaring at her, "You speak as if you were his mother." The Doctor wasn't sure if he was still feeling the fresh aftershocks of his recent regeneration or not. He was sure that he had struck a cord with River.

"Like you, I know what Ryder has to face but the universe does supply miracles, my love." River maintained her collected demeanor. "He will rise for the challenge, you always have." She gave him a small seductive smile, the Doctor had risen to every obstacle that stood in his way. So far, Ryder had done the same.

"He is definitely your son. He has your love for life and well…getting into trouble," she added in a joking motherly tone and cocking her eyebrow slightly.

"You seem to have the same behavior as well, Miss Song," the Doctor said, not giving in to her coy motives, "One can get into a whole mess of trouble being at Malfoy Manor," he said coolly. This caused River to smile more and face him.

"Oh Darling, you don't any idea how much trouble I can be," River said with a dangerous but flirty smirk. "But life wouldn't be much fun if we always behaved," she added smiling more.

"So, why were you at the Manor?" It was the Doctor's turn for some interrogation. River's expression didn't wavier one bit. She turned a couple knobs before she answered.

"I was helping you," River said simply as if it was common knowledge, "Keeping you one step ahead of them. Making sure that both oncoming storms hit them on time," she said, smirking slightly. Of course, she would use one of his many names that his enemies have given the Doctor.

"Keeping me one step ahead, how so?" The Doctor said, studying her light colored eyes. But as always they hid everything so well.

"I'm setting the trap for the Master to fall into," River said again knowingly. The Doctor didn't know why she intrigued him so much. Something drew the Doctor to the mysterious woman.

"Who are you, River?" The Doctor finally questioned her. It was the one thing that he truly wanted to know and understand. She laughed quietly while straightening his battered tie.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said with light seduction, "Soon everything will make perfect sense, my love. Very soon." A glimmer of regret shone in her eyes. A deep regret…

Ryder had found his way to where Emma was resting from her horrible ordeal. He felt a huge amount of responsibility for what had happened to her. Again he was too late…He sighed sitting on the edge of her bed. He could see the word Mudblood soaked through her bandages on her arm. It stung him so much and his hatred for Bellatrix grew even more. Forever branded in the worst way.

Ryder stared glumly at the opposite wall. He should have never brought anyone along on this Horcrux quest. Ryder kept brooding for a while until the sound of Emma coming to from next to him, "Emma?" He said concern highlighted his voice. Emma seemed slightly disorientated and startled by the change of scenery, "It's alright, Emma. You're safe," he reassured her softly, she winced when he went to stroke her cheek in reassurance. He could see the deep violation inside of her. The wound was more then skin deep. He quickly pulled away in fear of making her feel uneasy. "Are you okay? In pain?" He was tempted to go get his father and River to see if she was truly alright. Her silence was scaring him.

Emma didn't immediately answer him just looked around as if to understand where she was, "Where are we?" she said almost sounding scared. Ryder figured that she would be a little traumatized from the torture that she had to endure.

"Back in the TARDIS," Ryder said, calmly and gently, "Dad and some woman named River Song were able to get everyone back inside…_except Ron and Hermione_…He added the last bit silently. She nodded still dazed, "Would you like for me to get my father or River?" He said in true concern for her. Emma shook her head softly, she subconscious rubbed her wounded left forearm. He reached over and caressed her cheek, "I'm so sorry that happened to you…" The emotion was raw in his words.

"You couldn't have done anything…" Emma said, emotion was gone from her voice. That scared him even more also seeing the deadness in her eyes. Nothing was there. Sadly, that was the common lingering side effect of torture. Emma sunk back into her silence. He knew that she had let the numbness take over in a form of self protection.

"Yes, I could have taken you back home to the Tylers," Ryder said with guilt and self hatred. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Protected you better…"

"The Death Eaters would have found me anyway," Emma said, quietly still dead in her tone. The statement was true Death Eaters within time would find her, "Like I said nothing could be done…" He couldn't stand seeing her like this. The only thing he could do was to take her in his arms. She didn't even struggle like he thought she would have. All fight had left the young woman.

"I would risk everything by going back to be the one to take your place," he said into her hair. He wanted to melt away the ice that coated itself around her spirit. "I knew how fragile you were but didn't see it until now. I am so sorry for not seeing that." he sighed, still embracing the sweet girl. "I promise my special incredible girl that does not define who you are. Not one bit…You are so much more then that word. So much more. If anything it should make you stronger. Words mean nothing to the true spirit of the person." Ryder thought about all those times that he had believed the same because of the fame of his scar. "Don't let anyone take your spirit from you…ever…"

"You are talented in so many ways…Soon it will shine like a exploding supernova. It will be a beautiful sight." He lifted up her chin and wiped her eyes, "The universe has you as its brightest star. The universe's best kept secret. Whether you believe it or not…you have been the star that has been guiding me to something better." His words sunk in to her broken, shattered soul and began to repair it slowly.

Without thinking, Ryder kissed her wounded arm causing sweet warmth to travel through her nerves and body. The young Time Lord softly rubbed it being so gentle.

Wanting to ease the pain, Emma smiled slightly at him, "Thank you," Ryder knew that she didn't quite believe his words. He wished that he could show her just how truth everything that he told her. She appreciated his intentions but sadness still consumed her. She sensed a greater emotional loss in the young Time Lord, "Was anyone else hurt badly?" Ryder admired her caring concern for other lives.

He ran an uneasy hand through his hair and put on a brave smile before he replied. "Everyone is fine and well taken care of now. Just a bit shaken up by seeing the TARDIS," He said reassuringly squeezing her hand gently. It was clear that the young woman had forgotten about Hermione and Ron. "It's over now and you need to rest." He kissed her forehead and went to leave. Emma took a hold of his hand in concern.

"Then, why do your eyes carry the lost of someone close to you," Emma said knowingly and sympathetically. He stopped and stared at Emma, mixed emotions slammed into him like a tidal wave. He wanted to say that was overflowing in his hearts. The friends that were now gone, "You don't have to hide it from me." He smiled in appreciation to the girl.

"I'm trying to keep memories alive because I don't want what matters to fade away…That is the worst lost of all. To let something close to us to slip through life's cracks," he said, looking into her hazel eyes with true heart. "To be forever forgotten is true death... We live on through memories…" He left Emma with that. He deep down hoped that maybe that would awaken the void in her mind.

Ryder needed to speak with his father about how they were going to find the locations of the remaining Horcruxes. The Doctor seemed to know just about the same about the Horcruxes as Hermione did. The young man found his father at his usual spot at the main console.

"How is she?" The Doctor asked, Ryder found the man's behavior slightly odd. But he shrugged it off and began to read the different readings that the TARDIS was giving off. The Doctor moved away from Ryder to the opposite side of the console.

"It's going to take sometime…" Ryder said, both grim but confident for Emma's recovery. The Doctor still avoided his son's eyes, "Where to now?" Ryder asked, trying to understand why his father was acting like this.

"That's good…" The Doctor said, distractedly and lost in thought. He didn't want to say anything but knew that he had to, "Back to the Tylers…" Ryder rose his eyes in confusion, "It's for Emma's best interest," the Doctor said, firmly further shocking the young man even more. How could the Doctor suggest taking Emma back.

"Father…Emma needs to stay with us," Ryder said not believing what the man was saying. He stepped up to the man, "She can't go back. It would be putting her in danger." The Doctor finally looked up at Ryder with blazing anger. He made his way back to the console.

"It is not up for discussion. Emma is not able to handle what comes with travelling in the TARDIS," the Doctor said, firmly and looking at the computer. In time, Ryder would understand why it had to be done, "I'm taking her back then we are going to Gringotts for Hufflepuff's goblet." Ryder wasn't going to stand for this.

"No, she can handle what comes with being _my_ companion," Ryder said heatedly, storming up to the older man, "You can't decide what happens with Emma like that! She can decide for herself and I know she is capable making the journey!" The young Gallifreyan felt his face turning bright red. Ryder's anger was rising higher.

"She doesn't know what she wants! Neither do you!" the Doctor said, matching his son's tone. The tension became thicker in the air between the two men, "You don't know what this all contains. Is not all sunshine and bubblegum drops." he said coldly. Ryder faced the Doctor with fury and determination.

"Emma knows what she wants. Is this what you do? Dictate others' lives and tell them what they must do," Ryder now raised his voice due to the fire inside of him, "Ron was right about what he had said. You had domain over what companions did in the past but you aren't going to have domain what I do or what Emma does." The Doctor pounded on the console in frustration. He did admire his son's devotion to the girl but the same devotion ran for Rose with the Doctor.

"Damn it, Ryder! I'm protecting the both of you from devastation and ruined," the Doctor bit back with pure rage, "You are only seventeen and not ready for what it means to be a Time Lord." Ryder's eyes flashed with fire of betrayal.

"Are you forgetting what I have already been through! It isn't about you all the time, Father," the young Time Lord said in frustration. Ryder had went beyond his boiling point, "I think I have a good idea of what it is like being a Time Lord." He snapped back at his father, "I don't need Daddy to protect me from the big bad universe." The Doctor's brown eyes pierced Ryder's green ones with daggers.

"You are too soft hearted!" The Doctor yelled, having enough of Ryder's attitude, "I have seen so many die because of me and I have learned to get a tough skin. It's something that is needed when you travel the universe. I am not losing you because you were too weak."

"I'm too weak? Yeah, sorry I can't be a selfish ass like you. I see how it is and you know what, you just lost me again," Ryder said before storming off to another part of the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed as he watched his son walking away from him. This was what was needed for Ryder's growth. He needed tough love but at the same time the Doctor felt the urge to follow Ryder. Maybe he had pushed the young man away too far. Maybe Ryder would never return.

Ryder found himself in what looked like some kind of observatory. There was a giant telescope pointed toward the night sky. It gave the room a sense of serenity and calmness. The young man laid on the floor, placing his hands behind his head. The stars sparkled in the sky reminding Ryder of the diamond filled skies of Gallifrey. History had repeated itself in the worst way. Before Ryder had died on Gallifrey, his father had told him something similar about Ryder fighting in the Time War.

Ryder had ignored his father and went out into the frontlines anyway. This was different he knew what he was doing. The Doctor couldn't see how Ryder had changed since he had died. He sighed, listening to the sweet hum of the universe.

He barely noticed River entering the room behind him because he was so lost in thought, "You know he is just scared to see how much of himself is in you," River said softly, slightly startling the young man. She leaned on the telescope behind Ryder, "He pushes you away because he can't handle the truth." Ryder watched Venus fly by them at a steady pace before looking at River.

"Well, we aren't the same at all," Ryder said with some pain still in his voice. River smiled and sat next to him. Ryder didn't know why but he had a connection with the woman since their meeting at Malfoy manner.

"Actually you are the one in the same man. Both out to better the universe and save lives. Heal lives but never your own. Just the Doctor runs from things…you run towards them," River said, running her fingers through his hair like a mother, "He is blinded by fear to see anything else. He will in time…" River showed the boy a side of herself that not even the Doctor had seen.

"I doubt he will ever see that…" Ryder sighed again exasperated. River laughed softly and nodded. She understood his frustrations very well,

"Your father is very stubborn, yes," she said in understanding as she looked at the sky, "He sometimes needs a nice jolt to realize that maybe he wasn't right." Ryder nodded but still reeling over the fight.

"He thinks he knows what is best for Emma…I see her true potential…what she can become. My father wants to turn it all away.." Ryder said, a bit discouraged and avoided her eyes. She turned his head back around to look her.

"My love, your father sees that same potential in you both. But he rather put the brakes on before something happens. You are much stronger then he is. The Doctor has forgotten to look at the world from his hearts," River said gravely, brushing his bangs away from his eyes, "You still can see the world with such light."

"He said that I am too weak," Ryder said, his anger rising again. River sighed and pointed to the sun.

"Some say that the sun is the most powerful source in the universe and the moon is the weaker. They both do the same thing give light to guide others. To keep balance in the solar system," River said, solemnly but went on, "Much like you and your father, together you keep the universe in balance." She concluded smiling, "You are right about Emma she has a true gift." River seemed to put his troubled thoughts to rest, "I would kiss you but…hallucinogenic lipstick…" she smirked as she stood to leave the room. River stood in the doorway quietly watching Ryder.

"Oh my sweet boy…" She whispered to herself in motherly pain. Another secret that would soon be revealed.


End file.
